Coeur solitaire 2
by Rdiclement
Summary: Je me reprend du début avec toute mes fics et les foutus accents, alors venez jetez un oeil
1. Le coup d'envoi

_Premier chapitre première fic de beyblade attention instant solonelle en perspective cavalière opaque, oups mes cours de math reviennent ! Il faut absolument que je consulte un psy! Vous en avez un bon? Ben, trêve de bavardage venons en aux faits, ma fic. Les noms des personnages ne sont pas toujours écrit au long, ça va plus vite! Le reste est très simple à comprendre(en fin euh, j'espère)._

_Le coeur solitaire_

Tys- Les copains aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. On se bat contre les All-stars !

Ken- Moi, si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas aussi confiant. Ils vont nous battre a plates couture.

Ray- Ne soit pas si défaitiste, on a nos chance.

Kaï- Bien qu'elles soient minces.

Max- Dis-donc mon vieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu soit toujours aussi bête?

Kaï- ...

L'information s'enfonça dans son âme comme un couteau désirant détruire son existence toute entière. Pourquoi? Si bête? Au plus profond de son coeur, sa mémoire répondait: son enfance... on lui avait gâcher son enfance... Il en portait a jamais les marques.

L' abbaye, la prison, sa prison. C'était un gigantesque manoir dressé sur une colline tout a fait désertique. Un bumker duquel on ne pouvait revenir. Son grand-père l'avait planqué là pour son apprentissage dans le plus grand secret possible. Il avait été élevé dans le plus grand secret possible, ainsi personne n'avait jamais su d'où il sortait.

Il se rappelait tout. Son arrivé éclair. Il avait vu la forteresse et dès lors il avait su qu'il aurait de la misère à en sortir et que son seul but serait de s'en sortir. Malgré tout ce qu'il dit son grand-père ne voulut rien savoir.

L'auto se gara devant la porte d'admission.

Inc- Le jeune a un nom ?

Volt- Kaï, rien d'autre, vous aurez plus d'information le moment venu.

Inc- Excellent c'est en plein ce que nous voulons !

Un porte s'ouvrit, Voltaire poussa Kaï à l'intérieur. Derrière lui se referma la porte signant le début de sa claustration, la fin de sa liberté. Sur un panneau était gravé en lettre d'argent: Nous formons des champions, sans tenir compte de quelconques restrictions. Il était entrer dans un enfer.

Il avait alors 4 ans. Ces cheveux était bleus et ses yeux bruns.

Inc- As-tu une Beyblade?

Kaï- Oui. C'est une Dranzer !

Inc- Montre voir !

Kaï hésita, cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance mais il la lui passa. L'homme la fit tourner entre ses doigts et l'observa longuement, puis il la rendit à Kaï.

Inc- Écoute moi bien. Tu n,es pas ici pour jouer! Tu vas devoir bosser dur! Tu devras être un dur! Mais en attendant tu dois avoir une équipe alors...

Il s'arrêta devant un bureau et sortit un dossier. Après quelques pages:

Inc- Il va falloir te tester! Les hommes de science vont s'amuser !

Kaï lui ne voyait pas cela du même oeil. Tester? Hommes de science? Il n'était pas un animal de foire! L'homme partit puis se tourna vers lui.

Inc- Suis-moi!

Kaï- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire après avoir été tester?

Inc- Ce que je te dirais. Il n'y a rien a voir pour le moment. Demain, quand tu iras en classe tu pourras te trouver un guide et visiter le centre. Ton nom?

Kaï- Kaï, je peux en savoir plus sur ce que vous faites ici, à part être le boss?

Inc- J'enseigne à des p'tits jeune comme toi pour faire de vous des beybladeurs parfaits. Arrête de poser des questions et vois, Kaï!

Kaï regarda devant lui, ce qui semblait être la fierté de ce drôle de bonhomme. Il s'agissait d'une superbe arène beyblade, remplit de dizaines de milliers de gradins.

Ce jour-là, elle était vide, à part le p'tit groupe de gens en face d'eux. Il les voyait par les baies vitrés qui encerclait le Bey- stadium.

Kaï- Wow !(Il ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif)

Inc- On voit pas sa souvent, non ? Aller viens, nous allons tracer ton avenir. Si tu gagnes 2 des trois manches, tu seras avec les démolitionboys! C'est notre équipe la plus prometteuse! Mais pour ça il va falloir que tu es du punch!

Kaï entra dans l'arène et sortit son Dranzer. Il caressa doucement la capuche. Cette toupie était celle de sa mère, le seul souvenir qui lui restait d'elle. Il ne perdrait pas! Il ne pouvait pas perdre!

Un homme s'avança et sortit ,est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'il sortit une espèce de toupie ?

Inc- Attention... prêt... 3...2...1... Hypeeer viteessse !

La toupie adverse tomba au premier choc.

Inc- Comment un p'tit bout de 4 ans a pu battre notre meilleur joueur ?

Kaï-J'm'en fiche de c'que tu penses toubib, suivant!

L'homme parut choqué mais retint sa hargne. L'enfant apprendrait a respecter! Les mauvais traitements étaient toujours de vigueur ! Kaï gagna les 3 manches haut la main.

Scien- Il a sa dans le sang !

Scien2- Il faut absolument que j'étudie son Dranzer!

Inc- Plus tard, plus tard. Le jeune Kaï doit d'abord s'acclimater a son nouvel environnement, mais pas de traitement de faveur.

Scien- Non monsieur! Kaï, nous serons tes enseignants. Je suis fier de t'avoir parmi nous! Dans quelques années tu seras un adversaire redoutable!

Dans quelques années? Kaï n'avait aucune envie de rester. Malheureusement, ses chances contre les colosses étaient minces.

Inc- Viens mon garçon, tu es maintenant un membre des demolitionboys.

Kaï- Des quoi?

Inc- Ils te le diront eux-mêmes !

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte blindé. L'homme tapa un code.

Inc- 9684. N'oublie pas ! 9684!

A l'intérieur il y avait 4 lit, 1 fenêtre, 1 table, 4 chaises autour, 4 bureaux et 3 jeunes enfants de 4 ans. Le premier avait les cheveux blancs et se nommait Yann. Le second avait les cheveux bleus turquoise, un nez d'oiseau et s'appelait Spencer. Le dernier s'appelait Tana était le chef de l'équipe et avait des cheveux rouges.

Inc-Messieurs, voici un nouveau membre qui saura satisfaire toutes vos attentes !

L'homme sortit sans un mot de plus.

Tana- Alors, t'es ?

Kaï- Kaï...

Tana se présenta lui et les membres de son équipe.

Tana- Alors Kaï, pourquoi t'es ici ?

Les quatre jeunes s'acceptèrent pour le moment qu'ils resteraient là et se promirent de s'entraider pour qu'il se sorte tous de cet endroit sinistre.

Le lendemain commença les cours. C'était tout juste 5 heures du matin quand Kaï du se lever.

Kaï- Quand est-ce que les cours commencent?

Tana- À 5 h30, on a une demi-heure pour se lever et déjeuner.

Kaï- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Tana- Ça! (en pointant quatre assiette remplis à moitié d'une bouillie jaunâtre)

Spencer- C'est tout simplement infect! C'est supposé nous donner de la force et de l'endurance et être bourré de bonne chose pour la santé.

Yann- Mais tout ce que sa fait, c'est me donné envie de vomir et c'est plein d'insecte.

Tana- Si on survit jusqu'au dîner se sera déjà beau. Après, on pourra bien manger. Mais si on fait des niaiseries, on aura rien pour souper...

Kaï- Quel genre de cours il y a ?

Spencer- Pratique, endurance, force, cours martial, etc...

Kaï- Il y a combien de cours par jour ?

Tana- Chaque cours dure 1 heure. On en a sans arrêt de 5h30 à 12h30 puis de 1h30 à 8h30, fait le calcul!

Kaï- 14!

Spencer- Oui, monsieur, on a tout les cours qui existe chaque jour!

Yann- L'horaire de l'année est:

FrancaisLuttePratiqueEnduranceEducationPhysiqueMathématique HaltérophilieDînerForceArt martialPsycho-testLangageauto-défense

toupiematch-ressenti.

Kaï- Et il n'y a pas une petite pause?

Tana- Nada, niet!

(Ironique)

Kaï- Génial, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

L'endurance, la force et le match-ressenti se révélèrent être les trois matières que Kaï détestait le plus. On testait l'endurance en fouettant cent fois les écoliers. Kaï résistait au 50 premiers coups mais tombait après le 70e. On testait la force en faisant soulever de 2 a 20 fois leur poids aux enfants. Le dernier cours était sans doutes le pire. On faisait un combat Beyblade, mais chaque coups que recevait la toupie était répandut également dans le corps de son possesseur sous forme d'électrochocs.

Les garçons restait toujours entre eux, séparé des filles sauf lors des...

Max- Kaï? Hello? Sa va? Tu es là?

Kaï- Hum? Quoi?

Max- Faut que tu te réveilles mon vieux!

Kaï- J'sus pas ton vieux!

Tys- Il est revenu!

Ken-On mène 2 à 0.

Ray- C'est à Max !

Max l'emporta haut la main comme il en avait l'habitude.

Commentateur- Et l'équipe des Bleadbreakers gagne pour aller en final!

Tys- Alors chef, on sera contre qui en final?

Ken- Dizzy n'arrive pas à trouver l'information...

Commentateur- Il devrons se battre en final contre l'équipe des Breaker Bleads.

Ray- C'est qui ses...?

Max- Attends un seconde ... !

Tys- Ils ont le même ...

Ken- nom que...

Kaï- nous! La belle affaire!

Ray- C'est seulement l'inverse de notre nom !

Max- J'ai un drôle de pressentiment.

Émily- Hey! Les gars, vous avez peut-être gagner la demi-finale, mais vous aller perdre à la finale!

Ken- Comment sa?

Émily- Vous n'êtes pas de tailles aux BreakerBlads, elles sont invincibles.

Tys- Elles?

Émily- Ce sont juste des filles, gang de tarés.

Ray secoua la tête.

Ray- Décidément elle ne changera jamais.

Max- Non. Au fait Kaï, tu n'as toujours pas répondu a ma question!

Kaï- Hum?

Max- Pourquoi t'es toujours bête comme tes pieds?

Kaï- J'sus né comme ça!

Une fin un peu raide mais venez quand même lire la suite elle est déjà écrite! Que je m'aime! Bon alors on se calme puisque ce n'est qu'un début et oui je sais il y a des fautes d'orthographes


	2. Match final

C'est déjà le deuxième chapitre, je suis toute épaté par moi-même et je pense que je ne suis pas la seul . Enfin j'espère, il se peut que vous ayez une dizaine de chapitre à lire très brusquement mais c'est parce que j'ai déjà écrit la moitié de mon histoire. Assez parler je commence...

Chap 2 ,Match final...

Le lendemain, les 5 jeunes étaient prêt et attendaient leur adversaires de pieds fermes, car ses dames étaient en retard, tout comme Tyson d'ailleurs.

Max- Mais où est-il passé?

Ray-Il est en retard.

Ken-Comme l'autre équipe!

Kaï- Si elles ne sont pa là dans 5 minutes, elles vont perdre par forfait.

C'est alors qu'arrivèrent 4 filles en trombe dans l'arène. La première se nommait Max et ressemblait deux gouttes d'eau à Max. La seconde se nommait Ryta et ressemblait a Ray. La 3e portait un ordi, se nommait Kelly et ressemblait à Kenny. La dernière marchait tranquillement, ses deux avants-bras couvert d'or, ses cheveux bleus encerclant son visage, ses yeux bruns détaillant leurs adverdaires. Elle s'appelait Kayla et était la copie parfaite de Kaï.

Ray- C'est quoi cette folie?

Max- Elles nous ressembleent !

Ken- Je me rapelle, Tyson m'avait appeler pour me dire qu'une fille nommé Tysonnia qui lui ressemblait en tout point, l'avait provoqué dans un duel singulier de Beyblade. Il voulait que tu le remplace Kaï.

Kaï- Hen, hen. (pour aquiescer)

Il regarda attentivement celle qui lui ressemblait. Où l'avait-il déjà vu? Est-ce que c'était Kayla? Cette fille avait les cheveux bleus, mais pas la Kayla de son souvenir. Mais si c'était elle, il était fait à l'os. Mais il gagnerais, qu'elle le veuille ou non?

Ray- Avec toute la chance qu'on a cette Tysonnia est dans leur équipe!

Commentateur- Max et Max s'approche. Le combat opposeras Draciel à un autre Draciel.

Max- Hen?

Kaï- Elles vont toute avoir la même toupie que nous, en plus!

Le match débuta, les draciels recevaient et encaissaient les chocs à une vitesse ahurissante. Les deux spectres apparurent alors, en même temps. Les toupies tombèrent au même instant. Quand ce fut au tour de Ray, le combat fut plus violant. Les toupies perdaient les mêmes pièces aux mêmes instants. Elles tombèrent hors du terrain.

Kaï- On ne peut pas rester à égalité plus longtemps.

Ken- Attention! Cette Kia est corriace. Elle n'a jamais perdue.

Kaï- Ah, oui! J'n'en suis pas si sûr!

Kayla tressaillit en voyant Kaï, cela faisait à peine 2 ans...

Kayla- Comme on se retrouve!

Kaï- Je te laisserais pas de chance ce coups ci!

Kayla- Ah oui, "monsieur j't'aiderais" ?

Kaï sursauta, les autres ne comprenais pas, mais le combat commença...

Kaï- Dranzer, maintenant!

Kayla- Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis!

Une boule de flamme apparue et engloutit le terrain. Les spectateurs crurent que les toupies étaient en cendres. Ils avaient sous-estimé les Dranzers. Elles tournaient encore. Mais celle de Kayla était agité de soubresauts.

En Kayla-Dranzer( Cri demandant une attaque)

duo Kai- Dranzer(Cri demandant une riposte)

C'est alors que le Dranzer de Kayla se désintéga...

Kayla- Non pas encore!

Kaï- Pari tenu, perdu!

Kayla rejoignit les autres filles, honteuse. Kaï serrait entre ses doigts la toupie del ajeune fille. Elle était sorti du terrian de son coté et comme Dranzer avait brisé une de ses pièces, l'illusion de la toupie détruite avait été parfaite. Par contre ce n'était pas prévu.

Commentateur- Les derniers champions du tournois asiatique, sont maintenant ceux du tournois américains, et je dit les sublimes BleadBreakers!

Max- Ouais, gagné!

Ray- Bien jouer!

Ryta- Bravo, ce match était géant.

Max(La fille)-Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir combattu.

Kelly- J'aimerais voir ton ordi(a l'intention de Kenny qui rougit de plaisir)

Kayla- C'était un... très beau match!

Kaï- Dommage que l'une de vos joueuse n'était pas la pour vous voir perdre.

Kayla- Nous serons vengé par sa victoire.

Ray- C'était super.

Max- Je dirais même plus , c'était sensas!

TLF- (rires) Merci! Aurevoir!

Une fois qu'elles furent parties.

Max- Comment t'as connu cette fille?

Le question de Max lui fit autant d'effet qu'un coups de poing en plein ventre. Comment il avait? Connu? Cette fille? Cette fille?

Pourquoi celle-là ? À cause de ses foutues semaines de congé et de jumelage!

Pour que les garçons ai un social avec la gente féminine, les tout jeunes hommes (peu importe leur âge) passait 1 semaine de chaque mois avec 1 fille désigné par les soins des enseignents.

Les préparatifs étaient très dégradant, voir même humilliant.

Les garçons étaient emmenés, déshabiller, laver, frotter, récurer, bichonner, savonner , coiffer et réhabiller par les jeunes femmes qui s'occupait des filles durant les périodes de cours. Pour les filles c'était pareil mais avec des hommes.

Il s'était retrouvé avec une certaine Kayla qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Il s'était senti aggressé par son regard scrutateur et gené par l'humiliation du lavage, il n'avait pas pu se montrer aussi intimidant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Kaï- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes!

Kayla- Un bleuet trop mur!

La méprisant de la tête au pied, il s'assit dans la chambre qui leur avait été assigné. 2 lits, 1 table, 2 chaises et une seule salle de bain. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Alors que dans tout le collège, les garcons faisaient son éloge, cette fille qui sortait d'il ne savait où, se fichait de lui. Cette indifférence le blessait au fond de lui même.

Quand il se coucha il sentit son regard pesé dans son dos, mais dès qu'il se fut retourné, ce fut pour voir que la jeune enfant lui tournait le dos.. Le lendemain ils ne s'adrèssairent pas la parole avant d'avoir eu déjeuner. Il remarqua des bracelets d'or sur les avants-bras de la fillette. Où les avait- elle eut? Il remarqua également que le regard de la petite Kayla s'était figé sur ses ailerons. Il les portait depuis toujours et tout le temps, il avait oublié pourquoi dans... dans quoi déjà? Un accident d'avion. Oui, un accident qui n'était pas un accident. Doù lui sortait cette idée? Peu importe!

Kayla- D'où tu sors sa? (en pointant les ailerons)

Kaï- J'te propose un marcher, tu me bats au Beyblade et je te dis où je les ai eu( Comme il n'en savait rien il n'avait rien a perdre) et si je gagne tu me dis où tu as eu les tiens.

Kayla- (Qui était sûre de gagner) OK!

Malheureusement ce fut Kaï qui gagna.

Kaï- Alors?

Kayla- Bon, d'accord! Je viens de l'Inde et ses bracelets sont le seul souvenir qui me reste de ma mère.

Kaï- Tu peux me dire que tu les a volés , j'te croirais.

Kayla- Mais je t'ai dit la vérité avorton!

Kaï- Qui a gagné, toi ou moi?

Kayla- Laisse tomber!

La semaine s'écoula ainsi, puis les années s'égrenèrent également ainsi. Une semaine de chaque mois, il devait la passer avec Kayla qui était encore plus bête que lui, ou presque. Une fois...

Max-Hellooo !

Tys- On t'parle crâne d'oeuf !

Kaï- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Tys-Mais rien, comme toi d'ailleurs!

Kaï-N'empêche que si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais perdu ce match.

Max- C'est vrai, une chance que Kaï soit bon!

Tys- Est-ce que tu veux dire que je suis pourri?

Max- Avec un peu d'entrainement... (Tyson écumait presque...)

Ray- Et si on passait à table? (...Tyson bavait d'envie en entandant la phrase.)

Max- Kaï?

Kaï- Quoi?

Max- Tu m'as pas répondu! Comment t'as connu cette fille?

Comment expliquer sa ? Kaï attrapa une cuisse de poulet et se mit à la manger pour ensuite faire signe à Max qu'il ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment. À la fin du repas.

Max- Alors ?

Tys- Aller sois pas timide, elle est plutot mignonne quand même...

Max- Avous, tu as sorti avec et elle t'as larguer ?

Kaï- Espèce de crétin, on est allé a la même école !

Ray- Vous voyez bien que vous vous faites des idées !

Tys- Allons ,il y a quelque chose de plus, je le sens. Tu veux juste te défiler avec une excuse bidon...

Max- Un truc est sur, elle est cannoonnn! (Des p'tits coeurs dans les yeux)

Kaï- Ah, mais vous aller me lacher ou je répondrais au tas de rondelle que je vais faire de vous!( Les menaçant de ses ailerons)

Max- Sa va, sa va, j'ai compris!

Tys- Compris quoi?

Ray- Il ne veut pas en parler, sa me semble clair pourtant.

Kaï sortit en faisant claquer la porte. Il marcha longuement en essayant de ne penser à rien. Malheureusement tout les gens qu'il croisait ressemblait à Kia. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir ! Enfin presque!

C'est embêtant de stopper là mais ne vous inquiété pas comme je l'ai dit au début, la suite est déjè écrite! Et si c'était par la fin que tout commençait c'est ici que la théorie se véréfie. A la prochaine. Reviewez moi! Est-ce qu'on peut l'écrire comme ça?


	3. Sauvetage

C'est a nouveau moi avec Le coeur solitaire et même si je ne me suis pas introduis dans le premier chapitre je m'apelle Rdi selon votre préférence, j'adore tout les persos, bien que je donne de l'importance a un seul en précis comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je ferais quelques ajouts intéressant sous peu, il me faut juste encore le temps de trouver mon autre chapitre, si vous vouler m'envoyer des commentaires bon ou mauvais, envoyez-en j'ai le dos large! ne vous faites pas prier, il est sur que si vous voulez m'injurier a tour de bras passer votre chemin.

Tys- Non mais je veux lire la suite moi!

Rdi- Patience tu ne sert presque à rien ici!

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture! Au fait si vous lisez parfois Kia à la place de Kayla c'est parce que j'ai changé son nom, alors il s'agit juste de la même personne, au fait pourquoi ai-je changé son nom, c'est une marque de voiture et je n'avais pas très envie qu'elle est le même nom que des automobiles!

Sauvetage

Quand il fut à l'écart de la foule, prêt d'un petit lac, il s'appuya le dos contre un arbre et se laissa glisser au sol. Pourquoi étais-ce si dur d'accepter que son enfance c'était écoulée dans un asile fondé par son grand-père? Que la seule chose qu'il savait de lui-même, c'était qu'il était Russe. Qu'il n'avait jamais pu savoir qui était ses parents? Avait-il un frère ou une soeur quelque part?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées de ses pensées.Il ramena son genou gauche sur sa poitrine, plaça son bras de manière à protégé sa jambe et à ne laisser voir que ses yeux. Il les ferma et se recrovilla sur lui même autant que possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? D'abord Kayla avait refait surface, ensuite son enfance lui était revenu en mémoire et Max avait voulu savoir...

Si Kayla était là il aurait pu l'écouter parler de ses problèmes, se moqué d'elle, puis seulement s'il aurait été trop loin il aurait pu s'excuser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Voix- Tu pleures?

Kaï releva la tête, lui ,pleurer?Quel idée!Il remarqua que la personne devant lui était ...

Kaï- Kayla?

Sa voix était douce, beaucoup plus douce que d'habitude. Presque, non, vraiment trop douce a son goût.

Kayla- Est-ce que sa va? (Elle se penchait au-dessus de lui)

Kaï se releva d'un bloc et n'eut d'autres choix que de s'appuyer sur l'arbre car elle était presque collé sur lui. Il sursauta en croisant son regard. Ces yeux lui faisait penser aux yeux qu'elle avait eu quand, il y avait de ça si longtemps.

Flash Back

Un trouble de rien du tout, pas plus de 10 minutes, mais c'était quand même trop. Alors il avait 12 ans, c'était le veille de son départ. Il allait prendre une douche. Il avait retiré sa camisole, quand elle avait ouvert la porte. Son premier réflexe avait été de regardé voir qui c'était .

Kayla- Je voulais te dire de ne pas prendre trop de...

Elle s'était figée en apercevant ses biceps et ses pectoraux. Elle s'était avancé vers lui et avait carressé un à un chaque muscle qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle avait carressé tout son torse, tout son dos. Elle l'avait pris de cours alors il n'avait pas réagis à la seconde. Il avait également un peu apprécier. C'était la chose la plus douce qui ne l'avait jamais effleurer. Puis alors qu'elle caressait sa nuque il avait attraper ses bras, lui avait fait effectuer une pirouette au-dessus de lui et l'avait placer devant lui.

Kayla- Avec de tels bras, je ne me demanderais plus comment tu peut faire sa!

Kaï- Calme tes hormones !

Kayla- Ça va lache moi!

Elle se dégagea et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Pendant dix minutes son regard l'avait effrayer et rassurer tour à tour. Ses yeux étaient doux, empreint de solicitude et d'amour. Alors que d'habitude ses yeux étaient tristes et ternes. Elle avait de si beaux yeux quand ils étaient souriants.

Fin Flash back

Kaï- Tes yeux!

Kayla- Quoi mes yeux?

Kaï- Quoi tes, ah et pis rien!

Kayla- Rien ?

Il comprit sans vouloir comprendre, il était, serait-ce possible? amoureux? Il secoua la tête.

Kayla- Tu as des poux mon chou?

Kaï- J'sus pas ton chou!

Sa voix avait perdu tout ton menaçant.

Kayla- Est-ce que tu serais malade? Ta voix est si... si douce!

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'appuya la tête sur son épaule.

Kayla- Tu sait quoi? Il m'est arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui...

Il la serra maladroitement contre lui. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou. Un souffle précipité, anormal. Puis il fut alarmé par sa taille, elle était beaucoup trop maigre.

Kayla- J'ai croisé le regard d'un garçon et il a eu peur de me regarder en face. Je me suis battu contre ce garçon et j'ai tout perdu, un pari à longue échéance, ma toupie! (Des larmes coulèrent de sous ses paupières fermés)

Kayla- Mais ce garçon je... je l'aime!

Il frissona, car se garçon c'était lui. Il en était sûr.

Elle leva la tête, il vit ses yeux, des yeux qui demandaient de l'aide.

Kaï- Qu'est-ce que tu as prit?

Kayla- Moi? Mais rien !

Kaï- Tu es droguée! (elle recula)

Kayla- Ah sa, c'est une des choses que j'ai faites que je regrettes aujourd'hui.

Kaï- Kayla?

Kayla- Mais ce n'est pas grave Kaï, parce que je suis avec toi! Et nous allons faire ensemble le grand saut! Fait moi voir des étoiles, ce soir je suis toute à toi et tu es tout à moi!

Kaï- Et je n'ai rien à dire la-dessus?

Kayla- J'te fait un cadeau, profites-en!

Kaï- Pas toi, pas toi aussi!

Miantenant qu'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait, elle voulait faire... Kaï détestait tout ce qui pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens et sa copine était en train de perdre le contrôle.

Kayla- D'abbord regarde , je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Elle se jeta en arrière et pirouetta sur elle même comme un oiseau et retomba sur ses pieds. Elle se mit ensuite a marcher sur ses mains. Elle se déplacait avec grâce mais Kaï voyant réellement sa maigreur prit peur qu'elle ne se casse quelque chose.

Kaï-Arrête!

Kayla- Pourquoi faire?

Elle se rapprochait du lac, faisant une roue latéral arrière, il vit, elle allait tomber, elle n'avait jamais appris à nager!

Kaï-Arrête!

Kayla- Mais vient, c'est aahhhhhh! (elle tomba dans l'eau)

Kaï- Kayla!

Il se jeta à l'eau et plongea dans les profondeurs. Il l'aperçut qui flottait au centre du lac. Il remonta prendre de l'air. Il devait faire vite! Il replongea, l'attrapa et la ramena à la surface. Il la déposa tout doucement et tomba à terre. A genoux sur le sol, il sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux. Tant pis, il n'en mourrait pas. Il frissona, la nuit était tombé et l'eau était glacée. Il caressa les cheveux de Kayla et sentit ses larmes coulées. Il la souleva et la regarda das la clair de lune, comme elle était belle! Il fallait absolument qu'elle sois vivante! Il l'assit au pied de l'arbre et vérifia si...

Kaï- Aaaaahhhhh! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

Elle respirait, faiblement, mais elle respirait. Elle toussota un peu et alors que les larmes de Kaï continuait à couler, elle ouvrit les yeux puis battit des paupières d'une manière si charmante que si le jeune Russe n'avait pas été accroupi, il serait tombé à genoux. Il la serait doucement contre lui pour se rassurer qu'elle était bien vivante, jamais il n'avait eu autant peur de perdre quelqu'un. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il faisait.

Kaï- Ne me fais plus jamais sa! (Il se redressa d'un bloc et Kia se releva)

Kayla- Quoi?

Kaï- J't'avais dit que j't'apprendrais à nager, enh?

Kayla- Oui, pourquoi?

Kaï C'est décidé, demain tes cours commence !

Kayla- Mais pourquoi?

Kaï- Tu as failli te noyer j'te signal !

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait .

Kayla- Tu as raison je suis trempé!

Kaï- Bien sûr!

Elle remarqua alors l'eau qui gouttait des cheveux de Kaï et les larmes qui roulait sur ses joues.

Kayla- Mais, tu pleures et tu es trempé de la tête au pied!

Kaï- Ah, sa!( il retira sa camisole, qu'il tordit, ce qui créa une petite flauqe d'eau puis il se mit à tordre ses cheveux)

Kayla-Tu es encore plus musclé que la dernière fois!

Il secoua la tête, faisant se dresser ses cheveux dnas le vent qui leur permirent de reprendre leur forme habituel.

Kayla- Pourquoi tu pleures?

Aussitot il essuya ses larmes. Elle se mit à tordre ses cheveux à son tour et le vent les fit sécher.

Kayla- Alors?

Kaï- Quoi? (Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir?)

Kayla -Pourquoi tu pleurais?

Kaï-A cause d'une conasse gelée qui c'était jeté dans un lac glacé, qui ne savait pas nager et que par conséquant, j'ai dû repêcher!

Kayla- Maintenant il fait froid, mais je n'était ni une conasse, ni gelée tout à l'heure!

A ses mots elle l'attrapa, le plaqua sur l'arbre et écrasa sa gorge avec l'un de ses bracelets.

Kaï- Écoute(le souffle cours), tu étais dopé et encore chaude d'alcool, alors tu faisais la folle. Et je(elle appuya plus fort) j'ai eu peur pour toi et ( elle relacha la pression)...

Kayla- Toi, tu as eu peur pour moi?

Kaï- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure?

Kayla- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ?

Kaï- Au moins des fois tu écoutes quand j'te parles.

Kayla- Comment as-tu su que j'étais, enfin, euh?

Kaï-Tes yeux, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

Kayla- Dis donc, tu fais quoi pour tes muscles?

Kaï prit peur, peut-être qu'elle était encore sous l'influence de sa drogue.

Kaï- Arrête moi sa tout de suite! Je ne serais à personne, surtout pas à toi et toi non plus!

Kayla- De quoi tu parles?

Kaï- De ce que tu voulais faire?

Kayla frissonna, un goutte d'eau derrière la tête.

Kayla- Pour de vrai?

Kaï- Ce coups-ci, oui!

Kayla- Désoler!

Kaï- ça va ! Si je ne meurt d'hypothermie je devrais survivre!

Kayla-C'est vrai qu'il fait de plus en plus froid. Mais je trouve ça pas trop mal quand même.

Kaï se racla la gorge. Elle se rendit conte qu'elle le plaquait toujours sur l'arbre et décida d'en profiter. Elle se colla sur lui, barrant son chemin d'un bras solide, serrant son corps contre elle avec l'autre.Mais Kaï avait décidé de pas se laisser faire.

Kaï- Un autre jour peut-être!

Il tassa la bras envellopé d'or, enfila sa camisole, alors qu'il allait masqué son torse à la vue de la jeune fille.

Kayla- Ne fait pas sa!

Kaï- Ne pas faire quoi?

Kayla d'approcha de lui et posa sa main sous le haut du jeune hommme. Il sentit la chaude caresse des doigts de l'adolescente sur sa peau, puis soupira, mal à l'aise. Chose qu'il détestait au plus haut point!

Kai- Lache-moi!

Kayla- Pourquoi, je sais que tu aimes ça!

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire qui le fit fondre au fond de lui-même.

"Si seulement il faisait un peu plus chaud, je l'enlevrais bien mon haut, mais elle est encore dopé, si sa continue, elle va se remettre à sauté partout et elle va retomber dans le lac. Ah, et pis, qu'est-ce que ca peut me faire qu'elle ai des problèmes? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Il était venu pour trouver des réponses a ses questions et si ça continuait il allait repartir avec encore plus de quesitons.Non, francement sa ne marchait pas !

Kai- Eh pas plus loin! (en reculant)

Kayla- Dire que j'allais trouver la partie la plus intéressante de toute ton anatomie!

C'est vrai elle avait glissé sa main le long de sa cuisse sous son pantalon et tout doucement...

Kayla- N'est pas peur, moi aussi se sera ma première fois.(Elle n'est pas très clair sur la première fois de quoi)

Il s'était jeté dans l'arbre en arrière, mais elle l'avait attrappé par son écharpe et l'avait tiré vers le bas. Il tenta de filé mais elle tira si fortement sur l'écharppe qu'il s'étendit de tout son long au sol et failli bien être étrangler. La jeune fille s'approchait de lui.

Jamais la Kayla qu'il avait connu ne lui aurait fais sa ! Il tenta de se relever, mais elle le maintenu a terre ce coups-ci il en avait mare,il en avait mare d'avoir peur, d'avoir été mit dans une telle position était plus que déplaisant. Il était plus que temps qu'il prenne les choses en mains. Il la projeta dans le lac quand elle sauta sur lui et ...

.. dut allé la chercher. Il l'étendit un nouvelle fois au sol mais ce coups ci il devait faire drolement attention, s'il ne voulait pas se reprendre une prise de bec!

Il l'observa, évaluant tout ses mouvements, un main sur son cou, tentant de récupérer sa respiration. Il se rendit bientot compte qu'elle s'était endormie, l'envellopa dans son écharpe et alla se réfugier dans l'arbre pour dormir en paix!

Ray- Il n'est pas rentrer et c'est le cadet de tes soucis?

Tys- Écoutes Ray, s'il disparait, je deviens le chef !

Max- Ah ah ah, comme si tu allais devenir le chef parce que Kaï disparait.

Ken- Ah mon avis, il va bientot rentrer.

Les trois étoiles marquent la fin de se court chapitre de 8 page! Je m'épatates en mautadine, tandis que mon vocabulaire en reperd. Au prochain chapitre, il est tout près fini, je l'ai déjà écrit lui aussi.


	4. Chicane de ménage

Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va? Moi? Hyper vitesse! J'ai retrouvé mon chapitre dans une pile de vieux dossiers, déjà écrit, c'est pas gentil un peu de sa part?

Quoi? Euh, non c'est vrai je l'avait déjà écrit, il attendait juste là que je l'udapted, c'est dur à écrire ce truc là. Merci a toutes les personnes pour les reviews, c'est hyper gentils, j'espère que bientôt vous serez hypra nombreux. En attendant voici un autre chapitre...

Chap 4 Chicane de ménage

Kayla- Kaï, Kaï, où es-tu ?

Il ne descendit pas, mais ouvrit un oeil.

Kayla- Kaï, pitié, reviens! Excuse-moi! Ce, ce n'étais pas moi-même, oui j'aime bein tes muscles, tes biceps et p'tre ben tes pectoraux aussi, mais je... ooooohhhhhh Kaï!

Il se sentit un peu mal de la laisser se morfondre, mais pensez-vous qu'il allait lui montrer?

Kayla- Je sais que j'aurais pas du me moquer de tes larmes, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un , encore moins que toi, puisse pleurer pour moi. Pas parce que j'ai pris de la drogue comme tout le monde mais vraiment pour moi...

Ça c'était bête, d'avoir pleurer. Il s'était construit une carapace de froideur et en 1 nuit, ce qu'il avait mit des années a créer c'était entièrement effacé.

Kaï- Kia, écoute, je ... (il était sorti de sa cachette)

Kayla-Kaï!

Ces yeux s'illuminèrent. Qu'est- ce qu'elle serait belle si elle avait 3 livres de plus. Oui, il faut absolument que je lui fasse gagné du poid, elle est beaucoup trop mince. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle. Mais elle recula.

Kayla- Excuse-moi, mais j'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas et que je ne puisse pas te rendre ton écharppe. Merci elle m'a tenu chaud. Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour hier?

Kaï- Tais-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Je ... tu es toute pardonnée.

Kayla- Alors tu es tout à moi et je suis toute à toi?

Kaï-...( bon sang, elle a du prendre une triple dose)

Kayla- C'est une farce!

Kaï- Elle était pas drole.

Kayla- Désoler!

Kaï- Ah viens là,(il l'a prit dans ses bras) écoute moi bien se coup-ci, tant que je ne meurt pas d'hypothermie je survivrais.

Kayla- Merci! Tiens...

Elle lui enfila son écharpe, puis s'appuya sur son épaule.

Kaï- Est-ce que sa va ?

Kayla-Oui je veux seulement être proche de celui que j'aime.

Kaï se sentit rougir, mais secoua la tête.

Kayla-Alors pourquoi t'as pleurer?

Kaï- C'est mon affaire!

Kayla- Tu me l'aurais dit hier?

Kaï- C'était pas plus ton affaire hier que sa l'est aujourd'hui!

Kayla- D'accord, monsieur est chatouilleux, moi j'ai parler et ...

Kaï- Tu attendras!

Kayla- Ah, j'ai compris, tu veux faire du suspense.

Maintenant ils marchaient en pleine rue, une foule les encerclait, Kaï se sentait stressé au max...

Kaï- Non, c'est le coup de lâche moi j'ai rendez- vous!

Kayla- Avec qui?

Kaï- Sois pas jalouse, mais étant capitaine d'une équipe de Beyblade j'ai quelqeus responsabilités envers eux et pour mon grand malheur, on vit dans la même maison.

Kayla- Moi aussi tu sauras!

Kaï- Et alors, raison de plus poour que tu rentre!

Kayla - Et mon cours de natation?

Kaï- Plus tard, je suis en retard !

Kayla- Ce sera quoi la tenue nécessaire?

Kaï- Ca me fait rien, arrange toi!

Ils étaient rendus devant la maison qu'occuppait l'équipe des BleaBreakers. Il revint à l' idée de Kaï les questions posées par Max et Tyson. Il n'avait aucune envie de les voir pour de les entendre et encore moins qu'ils le voient avec Kayla. C'est alors que , s'en que Kaï ne s'en rende compte, ses coéquipiers se collèrent sur la porte pour entendre.

Kayla- Et si j'ai rien?

Kaï- De quoi rien? J'te demande pas d'emmener des palmes.

Kayla- Non, je veux dire que j'ai pas de maillots! Alors je peux apprendre sans rien porter, tu comprends a poils.

Kaï- J't'ai déjà dit de te calmer les hormones

(A l'Intérieur ou plutot de l'autre coté de la porte)

Max- Wow! Elle y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère!

Tys- Si lui y veut pas moi je veux ...

Ray lui avait plaqué sa main sur la gueule histoire d'entendre et juste pour vous l'assurer...

Ken- Chut!

(On revient dehors)

Kayla- Alors sa fonctionne? Parce que si oui, tu pourrais venir dans la même "tenue".

Kaï- Toi, viens là et suis moi!

Kayla- A vos ordres mon chou!

Max- Il l'a le surnom! (Derrière la porte)

Kaï- Prio, j'sus pas ton chou! Secondo, j'te laisserais surement pas parader devant tout les pervers de cette ville! Tercio, demain tu ferais mieux d'aimer l'eau! Quatro, suis- moi et ne dis rien!

Kayla- Compris, mais c'est moi qui passe devant!

Kaï- Pas besoin de crier!

Kayla ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied si fort que Tyson, Max et Kenny se prirent la porte en pleine face, dont Tyson mangea presque la poignée car il la reçut en pleine fraise. Ray se recula juste à la dernière minutes. Kaï referma la porte d'un coup si fort que les carreaux se fêlèrent. Il transpersa d'un regard noir les 4 jeunes hommes puis se tourna vers Kayla qui était déjà entré dans une pièce.

Kayla- Mais c'est trop mignon! Dommage que ce soit pas la tienne Kaï!

En vérité c'était la chambre de Max.

Kaï- Tu dois absolument te jeté sur la première porte venue?

Kayla- Laisse moi passer, au wash!(c'était la chambre de Tyson)

- Celle la fait penser, oh c'est pas mal, mais j'espère trouver mieux (celle de Kenny)

- Génial, elle est trop bien( Celle de Ray (vous aviez compris))

Kaï- C'est n'importe quoi!

Kayla- Ne cris pas, pense à mes oreilles, je voudrais pas être sourde avant le temps, oh!...là j'y crois pas. C'est vraiment ta chambre ?

Kaï- Ouais et alors? (avec un regard glacial)

Kayla- Jamais je n'aurais cru que se serais si...

Kaï- Vas au bout de ta pensé!

Kayla- Si ordonné! Mais c'est bien elle, il y a ton odeur partout! Sur le bureau, en dessous, sur tes oreillers, dans ton lit, dans... hey, t'as pas de miroir! Comment tu fais pour te peigner?

Elle croisa son regard noir et fondit.

Kayla- Tu es tellement beau quand tu es faché! Remarque qu'après 9 ans sans miroir, t'as pas du voir l'utilité d'en avoir un, tu connais ta coupe par coeur! Et puis, remarque que t'es toujours faché alors t'es toujours craquant!

Kaï- Qu'elle dose t'as prit pour tomber comme sa?

Kayla- Dose normal!

Kaï- Combien de gramme?

Kayla- 5g, rien de plus, hier , je pense que j'en ai pris 10, mais...

Kaï- Mais rien, pense à ta santé 2 seconde!

Kayla- Je suis en pleine forme.

Kaï- Assez pour passer à deux doigts de te noyer?

Kayla- Mais je m'en suis sorti!

Kaï- La prochaine fois je ne serais surement pas là pour te sortir de l'eau. Et alors tu auras l'air fine, toute seule, à gesticuler dans le lac, jusqu'à ce que tu coules.

Il alla vers son armoire et en sortit une camisole noire moulante.

Kayla- Tu devais pas m'apprendre à nager?

Kaï- Oui et tu nageras avec sa! O.K.?

Kayla-Tu penses que sa me fait?

Kaï-Tu pouvais le porter, tu pourras le porter encore !

Kayla- Mais ?

Kaï- Si tu es trop maigre pour, tu prendras quelques kilos et sa ira bien.

Kayla- Je ne suis pas si mince que sa!

Kaï sortit sa tête de ses tiroirs. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, tourna autour d'elle, la jugea de la tête au pied.

Kaï- Un coup de vent et tu casses!

Kayla- Hey!

Kaï- Avant tu rentrais dans mon linge avec une taille normal, alors tu t'arranges ! T'avais qu'a manger au lieu de te dopé!

Kayla- C'est pas comme sa qu'sa c'est passé!

Kaï- Tu es quand même maigre à faire peur et avec tes cernes tu ressembles tellement à une sorcière que tu n'auras plus besoin de te déguiser pour halloween.

Kayla- Des cernes, aahhh!

Elle se retourna sur le lit et s'enfouit le visage dans un oreiller.

Kaï- Que je te vois de dos ou de face, j'ai quand même envie de vomir. Mais bon, va falloir faire avec .

Tys- Tu pourrais m'expliquer?

Les autres n'attendaient que sa.

Kaï- J'ai pas fini! Alors attends! J'te met sur ma liste, t'inquiète!

Il se tourna vers Kayla qui s'était levée.

Kayla- Alors, aller, c'est quoi la prochaine insulte.

Kaï- Écoute, je trouve que t'en demande beaucoup, bon comme j'n'aurais aucun pantalon à ta taille, y faudra que tu t'en trouve .

Kayla- Si j'ai rien, je met rien.

Kaï- Pour te promener en mono-kini, de quoi donner une crise cardiaque à quiconque te verra. Non, tu trouve un boxer s'il faut mais arrange-toi et j'ai plus rien a dire, alors tu devras être là ou t'as failli rester, demain, cinq heures .

Kayla-Mais je vais geler!

Il l'attrapa par la taille, la sortit de la chambre et une fois sa porte fermée il la posa sur le sol.

Kaï- Alors tu viendras en courant, mais prend 1 kilo ou 2 avant tu es beaucoup trop maigre.

Kayla- T'es pas mon père!

Kaï- Et alors, faudrait p'tre que t'en ai un!

Kayla- Et toi il te faudrait un père et une mère mais tu c'est même pas si t'en a et si t'en a où y sont? T'es un pauvre Russe totalement perdu qui fait comme si de rien n'était!

Kaï- Et toi t'es qu'une sale garce qui as tout eu jusqu'à ce que ta cage doré s'ouvre!

Tys- QUELQU'UN POURRAIT M'EXPLIQUER?

Kayla récupéra son sang froid en moins de deux minutes tout comme Kaï.

Kayla- Sa, c'est Kaï, le plus stupide et le plus hypocrite des gars qu'il y a sur la planète! Je l'ai connu quand il avait quatre ans et il était bien moins pire que maintenant. Je me suis ramassé pendant 9 ans de ma vie avc lui dans ma chambre!

(J'ai dit récupéra son sang froid)

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Kaï.

Kaï- C'était arrangé,pas par moi, jamais je n'aurais voulu de sa.

Kayla- Comme si les filles étaient des choses! Le même cavalier!

Max- De quoi le cavalier?

Kaï- Laisse tomber! Et toi sort d'ici!

Kayla- Dans le temps...

Kaï- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais comprends bien que dans le temps tu étais regardable! Alors, dehors! (sa rime a rien tout ca, ah mais si sa rime!)

Elle sortit et les vitres de la porte se brisèrent.

Ken- Génial! Comment on va payer sa ?

Kaï- C'est ton problème!

Ray- Mais elle n'a pas l'air si méchante...

Tys- Et puis elle n'est pas si laide. Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait à part de lui sauver la vie?

Kaï- Va au diable! (il s'enferma dans sa chambre)

Le vilain garnement qui agit comme s'il avait dix ans, il devait être mignon à dix ans quand j'y pense. À la prochaine histoire.

Leenaren: _Merci pour tes encouragements ça fait plaisir, la suite est ben, elle est en haut, et elle viendra encore longtemps. Justement pour les filles de breakersblade, ai-je préciser qu'il s'agissait de leur véritable nom d'équipe? Je n'en suis pas sûre, eh bien non, en fait ce sont les Darksisters et elles ne ressemblent pas au BladBreakers du tout, c'est juste une tactique pour déstabiliser l'ennemi, comme tu as pu le voir, ça n'a pas marcher. Elles ont été élever à l'abbaye avec Kai et les demolitionsboys, ça promait d'être interréssant, est-ce que j'ai dit que bientôt les bladbreakers déménage? Non, est bien ce sera pas trop dur de deviner où._

_J'ai encore 12 chapitre à udapter, alors laisser moi une chance. Reviewez-les tous s'il-vous-plaît, merci d'avance pour ceux qui le feront. _

_Ouf 8 pages de boucler, et j'ai un examen de math à préparer..._


	5. Les représailles

Déja un autre chapitre et aucune précision sur les séquences de paroles qui sont pourtant si nombreuses. Alors quand c'est TysTyson, RayRay, MaxMax, KenKenny, Kayla Kayla, Ryta Ryta, les autres filles de l'équipe de Kia ne sont pas importante pour le moment, VoltVoltaire(il va arriver bientot) TLA Tout les autres, Kaï Kaï, Spen Spencer, TalaTala ou Tana, (je ne suis pas brancher pour son nom) Yann Yann(je sais que ça s'écrit Ian mais je m'en fiche), Direc Mère de Max, AnasAnastasia( elle est dans le prochain fic comme la mère de Max, ou peut'tre l'autre d'après),présentateur présentateur ,con conne ou con, tout autre persone n'étant pas encore prévu sera préciser dans le prochain chapitre. RDI pour vous servir... un fic bien cuit!

Chap 5 Les représailles!

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait? IL s'était mis a la critiquer avec autant d'ardeur que s'il se serait s'agit de Tala. Oui, il détestait Tana, mais elle?

Kaï- Kayla? (dans un murmure)

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si dur pour lui d'accepter qu'il ne la détestait pas, loin de là, au contraire? Il avait pleurer parce qu'il avait peur. Peur pour elle, peur d'elle, peur pour son futur... Si elle piquait une overdose et passait dans l'autre monde, il deviendrait plus froid que le plus froid des hivers de Russie.

Elle avait fait fondre tout le froid en lui, son regard, elle avait fait fondre son coeur, sa carapace, tout. Elle était plus maigre qu'un cadavre et cela lui avait fait peur avant tout. Blanche comme drap, un visage d'une douceur infinie marqué par d'une peine incroyable. Elle ne casserait pas au vent mais, elle gardait tout ses sentiments de l'intérieur et son corps les extériorisait en maigrissant. D'abord sa tailles, ses cuisses, sa poitrine, puis elle deviendrait un tas d' os ambulant. Le moindre rhume pourrait la tué dès lors.

Il n'ausait pas imaginer par quoi elle était passer pour se donner sa drogue. La moindre peine lui ferait glisser la main. 1g de plus, puis un autre et eocre jusqu'a ce qu'elle atteigne la limite et alors l'overdose... Il l'avait brusqué pour lui faire comprendre le danger qu'elle courait. Il voudait l'aider a arrêter. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de ce justifier?

Kaï sourit, son grand-père avait réussi l'impossible. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait arrangé son couple avec Kayla. Le vieillard ne pouvait faire disparaître des jeunes éternellement. Alors son école lui en ferait!

Ce n'était pas pour qu'il sache qu'il y avait des filles ou que les gars puissent leur parler et savoir comment se tenir av ec en société. On les habituaient l'un a l'autre durant quelques années, il les faisaient devenir célèbre chacun de leur coté et après, quand enfin ils se retrouvaient, on signait les papiers et on fêtait le mariage, les enfants ne tardaient pas a suivre. Quand il en avait asssé pour la génération suivante, les beybladeurs devenaient des joueurs légendaires qui disparaissaient mystérieusement du jour au lendemain.

Kaï avait dit qu'il ne se laissserait pas prendre. Mais il était réellement tomber amoureux. Étant trop dur, il avait fillé devant les avance de la jeune fille. Oui, il savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il avait pris une heure pour analyser la situation et la comprendre. En Bayblade, 1 seconde lui suffisait. Il s'assit, mais ses épaules s,affaisèrent.. Il sera les poings et se redressa. Il devait avoir asser de temps pour l'aider. L'aider a partir d'aujourd'hui!

Elle courait dans le vent, serrant le ballot noir contre sa poitrine, elle regarda à droite, à gauche, elle remit ses bracelets d'or et s'avança vers un restaurants. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Hier, il avait pleurer pour elle, à cause d'elle, il tenait donc à elle, mais il l'avait traiter de tout les noms, est-ce qu'il devenait humain le soir uniquement et que le reste du temps il ne parlait a personne, sauf pour les abaisser? Et ne se fiait qu'à lui et à sa toupie?

Le Russe avait raison, elle était maigre a faire peur. Elle le remarqua en se voyant dans une vitrine. Maigre, elle plus jamais! Droguée, elle, plus jamais? Pour que Kaï soit fier, pour qu'il lui sourit. Elle allait les prendres ses 10 livres. Mais elle n,en pesait que 60 et encore la c'était grâce a ses os forts.60 livres en une journée. C'était fesable. Mais il fallait de l'argent et pour avoir de l'argent... Elle frissonna. Elle filla au restaurant.

Kayla- Pense à son sourire, pense à son sourire...

Ray était dans la cuisine quand il vit Tyson arriver.

Ray- Eh, je voudrais manger se que j'ai préparer, alors tu restes hors de ma cuisine!

Tys- Mais?

Max- Moi, je peux entrer?

Ken- Et moi?

Ray- Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais tous vous laisser mourrir de faim?

Tys- Et moi? (les larmes au yeux)

Ray- Si je te laisse entrer, on va mourir de faim!

Et il ferma la porte sur un Tyson en pleurs. Celui-ci entendit des bruits dans la salle d'entrainement. Il descendit voir. C'était Kaï.

Sa toupie faisait des cercles autour de lui tandis que le sol était couvert de toutes les toupies que le jeune homme avait pu trouver. Des lanceurs étaient installés sur les murs, au plafond, dans la plancher. Kaï était encerclé.

Tys- Est-ce que tu veux que je...

Kaï- La FERME!

D'un mouvement du poignet il fit rebondir sur le mur un des projectile,puis du pied, de l'aileron. Gauche, droite, haut, bas. Pendant ce temps Dranzer détruisait toutes les toupies qu'il y avait sur le sol. Celui-là, il avait profité d'elle, lui s'était son grand-père. Bientot il ne resta qu'une rangée de 20 toupies au sol. Les autres gars qui voulait Kayla. Et celui là, devant les autres, Tana!

Kaï- Dranzer!

Le spectre ailé apparue dans toue sa splendeur et calcina les toupies alignées.

Kaï- Dranzer!

Une boule de feu émergea de la toupie et se lança sur Kaï.

Tyson avait jusque là regarder méduser, mais alors il vit que Kaï ne chercherait pas à éviter l'attaque. Kaï croisait les bras atendant la balle de feu. Il se protégea le visage de ses mains et les flammes vinrent se mêler a sa silhouette.

La toupie bleue fonça, fit un saut et suivit une trajectoire rectiligne visant le coeur de Kaï.

Il veux se tuer, pensa Tyson.

Mais alors Kaï émergea des flammes en un morceau, aucun de ces vêtements brulés, aucun de ses cheveux roussis. La toupie du jeune Russe tournait sous le feu qui s'éteint, puis la toupie alla dans la main de Kaï.

Tys- Comment t'as fait?

Kaï- Qu'en dis-tu?

Tys- Tu fiche ben des problèmes avec cette fille mais tu en vaux la peine!

Kaï- Bon, salut!

Tys- Où tu vas?

Kaï- Manger.

Tys- Quoi? (les larmes remontèrent a ses yeux)

Kaï eut un sourire mauvais.

Kaï- Alors, bon appétit!

Tyson tomba au sol en larme, frappant le sol de ses poings et de ses pieds.

Ray- Tu viens manger?

Kaï- Y'a un problème? (Ray fit non de la tête)

Il avala son repas et sortit prétextant, ne prétextant rien du tout, de quoi aurait-il a s'expliquer?

Ken- Il retourne voir cette fille?

Max- Tu penses qu'il va s'excuser?

Tys- Lui jamais, regarde sa!

Kenny vit alors le film de Kaï durant son entrainement .

Ken- Tu as raison.

Ray- J'espère juste qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

Elle avait proposé ses services à un client qui lui rapportait beaucoup. Mais après le massage dorsal et abdominal, l'homme l' avait attrapé par la taille et lui glissa qu'il voulait plus ce jour-là. Elle comprit. Si Kaï n'avait pas été si fier ou si peu sûr de lui.

Elle ne voulait pas une première fois avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait visé Kaï, lui et personne d'autre. Mais elle n,avait pas un sou et c,est comme sa qu'elle en aurait.

Kayla- Dans ce cas, je vous propose de rajouter un 20 .

Gars- C'est ta première fois?

Kayla- Oui .

Gars- Sa vaut un supplément de 49 ou 60 et p'tre un 20 de plus pour un plaisir parfait.

Déjà il déboutonnait la chemise de la jeune fille. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit Kaï devant elle, pas se gros hommes qui pesait au moins 300 lbs. Elle avait choisi Kaï et personne d'autre.

Kayla- Vous pouvez me payer tout de suite?

Gars- OK tiens 120 , mais tu ferais mieux d'être bien roulée.

Elle prit le 120 et fit un bond par la fenêtre qu'elle traversa d'un coup de pied. Sa chemise dont les manches étaient presques arrachées ne tenait qu'a un bouton. Elle portait une jupe serré mais restait fort agile. Mais la hauteur était trop grande pour qu'elle retombe sur ces pieds. Elle allait mourir, mais elle mourait sans crier! Au moins, elle devait ça à Kaï.

(de sa fenêtre)

Gars- belle conasse!

(des airs)

Kayla-Lâche!

Kaï- Kayla?

Il l'avait entendu crier, mais ou était-elle? Par là? Oui, par là! Il partit à la course.

Elle allait bientôt s'écraser sur le sol. Elle le voyait qui se rapprochait, beaucoup trop vite a son goût.

Kaï arriva dans la rue où elle chutait, il l'aperçut.

Kaï- Non, mais elle est folle!

Il se précipita et l'attrapa de justesse. Il tressaillit en sentant sa légèreté et la maigreur de sa taille. Elle avait voulu Kaï et elle l'avait , elle se jeta dans ses bras.

L'homme voyant qu'il pourrait récupérer son argent fonça vers la rue en dévalant son escalier.

Kayla- Toi et personne d'autre, personne d'autre, non,personne d'autre!

Kaï rougit légèrement en comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler.

Kaï- Non, Kayla, personne d'autre, juste toi et moi!(avec une infinie douceur dans la voix )

Il la serra a son tour contre lui. Non, personne d'autre!

Gars- Eh, la garce!

Kayla leva un visage remplit de larme.

Kayla- Toi, personne d'autre. (elle serra Kaï plus fort contre elle)

Il se sentit presque étouffer, jamais il n'aurait soupconner qu'elle serait si forte.

Mais le bonhomme approchait et il était un peu grand pour Kaï.

Kaï regarda Kayla, les billets d'argent, l'homme qui s'approchait, la chemise presque complètement détaché de la jeune fille.

Kayla- Toi, personne d'autre.

Kaï- Sa va! J'ai compris, allez viens, on va s'en sortir.

Ils partirent a la course et réussirent à échapper au tas de graisse, sauf la manche de Kayla que le bonhomme lui arracha.

Kaï- Tant que la chemise ne vient pas avec!

Elle lui sourit, puis il lui montra son dos, elle s'accrocha à son cou et il se jeta dans les airs pour s'accrocher à une lierre de feuille qui grimpait sur un immeuble.

Kayla- Dis donc, il nous suit par l'ascenseur!

Kaï- Alors accroche toi!

Il se mit a grimper le long des ronces qui courrait sur le mur.

Kayla- Tes pieds glissent?

Kaï- Je n'ai aucune prise, mais ce n'ai pas grave!

Kayla- Tu ne vas pas sauté en haut?

Kaï- Tu as bien sauté en bas moi je compte aller un peu plus loin.

Kayla- Et le poid, y sera pas un peu trop lourd?

Kaï- Fais 130 lbs plus ton poids.

Kayla- 190!

Kaï- Tu pèses vraiment que ça? OK, se sera facile!

Kayla- Tu en es sûr?

Kaï- Sa parait que t'as pas taté mes jambes!

Kayla- Quand est-ce que je pourrais le faire?

(surement pas se dit-il dans sa tête)

Kaï-

tre quand tu auras attaché ta chemise...

Kayla- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse, on est dans les airs.

Kaï- Arrange toi parce que le dernier bouton attaché n'est plus!

Kayla- Comment tu sais sa?

Kaï- Je l'ai senti craquer dans mon dos et après, je me suis senti bien.

Kayla- Ah, arrête moi sa!

Kaï- Finalement je vais opter pour le bas!

Kayla- De quoi le bas?

Kaï- Accroche toi et essaye de ne pas m'étrangler!

Kayla- Parce que j't'étranglais?

Kaï- C'est partit!

Il se donna une poussée avec les bras, assoma la bonhomme qui attendait son argent à la fenêtre avec un coup de pied et s'orienta de manière à toucher le sol avec ses pieds en premier. Puis il toucha terre.

Kayla- Est-ce que ça va?

Kaï- Ça irait mieux si tu me lachais!

Elle descendit.

Kayla- Vraiment merci, sa fait 3 fois en deux jours que tu me sauves la vie, comment pourrais-je te remercier?

Kaï- Suis-moi et parle moins fort!

D'abord, ils filèrent aussi loin que leur jambes le leur permirent, ils étaient à la même place que la veille quand Kaï s'arrêta. La nuit était en train de tomber.

Kayla-Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu trouver sa beau hier?

Kaï- Je sais pas. Mais p'tre devrais-tu attaché cette chemise.

Kayla- Oui, mais...

Kaï- Quoi?

Kayla- Une seconde!

Elle attacha la chemise de manière à cacher sa poitrine puis elle se tourna vers Kaï, elle releva sa blouse pour lui laisser voir sa taille. Kaï sentit son estomac se nouer. Il détourna le regard. Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os, il aurait pu conter ses côtes.

Kayla- Kaï, regarde moi! Est-ce que je te donne envie de vomir?

Il la ragarda, ses bras étaient décharnés, elle portait une jupe a taille basse, il pouvait voir le début des os de ses hanches qui dépassaient de sa peau. Dans ses bras et ses jambes, il n'y avait que des muscles.

Kaï- Kayla,je ... comment te dire?

Kayla- Sois franc!

Kaï- Daccord, sa me rend malade de te voir comme ça...

Kayla- Tu vois? Je suis laide a faire peur!

Kaï- Non, vois-tu? Sa me rend malade, mais malade d'inquiétude.

Elle s'approcha de lui, prit les mains du jeune homme et les mit autour de sa taille.

Kayla- Ça ne te dégoutte pas, ça ?

Kaï déglutit, il fesait le tour de sa taille uniquement avec ses deux mains et il avait du leste. Il ne sentait aucune chair sous ses doigts.

Kaï - Arrête, je ne suis pas dégouté du tout.

Kayla-Mais de quoi as-tu peur?

(retirant ses mains)

Kaï- De ce qui pourrait t'arriver maintenant.

Kayka- Bien sûr!

Kaï- Depuis combien de temps tu te drogue?

Kayla- Deux ans.

Kaï- Dit moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu arrêtes?

Kayla- Non, il n'est jamais trop tard. Mais pourquoi j'arrêterais?

Kaï- Pour toi, pour te sauver!

Kayla- Et si j'en ai pas envie?

Kaï- Arrête moi sa!

Kayla- Mais a quoi sa rime, tu ne m'aimes même pas, tu n'aime personne!

Kaï- Ah oui ?

Il l'attrapa par les épaules( faut comprendre qu'il en a marre de paniquer chaque fois qu'il la prend dans ses bras par la taille.) il la serra contre lui pour se graver son odeur en mémoire et il l'embrassa.

Pas pour la contredire ou pour dire qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il en avait besoin. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti si proche de quelqu'un, jamais auparavant il avait été si loin avec quelqu'un, jamais il n'avait tant désirer quelque chose. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que quand cette douce chaleur qui était le véritable amour l'envahie. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse tant aimer une personne. Non, jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse se sentir aussi bien, aussi libre, une fois qu'il eut déclarer ses sentiments, parce que venant de Kaï c'était une véritable déclaration d'amour.

Le moment avait été magique et ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'oublirait jamais. Tout deux avait compris qu'ils s'aimaient et que ce serait leur premier et surement leur dernier amour. Enfin ils l'espéraient. Maintenant leurs problèmes leur semblait n'être rien. Ils avaient la vie devant eux pour les régler et la vie c'est plus qu'asser pour régler des problèmes. Il se recula troublé.

Kayla- Attends une seconde! Tu veux dire que tu, toi, tu ... t'as réussi à..

Kaï- C'est pas plus grave, alors, sa serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre.

Kayla- Attends, je t'aimes et...

Kaï- Je ...(il marqua un temps d'hésitation)t'aimes bien, t'es contente?

Elle lui sauta au cou et lui tomba au sol.

Kayla- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Kaï- Je fatigues, c'est tout.

Kayla- Tu es sûr que tu ne t'ais pas cassé quelque chose en tombant de l'immeuble?

Kaï- Je n'ai rien, depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi?

Kayla- Depuis que tu t'inquiètes poour moi!

Kaï- Alors promet moi de ne plus jamais prendre de drogue.

Kayla- D'accord et je te promet de reprendre tout le poids que je pourrais.

Kaï- Merci! Maintenant, il vaudrait mieux rentrer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa sa main le long de sa joue et de son cou. Il frémit.

Kayla- Et si on dormait ici?

Kaï- A ça sûrement pas!

Il se dégagea, il y avait déjà asser qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Kayla- Pourquoi pas?

Kaï- Aller viens, j'te raccompagne!

Kayla- C'est moi qui te racompagne!

Kaï- T'es pas asser lucide pour rentrer toute seule!

Kayla- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa! (en faisant un cin d'oeil)

Kaï- Alors j'ai de quoi m' inquiéter!

Rendu devant la maison occupé par les membres de l'équipe de Kaï...

Kayla- C'est dommage que j'ai pas de toupie, maintenant je vais devoir lâcher le beyblade

Kaï- Ça me fait penser (fouille dans une de ses poches)

(les gars sont derrière la fenêtre, parce que se n'leur tente pas de manger une autre porte)

Il lui tendit sa toupie.(celle de Kayla)

Kayla- Comment as-tu...?

Kaï- Illusion d'optique durant le match !

Kayla- Et tu me l'as donne que maintenant?

Kaï- Mieux vaut tard que jamais!

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour le frapper de son bracelet, mais il para de l'aileron.

Kayla- Pour demain?

Kaï- Pointe toi la semaine prochaine au lac, à cinq heures.

Kayla- Le lundi?

Kaï- Tant qu't'es en état.

(derrière la fenêtre)

(Max- Il parle vraiment plus que d'habitude!

Ray- C'est à cause de cette fille!

Tys- Pourquoi c'est juste lui qui attire les filles?

(elle est venue chercher Kayla)

Ryta- Parce qu'il a de la classe!

Ray serra les poings, elle lui jeta un regard empreint de douceur et il baissa les yeux.

Tys- Je vois clair dans votre p'tit jeu hen!)

La porte claqua et Kia apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte du petit salon.

Kayla- Tes copains ne savent vraiment pas se tenir.

(qui s'était accoté sur le mur, les bras croisé)

Kaï- Ce sont pas mes copains!

Kayla- Dommage (elle embrassa Kenny et Max sur la joue et Ray sur le front) y en a qui en vaudrait vraiment la peine.

Tys- Et moi?

Kayla- Pauvre chou(elle lui fit un clin d'oeil)!

Ryta- Ça fait une heure que j't'attends!

Kayla- T'as pas l'air faché d'avoir nouer connaissance avec eux!

Tys- Et moi? ( les larmes aux yeux)

Elle sortit(Kayla)un muffin de son soutien gorge, par conséquent de sous sa chemise, et lui lança.

Tys- Merchi (les yeux brillants de joie et de petites étoiles)

Ryta- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

Kayla- Tu devrais dire qu'est-ce que je vais faire.

Ryta- OK! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Kayla- Je vais garder le meilleur pour la fin!

Elle se tourna vers Kaï.

Kayla- Hen, mon chou?

Kaï- Attends une seconde!

Elle lui écarta les bras, le serra contre elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ce fut par réflexe qu'il lui rendit son baiser en refermant ses bras sur elle. Après...

Kaï- Bon, t'es contente?

Kayla- Oui, tu vois Ryta, maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai fait!

TLA- Ouans Kaï, tu nous en caches des bonnes!

Kaï- C'est n'importe quoi!

A suivre...

Il était terriblement long non? Ce sera surement le seul comme ça, enfin j'espère parce que je suis crevée!Pfou!A plus! Au fait comment vous l'avez trouver?


	6. Retour au point de départ

Alors pour commencer bonjour, ici c'est encorre Rdi et la suite du fic et je me demande si c'est bien nécessaire dans mettre une, mais comme je ne peux pasm'empêcher d'écrire je vais vous offrir ce cadeau empoisonner, écouté bien je ne suis peut-être qu'une amatrice, mais on s'en fiche parce que je suis une amatrice professionelle! Compris? Merci, au début de mon dernier fic j'ai laisser entrevoir plusieurs perso, j'aurais peut-être pas du mais le mal est fait et alors? Alors j'avais coupé un peu sec je pense ...

Tys- ça, tu parle! c'est super comme fin, j'ai adoré me sentir mis de coté.

RDI- Le nombril du monde on t'as pas sonné!

Chap 6 Ce n'est pas fini, c'est rien qu'un début

Sa terminait comme suit: à suivre...

Kaï-J'sus pas ton cinéplex!

A ses mots il quitta la pièce.

Kayla- Attends une seconde! Tu vas pas te facher pour sa?

Elle le suivit dans l'autre pièce.

Ryta- Celle là, a toujours su comment parler au gens!

Tys-Ah oui? Pour de vrai?

Max- Elle fait ce l'ironie Tyson!

Tys- Ah bon! C'est quoi de l'ironie?

Ray- Laisse tomber pour le moment tu veux?

Tys- OK!

De l'autre coté du mur, car voyez-vous Kaï ( qui est avec Kayla) est dans le couloir à coté du salon. Le jeune Russe avait plaqué son amie au mur. Il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Écoute, ce qu'il y a eux entre nous 2 durant les deux derniers jours tu le gardes pour toi!

Il parlait tellement bas que les gars et Ryta qui essayent d'écouter de l'autre bord n'ont rien entendu. Si on revient dans le couloir on constate que Kia a planqué son copain sur l'autre mur du couloir. Elle lui chuchota à son tour:

-Je dis ce que je veux à qui je veux. Et ne me fais plus jamais sa ! (Bon, elle a crier la deuzième phrase)

Pendant que Kayla cri ses mains font se qu'elles veulent et se n'est pas forcément des choses très correct alors:

(Nous interrompons ce programme pour un flash de nouvelle sur le salon des BleadBreakers)

Alors Tyson s'imagine des choses... Max a les doigts qui lui brule d'impatience parce qu'il veut aller voir et Ryta suppose devoir protéger son amie à cause des bruits de choc dans les murs et du cri: Et ne me fais plus jamais sa! Kenny est emporté par le mouvement général vers la sortie et Ray tente de retenir tout ce monde, mais il n'y parvient pas plus de 2 secondes.

C'est donc ainsi que le couloir fut envahi par 5 jeunes adolescents qui formait un tas indescriptible de bars, de mains, de jambe et de têtes entremêlés. Pendant ce temps, Kaï qui se foutait bien des échymoses que ses compatriotes c'était rammassé lors de la chute, repoussa violement Kayla. Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir ses mains sur lui.

Kaï- Non, mais tu vas me lacher, oui ?

Elle sursauta, Kaï avait perdu toute parcelle de chaleur autant dans sa voix que dans son regard. Mais il n'avait pas encore perdu son sang froid. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Assurément elle avait jouer avec le feu, maintenant il était effrayant et semblait dangereux, elle allait se bruler.

Kaï se tourna vers le tas humain, prit Kenny par le collet et le posa debout, Max aussi par le collet et Tyson également bien qu'il le déposa en un équilibre précaire sur la tête. Ray et Ryta se retrouvèrent alors dans une position gênante. Kaï eut un sourire mauvais. Il se tourna vers Kayla.

Kaï- Et toi, attends voir!

Il attrapa Ryta la remit debout et fit sortir les deux jeunes filles en moins de deux.

Il resta dehors, les autres lui parlant de la fenêtre.

Max- On peut dire que vous êtes dur a suivre tout les deux!

Tys- Sa tu l'as dit !

Ray- Allons laissé le tranquille vous deux!

Kai les fusila du regard , mais il avait envi de sourire à Ray au fond de lui. Ils partirent

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Remaruqe mon vieux qu'avec ce qu'elle t'as fait, elle le méritait bien. Mais ne c'était t'il pas venger le matin même. Non? Non! Il lui avait seulement fait comprendre son inquiétude un peu violement. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas arrêté l'aviat terrorisé, ça lui faisait drôle de penser ça!

Il serra les poings et s'assit sur le sol mais ramena ses jambes contre lui et se recoquevilla sur lui-même. Le visage enfouit dans ses bras, il se fichait bien que quelqu'un le voit à présent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait elle aussi? Elle se jette sur lui comme une obsédée, et en public. Devant des personnes qu'il connaissait. Comme si elle l'avait pas assez tripoter la veille au soir, elle devait recommencer. Mais il n'avait pas été mieux! Il s'étaait laissé faire comme un bozo! Ah et pis non! Elle ne lui aviat pas laissé le temps de réagir. Il releva la tête, il avait l' impression de s'inventer des excuses.

Max -Kaï? Tu viens manger? C'est servis!

Kaï se redressa d'un bloc, rentra aussi vite qu'un bolide de course et fixant Max d'un mauvais oeil.

Kaï- Pas faim!

Il descendit vers la salle d'entrainement. Il regarda le stade. Il n'avait envie de rien.Il ne ferait rien non plus. Presque rien. Il aperçu un pushing-ball. Qui avair planqué sa là? Tanpis!

Quand Ray entra dans la pièce, l'arène était brisé en deux le pusching-ball lacéré et le mur était recouvert d'entailles grosses et petites. Kaï devait vraiment être faché poour avoir foutu un tel bazar. Il remarqua le jeu de fléchettes de Tyson sur le sol. Les fléchettes étaient dans le mur. Il se dit qu'Il devrait se dépëché de rangé avant que Tyson ne voit la pièce dnas cette état.

Mais comment Kaï avait-il pu faire ça sans que les gars ne soit réveillé durant le nuit, parce que rien ne les avait tiré de leur sommeil...

Plus tot dans la nuit ( parce que j'ai sauté un p'tit bout') Kaï avait reçu une visite inoportune( si y'a quelqu'un avec e même quotien intellectuel que Tyson, qu'il aille se chercher un dictionnaire et qu'il se le foute là où je pense, dsl cé partit tout seul)

Tys-Ce serait mieux! Eh, Max qu'est-ce qu'il a mon quotien chose?

Max- Laisse tomber ce qu'elle a dit cette fois!

Rdi-Toi Parle pas si tu veux rester dans MON FIC!

Max- Mais...

Rdi- Je pourrais te tuer tu sais!

Tys- Eh, tu peux pas le tuer!

Rdi- Verrions nous là les sentiments caché de Tyson envers Maxou?

Max- Ah,mais t'es malade!

Tys- Moi et... ( il tremble d'horreur à cette idée) ... et lui!

Ils se regardent et se mettent à hurler.

Rdi- T'inquiète, j'me fais des mauvaises des mauvaises idées à ceuse d'autres fics que j'ai lu. Je n'ai jamais eu cette idée pour vous deux.

Ensemble- Ooooooooouuuuuuuuuffffffff!

Rdi- Et je ne tuerais presque personne dans ce fic...

(Désoler, il fallait que je grave sa! sur ord')( alors maintenant revenons en à Kaï avant que lui et ma surprise ne s'énerve)

Il y eut un bruit dans le noir.Kaïlaissa tomber le pusching ball.

Kaï- C'est qui?

Voix- Une vieille connaissance!

C'était une voix de garçon, mais d'un garçon que Kaï ne connaissait que trop bien.

Kaï- Tala .

Tana- On dit Tana pour les camarades de classes.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'avança dans la clarté de la lune. Il était habillé comme avant. Juste un peu plus grand. Avec des cheveux un peu plus long. Avec des yeux un peu plus froid. Un regard plus mauvais qu'avant.

Kaï- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux , Tana?

Tana- Ta blonde et ton titre de chef!

Kaï- Quelle blonde?

Tana- Celle qui te fait viré fou, ta copine d'entant. Ta camarade de jumelage, Tu sais, Kayla!

Kaï- C"est pas ma blonde!

Tana- Allons c'est pas beau mentir à un copain.

En parlant il s'était approché de Kaï. Bon dieu! Il lui tournait autour comme un loup carnassier prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Kaï le fixait sans bouger, les bras croisés sur son torse, ses ailerons étincelants à la lueur de la lune.

Tana- T'as déjà cassé? On peut dire que tu reste vraiment pas longtemps avec quelqu'un!

Kaï- Pour l'histoire de chef?

Tana- On veut pas en parler hen? D'accord, pour le chef c'était une blague. Il me suffit d'un claquement de doitg pour faire obéir les démolitionsboys. Je suis le capitaine de l'une des équipe la plus en vue dans le monde. De quoi aurais-je à me plaindre?

Kaï- De moi puisque tu es là!

Tana- En fait c'est Voltaire qui m'envoie.

Kaï lui sauta à la gorge et le planqua contre le mur, menaçant son cou de son aileron.

Kaï- Qu'est-ce qui me veut le vieux?

Tana- Du calme ( en se dégageant) je vois que tu l'aimes pas plus qu'avant.

Kaï- Toi tu t'amuses en messager?

Tana- À part avoir la cote avec ton grand-père...

Kaï- Il t'as pas envoyé pooour dire des niaiseris, allez déballe le tout.

Tana- Voltaire organise un tournoi mondial en Russie. Les équipes mineur, majeur,mondial,continental et régional de les pays s'affronteront. Il veut t'avoir à l'oeil et que tu viennes avec ton équipe pour représenter chacun la Russie, la Chine, le Japon et les États-Unis. 4 pays en une équipe, sa fait une sacré publicité!

Kaï- Bien sur, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par garder un oeil sur moi?

Tana- Il n'a pas préciser.

Kaï-Et si je viens pas?

Tana- Ce serait une grosse perte.

Kaï- Ah, je sens que je vais pleurer.

Tana- Je ne blague pas, le tournoi sera en Russie, et si tu ne viens pas il n'y aura pas de représentant Russe.

Kaï- Comment ca t'es ben Russe et Yann et Spencer aussi?

Tana-Oui! Mais si ton équipe ne vient pas, le mienne ne participe pas non plus.

Kaï- C'est quoi sa? Du chantage!

Tana- Moins forts! Ils vont t'entendre! ( en pointant le plafond)

Kaï- Comme si se serait grave!

Tana- Si se le serait! Écoutes! Voltaire a été clair, il veut voir une alliance entre des groupes d'équipes.

Kaï- Alliances?

Depuis quand est-ce que son grand-père trouvait un avantage aux alliances?

Tana- Oui, alliance, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus!

Kaï AAh, oui bien sûr!

Tana- Alors, tu vas venir?

Kaï- Si je dit non, quels sont tes ordres ?

Tana- Confidentiels! Alors?

Kaï- Bon écoutes rerviens demain!

Tana- J'ai besoin d'une réponse maintenant!

Kaï- C"est n'importe quoi!

Tana- Alors?

Kaï- Ça va, je vais y aller!

Tana- Bon. Une chose de régler, maintenant je vais prévenir Kayla!

Kaï- Parce qu'elle vient aussi!

Tana- HéHé! Tu as dit oui! mon seul problème c'est, d'après toi, je devrais lui demander pendant qu' elle dort et la réveiller où attednre qu'elle se réveille?

Kaï- J'm'en fiche!

Tana- Je sais par contre qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de dormir habillée.

Kaï le flanqua sur le mur, entourant le visage du jeune homme avec ses ailerons.

Kaï- Parce que tu l'espionnes en plus !

Tana- Eh, du calme, je fais rien que mon boulot et c'est pas ta blonde, la question ne se pose même pas!

Kaï- Fais ce que tu veux...

Tana- Alors je peux...

Kaï- Mais ne t'avises pas d'entrer chez elle par effraction.

Il se recula et lança son bras à tout vitesse sur le mur, y laissant une profonde entaille. Tana s'avança vers lui.

Tana- Tu ferais mieux de ravaler ton agressivité de retour au pays.

Kaï- Pourquoi?

Tana- Il va recevoir un hôte de grande importance.

Kaï- Et alors?

Tana- Il va le recevoir avec toi et moi.

Kaï- Comment avec toi et moi?

Tala- C'est une surprise!

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges sortit de la pièce comme le vent, sans bruit. Kaï remarqua alors une toupie qui tournait dna sl'arène, il flanqua un coup de pied dedans. Le toupie furieuse fit un bond et brisa l'arène, puis s'arrêta. Kaï la ramassa intrigué.

Ray (parce que la nuit a passé et on es de retour en bas) remarqua alors que la fenêtre était ouverte. Est-ce que?

Il monta directement à la cuisine et fouilla systématiquement toutes les pièces de la maison. Se pouvait-il que Kaï soit sorti? Nonc'était stupide, il devait sûrement être dans sa chambre! Il alla tout de même vérifier.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Le jeune homme a la chevelure bleu était couché, on pouvait voir son dos marqué de longues cicatrices. Il se tourna. Ray sursauta, non ça va, il dormait encore. Son visage était dur, ses sourcils froncés, ses trait crispés, sa bouche s'était ouverte sur un cri muet, puis:

Kaï- Non, s'il-te-plaît, Volt...aaahhh!

Il s'arrêta de parler et ouvrit les yeux. Son rêve était le même que d'habitude. Kaï se retourna en grognant et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures quand il aperçut Ray. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer.

Tys- MAIS QU"ESTCE QUE C,EST QUE CE BAZAR!

Ray descendit les marches à la course , bientot suivit de Max et Kenny. Quand ils virent l'état de la pièce, il se demandèrent tous qui avait pu faire ça. Puis la réponse leujr suata aux yeux! À tous, même à Tyson!

Tys- KAÏ!

Jamais jusqu'à lors il n'avait eu a crié son nom.é Il s'en voulait déjà.

Kaï- Hum?

Il n'avait pas pris plus de 2 secondes à s'extirper de son lit, s'habiller, fermer sa porte et atteindre le haut des escaliers.

Tyson n'était plus sur de lui du tout. Le regard de Kaï était plus froid et plus noir que jamais. Ses ailerons luisait au soleil. Des ailerons de requin qui étaient porté par des bras sufisemment fort pour permettre à Kai d'entailler du bois, de briser un pusching ball de première qualité. Il ne donnait pas chère de sa tête contre ça! Un gars dont la toupie pouvait briser une arène d'acier inoxydable en deux.

Kaï- Hum?

Tys- C'est, c'est toi qui... a fait ça?

Max pointa un index tremblant vers la pièce. Kenny ramassa Dizzy qui était sur le sol, elle était tombé de son bureau qui était dans la salle d'entrainement.

Ken- Ouyf! Elle a rien!

Kaï- C'est pour ça que tu me réveilles!

Tyson mit sa main derrière sa tête visiblement terrorrisé.

Tys- Ouais! (rire gêné) alors c'est toi qui a fait sa?

Kaï- Ouais, alors laisse moi dormir et sors!

Tyson sortit suivit des autres. Ray rersta sur le seuil.

Ray- Tu viens pas déjeuner?

Kaï- J'ai( il regarda la pièce) des choses à faire!

Ray- O.K!

Quand il arriva en haut, Tyson se réfugiait dans ses céréales et Kenny regardait fiévreusement l'écran de Dizzy. Max avait fini de manger et écoutait de la musique en se tournant les pouces.

Tys- Il est où?

Ray- Resté en bas!

Max- Qu,est-ce qu'il fait?

Ray-...( il haussa les épaules)

Si Kaï fesait ce qu'il pensait il serait en haut dnas 2 minutes. ILs entendirent des drôles de bruit en bas. Puis en grognement. Et plus rien.

Ken- Aahhhh! (il tomba de sa chaise)

Les autres - qu'est-ce qu'y 'a?

Ken- Le dossier de Kaï dans les flammes, je l'ai perdu!

Max-L' avait même pas vu !

Ray- Comment c'est possible?

Ken- Le dossier a été piraté

Kaïouvrit la porte et s'accota contre le mur.

Kaï- Encore un problème?

Ken- Ton dossier!

Kaï- Quel dossier?

Il commençait à en avoir assez, sa faisait combien de surprise qui l'attendait encore?

Tys- Ton entrainement de feu.

Kaï- Comment ça?

Ken- Des petites analyses ? C'est pas toi qui les a prises?

Kaï- Non!

Tys- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait en bas?

Kaï- Va voir...

(Max Ray Tyson et Kenny)

Ils descendirent tous pour trouver une arène neuve, un mur qui ne portait aucune marque, un pushing ball neuf, ou presque, il était recousu et solidement, le tout, en moins, de 5 minutes!

Tys- KAÏ!

Il s'en voulu encore de l'avoir appeler si fort.

Kaï- Hum?

Il était juste derrière lui. Il y avait 2 secondes il n'était pas là! Et Tyson ne l'avait même pas vu arriver!

Tys- C'est, c'est toi qui a... fait ça?

Kaï- Oui, tu me déranges pour ça!

Max- Mais comment t'as fait?

Kaï- Par... ( il réfléchit à la seule réponse qui serait plausible) ...instinct.

Il monta en haut et resta enfermé dans sa chambre tout l'avant-midi. Il était allé les rejoindre le temps de diner puis était repartit dehors c'coups-ci.

(qui faisait la vaisselle (avec Max)...)

Ray- Je crois qu'on devrait lui parler!

Max- Moi aussi!

Tys- (baille) Je m'ennui, on pas fait un seul match de Beyblade de la semaine...

Kaï- Justement!

Il se retournèrent surpris.

Kaï- Il y a un tournoi mondial en Russie, il déterminera l'équipe ultime de Beyblade dans le monde entier!

Tys-Équipe ultime? (émerveiller)

Kaï- Les champions du monde pour 5 ans si on gagne!

Max- Wow, avec se titre je pourrais être un héros devant ma mère.

Kaï- Il y aura des équipes qui viennent de tous les pays!

Ray- Ça durerait combien de temps?

Kaï- Dix mois.

Ken- Et notre scolarité?

Kaï- L'organisateur y a pensé, on verra là bas.

Tys- Alors c'est vrai? On y va?

Max et Tys- Youpi!

Ray- Sa va en faire des vêtements à emmener et des valises!

Kaï- Je vais payer pour le pensionnat.

Ken- Pensionnat? Où vas-tu trouver cette argent? Sa doit couté des billions!

Kaï- Ouais, mais je vais le trouvedr cette argent.

Ken- La trouver pas la voler, on est d'accord?

Kaï haussa les épaules. Il allait sortir quand il se retourna, il lleur lança alors:

Kaï- On pars demain!

C'est à suivre j'ai drolement hâte de vous envoyer la suite, bonne journée et à plus!Oui d,accord il est presque aussi long que le dernier et alors je suis lus habitué qu'au précédant. Oui c'est vrai c'est long à lire, mais ça donne un meilleur gout et ej vous averti le meilleur reste à venir! D'après moi...


	7. Maison, ennemi et déclaration

Salut c'est encore moi et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tenter à lacher cette fic, mais je demande plus de commentaire svp, merci d'avance.

Alors ils étaient sur le point de partir en voyage...

Retour au bercail (le troisième film)

Kaï regardait le paysage fillé sous ses yeux. Il y serait dans 4 heures. Il allait être malade. Pas malade. Il n'avait pas le mal de l'air comme Kenny. Qui allait les attendre à l'aéroport ?

Tys- Super des chips!

Ray- C'"est vraiment long, (il rentra la tête dans son magazine).

Max-Il parle notre langue les Russes?

Kaï- Je traduirais.

Tys- A tiens, c'est vrai, t'es Russe.

Un groupe d'hôtesse arriva à la course vers eux.

Dames- Où es le Rus... Ah! courez c'est...

Les hôtesses s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse.

Max- Wow!

Tys- Tu leur a fait tout un effet!

Kaï- C'est l'habitude!

Quand l'avion se posa et qu'ils descendirent, ils purent voir qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui attendait dans l'aéroport. Un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et blancs les attendait.

-Salut à vous, jeunes hommes! Je suis Voltaire, organisateur du plus grand tournoi auquel vous ayez jamais participer. Et le grand-père de... Ahah!

Il saisit Kaï par l'épaule. Ils remarquèrent que celui-ci avait tenté d'échappé à cette main qui l'avait attrapé avec fermeté.

Volt- Fripouille! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait 11 ans.C'est l'émotion!

Il feignit une larme, puis repoussa Kaï vers les autres.

Volt- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir chez moi1

Tys- Chez vous?

Volt- Vous serez bien dans le pensionnat?

Tous sauf Kaï- Oui!

Volt- Alors vous serez chez moi!

Kaï- Il a toutes les installations dont l'école, le pensionnant, les arènes et ...

Volt- Du calme laisse leur des surprises, maintenant vené!

Une limousine les attendaient. Il furent ébahis, Kaï ne cadrait vraiment pas avec le luxe pourtant!

Ce fut quand ils arrivèrent devant le manoir. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de plus grand que ce chateau. Ils passèrent devant la grille et remarquèrent les gardes.

Volt- Aver les voleurs on n'est jamais assez prudent!

Il regarda Kaï.

Volt- Et les fugueurs!

Ils fixèrent Kaï d'un regard interloqué. Celui-ci commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans la limousine, il détestait être le centre de l'attention avec son grand-père dans les parages. Enfin ils entrèrent dans le hall. Qui pouvait imaginer qu'un enfant puisse vivre là? Ce ne fut aps leur première impression en voyant le hall.

Tys- Génial.

Max- Où sont les ...

Volt- .. toilettes? Il y en a une trentaine par étage.

Tyson et Kenny ouvrirenet de grands yeux, il devait y avoir une trentaine d'étage!

Volt- Allons, fils! Montre leur le placce 8964.

Kaï sursauta.

Kaï- Mais... pourquoi?

Volt- La 9684? C'est celle que tu préfères!

Kaï- Non!

Volt- Au moins tu connais le code, allez filez!

Ils suivirent donc Kaï jusqu'à la pièce où il avait passé son efnance avec Tana, Spencer et Yann. Les fenêtres n'avaient plus de bareaux, il y avait une table, 4 lits, 4 chaises. Seulement des plus beaux.

Ray- Mais on est 5?

Kaï- Il m'a mit là( il pointa une porte entre duex des lits)

Tys- J'veux voir!

Le cabinet noir de punition était peint en noir tout entier, le lit était couvert de bleu. Il y avait des armoires déjà pleines de vêtements, une photo sur un bureau et un mot.

_Cher Kaï,_

_Je sais que se sera dur de revenir ici. Mias tu devras abandonner tes ailerons et ta ceinture durant les cours. Ta boucle d'oreille est dans le coffre fort! Tu sais le code. Te souviens-tu? J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problème en avion. Te souviens-tu? Si tu ne met pas ton smoking vendredi sa va bardé. Je voudrais te parler dans le petit salon et tu emmèneras tes coéquipiers dans la salle à manger 68, elle n'est pas réservée. Surtout reviens t'entrainer dans les sous-terrains, au fait, dnas le feu, belle performances!_

_Voltaire Hiwatari_

_À ce soir..._

Ray- Tiens t'as un mot.

Kaï- Donne moi ça!

Il lut rapidement la lettre.

Max- Qui c'est ? ( en pointant la jeune femme sur la photo)

Kaï regarda. Pas elle!

Kaï- Une amie de mon vieux.

Tys- Où sont tes parents?

Kaï- Manifestement pas dans cette pièce!

Ils sortirent. Max alla enfin au petit coin!

Volt- Kaï HIWATARI!

Tyson sursauta. Kaï sortit et alla rejoignit son grand-père dans le petit salon.

Volt- C'est quoi ça? Des analyses? T'es à 95 de ta puissance là dessus!

Kaï- C'est Tana qui te les a eu?

Volt- C'est moi qui pose les questions!

Kaï déglutit.

Volt- Allons on passe aux tests. Voir si t'es pas trop rouiller.Force!

Kaï souleva 15 fois son poids.

Volt- Rouiller!Psycho, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

Kaï retint un frisson de peur.

Volt- Aller match ressentit!

Dranzer lança 30 toupies hors de l'arène. Kaï supporta comme il put les chocs électriques, mais poussa un gémissement de douleur à 90 volt.

Volt- Pourri! Endurance!

Kaï reçu les coups sans crier, sans tomber, au centième:

Volt- Frappe plus fort abruti!

Quand Kaï tomba, il fit arrêter le tortionnaire, soit à 150 coups.

Volt- C'est vraiment mauvais!

Après avoir fini tout les tests Kaï était en nage et son dos en sang.

Volt- T'es pas parti trop tôt. J't'arranges comme prof et tu m'fais un p'tit malheur.

Kaï le regarda avec froideur.

Volt- Allez les filles, lavez-le!

Kaï- Eh, attends, Voltaire!

Volt- Pas le temps!

Des jeunes femmes s'étaient jeté sur Kaï et l'emmenait vers la piscine souterraine.

Femmes- Allez, se sera génial, tu m'as vu un peu ses muscles, attends d'y voir le reste, Cest mon jour de chance!

Kaï arrêta de se débattre pour voir au loin, à coté de son grand-père, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu pâle. Ses yeux noirs! Ses mains! C'était elle! Celle qui l'avait, c'était... la patronne de ces femmes qui l'emmenait! Il poussa un cri de désespoir et réussi à se dégager de cette masse de profiteuses et de voyeuses. Il se jetta tout entier dans la fontaine de la cour arrière pour échapper à la séance de lavage cauchemardesque qu'il s'apprêtait à revivre. L'eau froide coula sur ses plaies telle un beaume sur ses blessures, il repéra le morceau de lierre qui poussait jusqu'à sa fenêtre, il grimperait à sa chambre dans 2 minutes. Les jeunes filles du bloc central s'approchèrent. Il les remarqua quand elles l'eurent encerclées. Il était trempé de la tête au pieds, entouré par les camarades de pauses de Spencer, Yann et Tana.

-Des obsédées, avait dit Tana. Toutes les mêmes!

Kaï les regarda d'un oeil mauvais de dedans sa fontaine.

Demoiselles-Regardes, est-ce que c'est un ange? Non, idiote c'est le petit fils du patron! Alors c'est lui le briseur de coeur, c'est sûr il a pas de coeur! En tout cas un autre truc est sûr il est beau comme un coeur! Eh, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Kaï- Je statu.

Demoiselles- Il statu?

Kaï- Je statu votre statu dans notre société Beyblade.

Demoiselles- A oui, et quels sont les plans pour moi? Et moi?

Kaï- Je sais que votre avenir n'ai pas brillant! Vous serez p'tre remplacez! J'en connais 4 bien meilleure que vous!

Demoiselles- Quoi?

Elles foncèrent vers leur quartier s'entrainer.

Kaï- Ha( un sourire mauvais apparut dans son visage) mais il grimaça de douleur en se hissant jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il attrapa des bandages et s'en envellopa le dos.

Décidément son grand-père avait pensé à tout, il savait qu'il allait se blesser car il avait laisser des bandages. Il enfila sa camisole, ajusta ses ailerons et se mirant dans le miroir, ça ca, rien ne parais...

Tys- Quand est-ce qu'on mange?

Kaï sortit de sa chambre.

Ray- Commen as-tu fait pour revenir sans qu'on te voit?

Kaï- Suiver moi si vous voulez manger!

Max- Tu pourrais répondre!

Kaï- L'habitude.

Quand ils furent arriver dans la salle à manger ils purent se régaler des meilleurs plats mais purent aussi remarquer qu'il y avait 5 places de vides devant eux. C'est alors qu'arrivèrent Yann et Spencer qui s'assirent devant Max et Ray. Tana fit aussi son apparition, adressa un sourire peiné à Kaï et s'assit devant Tyson.

Tys- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Tana- On a été invité nous aussi tu sauras!

Voltaire entra alors et s'assit face à Kenny, à coté de Tana. Il restait une place de libre devant Kaï. Une jeune femme, avec des cheveux bleu pâle qui entourait un visage doux et moqueur, entra d'un pas vif. Elle était vêtu d'une robe longue argentée sans manche, mais à courte bretelle, qui dévoilait presque entièrement ses courbe féminines par son décoleté et son incroyable moulance!

Volt- Je vous présentes l'une de mes filles Anastasia!

Il parlait d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une oeuvre d'art et non comme un père parle de son enfant. La dame tandis une main vers Kaï et celui-ci ce contenta de croiser les bras et de lui lancer un regard aussi froid qu'il pouvait être. Anastasia caressa les cheveux du jeune homme en lui adressant un regard emplit de solicitude. Kaï se dégagea en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme.

Anas- Pardonnez moi, père, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon neveu.

Elle s'assit face à Kaï au grand regret de celui-ci. Le dîner fut silencieux et quand ils eurent fini les autres ( soit Yann, Spencer et Tana) furent heureux de se lever.

Anas- Je vais vous faire visiter.

Tana- On va y aller.

Anas- Nous sommes tous de la même famille, allons vener.N'est-ce pas mes enfants?

Elle s'adressait à Yann et Spencer qui se regardèrent interdit. Manifestement leur rapport maternel avec cette femme leur était inconnu jusqu'à ce jour.

Anas- Eh, vous c'est bien parce que vous êtes des frères que vous vous entendez comme chien et chat.

Kaïet Tana se regardèrent, intérieurement bouleversés. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?

Anas- Ah,j'ai failli oublier que vous ne le saviez pas( en chuchotant aux principaux intéressés).

Kaï- Tu devrais leur montrer les trainerstages pour commencer.

Anas- Bonne idée, mon petit!

Du coups, Kaï grogna , suivit par les raclements des gorges de Yann et Spencer, bientôt Tana fit craquer ses doigts et ils prirent tous, parfaitement synchrones, un air mauvais.

Anas- Commençons par cette étage.

Sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée, elle était seule avec 9 jeunes hommes, bien qu'elle en connaisse 4, ce n'était pas une situation idéale. 9 jeunes hommes de 14 ans.

Ils virent que le château était composé de chambres, de salles d'analyses, de stade,de salle d'entrainement tous plus grand et plus luxueux les uns que les autres.

De retour dans leur chambre.

Ken- C'est incroyable, ce complexe semble être fait pour recevoir des centaines de Beybladeurs. Tu en as eu de la chance de vivre ici!

Le regard glacé de Kaï le dissuada de formuler à nouveau une telle hypothèse.

Tys- Un truc est sûr, vous avez de vachement bons cuisiniers!

Ray- C'est vrai! Et on est drôlement bien ici!

Max était assis sur le bords d'une fenêtre et regardait les alentours.

Max- Pourquoi tu nous a jamais dit que t'avais un frère?

Un coups de poing sur la porte les fit tous sursauter. Kaï alla ouvrir, c'était Tana.

Kaï- Qu'est-ce qui y 'a ?

Tana- Enfin te voilà, viens vite par là, c'est Voltaire, il va...

Kaï l'attrapa par le collet et se précipita à l'extérieur. Il fonça prestement au bureau de son grand-père. Le vieil homme semblait dormir devant son ordinateur, Kaï resta dans l'entrée de la pièce, il avait laissé Tana dans les escaliers. Voltaire ouvrit les yeux.

Volt- Tu as fait preuve d'un manque de politesse incroyable! Tu es censé être un jeune homme de la haute société et bien élevé!

Kaï- Comment voulez-vous que je sois bien élever si vous ne m'avez même pas élever?

Il s'en voulut presque aussitôt. Car il entendit des bruits de pas approcher. Deux mains à la poigne de fer ensserèrent ses épaules. Anastasia qui jusque là était resté dans l'ombre passa son visage par-dessus l' épaule du jeune homme.

Anas- Ne parle jamias à ton grand-père de la sorte!

Volt- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ma fille.

Kaï- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit?

Volt- J'ignorais que tu avais oublier cela également.

Kaï- Si, vous le saviez parfaitement!

Les mains serrèrent ses épaules plus fort. Kaï grimaça en sentant les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans son dos.

Volt- La semaine prochaine, sois-tu t'habille décemment pour notre invitée, sois ta tante le fera pour toi.

Kaï comprit ce que cela voulait dire, encore ses mains qui ferait ce qu'elles voudraient de lui.

Kaï- Lachez moi!

Anas- Ma soeur avait un caractère similaire au tiens.

Kaï se dégagea et e tourna vers elle. Il avait à peine 15 ans, mais il dépassait la jeune femme d'une tête.

Anas- En faut, ta mère était en tout point sensible à toi.

Kaï- Était?

Anas- Elle l'était jusqu'à ce que... (sa voix se brisa et la femme se détourna)

Kaî se sentit soudain incetain, cette femme devant lui était sa tante, elle avait connue sa mère et celle-ci, enfin, il ignorait tout de ses parents et il semblait qu'il allait enfin en savoir quelque chose!

Kaï- Jusqu'à ce que quoi?

Anastasia lui fit non de la tête. Il se tourna vers son grand-père, n'espérant pas une grande aide de sa part.

Volt- Allez va dormir!

Kaï- Quoi?

L'énervement et le choc était trop grand. Vas dormir? Franchement ! Comment sa, va dormir! Il se tourna à nouveau vers Anastasia, puis lançant un regard de biais au vieillard.

Volt- Va dormir!

Kaï- Ah, oui c'est sa!

Volt- Va dormir !

Kaï- Bien sûr!

Il sortit et monta les marches quatre à quatre tandis que le son d'une porte claqué se répercutait dans tout le château.

Tana- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'voulait?

Kaï le fixa pensivement. Ce pouvait t'il que ce gars soit son frère ? Il abolissait cette idée qu'il ne le déteste pas totalement et que sa présence lui soit même familière.

Kaï- Est-ce que tu crois ce qu'elle raconte?

Tana- C'est possible et toi?

Kaî- Sa dépend de quel coté on prend la situation.

Tana- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'voulait?

Kaï- M'gueuler!

Tana- Ça devrait quand même bien aller! (il lui donna une claque d'encouragement dans le dos)

Kaï attrapa sa main et la broya entre ses doigts.

Kaï- Pas toucher!

Tana- Ah la la la la! (il serra sa main contre lui, pliant les doigts) j'ai compris il t' fait passer les tests.

Kaï- Ne m'en parle pas!

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tana pour qu'il le suive, mais Tana eu tot fait de le tasser sur le coté.

Kaï- Toi aussi tu as eu droit au test...

Tana- Ne m'en parle pas!

Kaï sourit, finalement, ce n'était pas si fou qu'ils soient frères.

C'est le fin de ce chapitre je suis proud of me, fière de moi. Tout ce que vous voudrez.


	8. On est mal que chez soi

Rebonjour, good morning or afternoon let's go and read

Kaï- Quoi?

Tana- Tu as bien entendu! Il veut commencer les cours demain. Les gens arriveront dans la journée.

Kaï- Mais...

Tana- Toi aussi tu trouve que c'est précipité?

Kaï- Ce n'est pas forcément désirable, rien de plus!

Kayla- J'le sais quand tu es chamboulé et tu l'es!

Tana- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle?

Kaï secoua la tête, c'était une vraie journée de fou, il n'avait pas besoin que Kayla se pointe. Il y avait déjà assez de Tana qui allait le faire tourner en bourrique. Et Voltaire qui déclarait le retour au classe, le début du tournoi! Tout ce qui manquait c'était qu'on lui passe l'uniforme. Ou que...

Anas- Kaï? Je ne m'attendais pas a te voir ici( qu'elle ce pointe celle là)

Kaï- Moi non plus, disons que je préférais pas te voir!

Tana- Yé pas parlable!

Anas- Comme d'habitude non?

Kayla- Plus que la normal.

Anas- Alors aurevoir.

Pourquoi il faisait tous comme si tout allait bien. Tout allait mal! Très mal! Non, mais on ce foutait de sa gueule!

Tyson avait failli s'étouffer avec son déjeuner, Max s'était fait mordre par un serpent en jouant dehors, Kenny avait failli s'électrocuter et Ray, eh bien, Ray avait tout simplement disparu!

Kayla- Remarque que Ryta aussi a disparue!

Kaï- Hen?

Kaï la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, en penchant la tête sur la droite et la gauche, se demandant comment elle faisait pour lire dans ses pensées tout le temps?

Kayla- Ryta aussi a disparu!

Tana- C'est quoi le rapport avec ce qu'on disaient?

Kaï- Et au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire d'alliance?

Tana-Des mariages?

Kaï sentit le regard brûlant de Kayla sur sa nuque, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil, il déglutit.

Kaï- Mariages?

Tana- Alliance d'équipe!

Kaï- Je te suis pas !

Tana- Les équipes vont être groupé 2 par 2, 1 perte de l'une ou l'autre lors d'un match représente la disqualification des 2 équipes. À la fin il n'y aura que 4 équipes, les équipes gagnantes s'affronteront et les gagnants seront les champions du monde pour les 5 prochaines années. Les groupes d'équipes seront déterminé au hasard.

Kaï- Super! (ironiquement parlant bien entendu)

Kayla- Peut-être qu'on sera ensemble!

Kaï- Laisse tomber j'ai à faire!

Tana- Avec qui et quoi?

Kaï- De quoi tu t'mêles?

Tana- De c'qui m'regarde, si t'es mon frère, tu devrais me laisser savoir ce que tu fais.

Non?

Kayla- Vous êtes frères? Depuis quand?

Tana- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est barbante ta copine!

Kaï- Elle l'a toujours été.

Ray passa à coté d'eux avec Ryta et les White-Tigers. Kaï en profita popur disparaître avant que la jeune fille ne lui pique une autre crise. Il aperçut ses yeux avant de se volatiliser.

Qu 'est-ce qu'elle est belle, songea t'il. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma Kayla? Ça fait 2 nouvelles que je rencontre et que je ne reconnais pas. Comment fais-tu pour changer du tout au tout, comme ça? Ouais, t'as raison, je n'ai jamais été aussi chamboulé que quand je croise ton regard! Tes yeux sont tellement changeant, c'est presque... enfin sa semble magique...

Kaï-Tiens on peut savoir où t'étais passé?

Ray- Ben, comme les White Tigers étaient arrivés, je suis aller les voir.

Mariah s'accrochait à son petit Ray, tandis que Ryta s'évertuait à charmer Lee, ce qu'elle réussissait à merveille. Gary mangeait, Kevin sur ses épaules pour que le petit ne rate pas la conversation des autres. Il ne servait à rien d'insister. Kaï laissa donc Ray avec ses amis et alla voir comment se portait Max.

-Au soin intensif, lui glissa l'infirmière.

Le pauvre Max dans son lit d'hopîtal n'en menait pas large, en fait Kaï pouvait supposé à juste titre que si il était au soin intensif ce n'était pas à cause de sa blessure, qui était mineure mais à cause de sa mère. Les All stars sont arriver, se dit Kaï.

Dame- Mais a t'on idée de laisser des serpents dans sa cour.

Ken- Voyons, Voltaire n'est pas pour dépister tout les serpents qu'il y a dans son parc.

Max- Je vais très bien maman.

Dame- Quel manque d'organisation, nos chambres ne nous ont mêmes pas été données!

Kaï- Pour l'organisation, vous verrez demain, quant à vos chambres avez vous donner votre nom aux portiers?

Dame- Je dois avouer ne pas y avoir penser! Max remet toi vite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain?

Kaï- Le tournoi commence, raison de plus pour que Max se remette.

Elle sortit, Kenny brancha Dizzy et Max fit un grand sourire à Kaï, en guise de remerciement avant de s'endormir.

Volt- Kaï Hiwatari!

L'interpellé baissa instinctivement la tête avec une forte envie de se terrer dans un coin. Il se resaisit avant que Kenny ne remarque quelque chose.

Ken- Tiens il t'a encore( Kaï n'était plus là quand il leva les yeux de son écran)

Ken- appeler!

Kaï retrouva son grand-père dans le bureau de celui-ci. Le vieillard l'observait avec un oeil critique.

Volt- Si je t'ai appeler, j'ai une bonne raison! D'après toi, laquelle ?

Kaï- J'crois que je préférais ne pas l'imaginer!

Volt- Bonne réponse!

Le sol se mit à descendre,Kaï baissa la tête, il fallait que quelqu'un arrête ce fou. Un jour il le ferait, mais si il avait été anihiler d'ici là ? Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, des vitres, des scientifiques qui l'entourait, une table d'opération, des exerciceurs.

Volt- Je vais tester ton endurance comme on ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.

Les scientifiques chuchotaient entre eux, le regard étincelant. Le jeune homme percevait des bribes de conversation : ...première fois...jamais essayé...n'y survivra sûrement pas... comment pourrait-il... impossible...dangereux...vraiment de la folie...se sera incroyable.

Volt- Tel que je te connais, tu ne te laisseras pas faire alors, nous allons nous assurer que tu sois le plus innofensif possible.

Kaï grogna, il vit juste à temps les bras mécaniques qui se jetaient sur lui, pour les éviter. Ils revinrent aussitôt, il évita encore. La troisième fois il y laissa un aileron. C'était donc ça, ils allaient le priver de ses seules armes? Quels bandes de lâches! Les plus forts des hommes s'approchèrent, il les envoya valser d'un coup de pied mais du dire adieu a l'autre aileron. Alors il fut aveugler par un énorme flash. Des rayons x.

Homme- La toupie est dans la poche droite!

Tiens bonne idée, il pouvait utiliser Drannzer! Un homme se jeta sur lui,il l'évita de justesse.

Homme- L'autre droite! Idiot!

Il sortit sa toupie et le projeta contte le mur de toutes ses forces. IL y avait un trou dans le mur à présent.

Volt- Attraper la!

Des bras mécaniques capturèrent la toupie qui fut stopper net, le lanceur fut attirer par un aimant géant.

Volt- Tu nous auras donné du fil à retordre! Mais nous t'avons eu!

Les hommes l'encerlèrent, ils étaient une bonne trentaine. Il eut beau en envoyer 5 valser plus loin, il finit par se retrouver sur la table d'opération. Des cercles de m.tal entourèrent ses poings, ses chevilles, son cou et sa taille.

Volt- Pas trop serrer?

Kaï- Très drôle!

Il eut beau tirer sur la droite et sur la gauche, il ne put se défaire des ses menottes. Des fils descendirent vers lui. Il se tortilla un peu plus sans résultat. Les fils vinrent se coller sur lui. I sentit un courant étrange le parcourir. Il se tourna difficilement vers son grand père.

Volt- Bientôt tout ton système sera mit à son maximum et avec lui ta toupie.

Celle-ci était dans un genre de mini stade et tournait à touttevitesse.

Volt- Nous allons te faire utiliser tout tes muscles en même temps, a répétition dans cette position, quand penses-tu?

Kaï- Est-ce que j'ai mon mot a dire moi?

Volt- Meilleure chance la prochaine fois!

Alors Kaï sentit tout son corps se contracter sous ses muscles qui se tendiat si raidement qu'il eu peur que ses tendons n'arrachent. Ils tinrent le coup et après 30 seconde de cette douleur qui pour le moement était supportable s'arrêta. 1 minutes plus tard il se tendit a nouveau, les délais de repos devinrent si minces et la douleur si intense que Kaï avait l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. À tout les 5 secondes il se tendait pendant 1 minute. À chaque respiration, il avait mal, un clignement depaupière était douleur, serrer les dents était souffrance. Le rythmme était insupportable.

Hom- Pertes de résistance de 90 sur le sujet en 1 heure.

Hom- Perte de conscience prévue dans 20 minutes.

Hom- Perte de control de 50 sur les faculté du sujet.

Ils examinaient ses réactions pendant la torture! S'il ne faisait rien ils allaient le tuer!

Volt- Une chance que les murs sont insonoriser parce qu'il commence a crier fort.

Kaï apercut sa toupie, elle tournait beaucoup trop vite. Si sa continuait elle allait imploser. La minute de souffrance s'égrena, cinq secondes, 5 secondes pour agir! Il banda ses muscles en grimaçant. 1 seconde... 2 secondes... Les liens de métal qui retenait son cou se brisèren.3 secondes... ceux qui retenait ses bras et ses jambes aussi, 4 seconde... Il ne survirait pas à une autre décharge. Il attrapa les fils qui le faisait tant souffrir et le sarracha, le lien de métal qui retenait sa taille se défit. Les hommes qui étaient au commande (sois tous) furent électrocutés. Il n'y avait que 2 personne, Voltaire et qui était cette femme?

Dans sa cage de verre Dranzer ne tournait plus, de la fumée s'échappait de sa base. Kaï se laissa tomber à terre, il tenta de se relever, impossible.

Volt- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Kaï- J'ai... vaincu( combien il y a de muscles qui servent à parler, beaucoup trop, sans aucuns doutes...)

Fem- Mon dieu seigneur !

Cette voix, c'était, comment ausait t'elle? Anastasia! Elle s'agenouilla a coté de lui.

Voltaire tourna le dos a cette scène, sortie la toupie de la cage de verre. Il la laissa tomber à terre, elle était brûlante. Il quitta la pièce.

Kaï se relava maladroitement, tomba à genoux, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal! Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Anastasia,la jeune femme l'observait de son regard perçant. Il se leva et marcha, tremblant, ses muscles se tendant parfois par réflexes, il atteignit finalement Dranzer, se laissa choir à terre et serra la toupie chauffée à blanc dans paume. Le douleur de la brûlure n'était rien comparé à ce que son être endurait. Il avait mal aux poumons, à la tête, dans le cou, aux yeux, partout. Il respirait avec difficulté, en fixant cette femme devant lui, appuyé contre le mur de la pièce, le corps agité de tremblements distincts. Quand la toupie fut froide dans sa main il la glissa dans sa poche en gémissant.

Anas- Est-ce que ça va?

Kaï- Comment... veux-...tu que ... ça... l'aille! (c'était trop douloureux parler alors imaginer ce que sa pouvait représenter de crier)

Anas- Je suis désolée pour ce qui c'est passé. ( se tordant les mains)

Elle s'approcha de lui, il se leva, les jambes flageolantes, mais debout. Il la dépassait d'une tête.

Anas- Ne fais pas de folie!

Kaï- La folie... c'était de ... lais.. ser le fou ... me faire ...ça!

Anas- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois une tête brulée?

Kaï chercha des yeux la sortie, là une porte, il gémit, tourner la tête c'était déjà beaucoup. Il arrêta de s'appuyer sur le mur et marcha vers la porte, tremblotant, chaque pas lui extirpant un gémissement ou une grimace. Il s'arrêta a mis chemin essoufler et leva la tête, où était ses ailerons? Et son lanceur?

Anas- Tiens les voilà, mais ne les met pas!

Kaï se tourna vers elle, le mouvement lui arracha un cri, il la regarda, elle avait ses ailerons et son lanceur.

Kaï- Non...

Ele lui donna son lanceur mais garda ses ailerons.

Anas- J'ai dit que tu ne les metterais pas.

Kaï mit un genoux en terre, épuiser, elle se pencha et posa une main sur son épaule.

Anas- Tu dois te reposer!( il leva les yeux vers elle)

Kaï- Empêche... moi... d...de respirer... alors... j.. je ... pourrais...

Anas- Ton cas ne peut pas être si grave!

Elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui et l'étendit doucement à terre, avant de poserse tête sur ses genoux. Alors Kaï a la tête sur les genous d 'Anastasia et il est étendu a terre.. Kaï se laissa faire trop épuiser pour l'empêcher. Qu'elle fasse se qu'elle veule de lui, il ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle caressa ses cheveux avec une infinie douceur. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson, elle n'allait pas...

Anas- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. C'était cruel, mesquins et humiliant pour toi. Et chaque épreuve que t'as fait subir Voltaire, j'y ai assister, s'en jamais l'en empêcher.

Il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête vers elle en grimaçant. Elle pleurait.

Anas- Non ne bouges pas mon petit, reste coucher, il faut que tu récupères.

Mon petit? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce language? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à pleurer? Il se sentait ridicule, mais tellement faible. Elle caressait toujours ses cheveux en pleurant doucement.

Kaï- Est-ce que... ça va?

Qu'est-ce qu'y lui prenait a s'interrésser à cette femme brusquement?

Anas-Non, mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle lui parlait comme s'il avait 5 ans.

Kaï- Qu'est-ce qui.. ne ... va pas?

Anas- J'ai été une mauvaise mère ...toute ma vie.

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux en le berçant contre elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? Il se sentait bien, plus calme, en sécurité. Elle avait arrêter de pleurer.

Kaï- Avec Yann et Spencer?

Anas- Oui, mais, avec toi et Tana aussi...

Kaï- Mais... ( c'était un peu fort, d'abord elle était la mère de Yann et Spencer, maintenant celle de Tana et la sienne...)

Anas- Vous n'étiez pas censé le savoir, mais j'ai eu des quadruplets a 15 ans. tu imagine un peu mon père. Lui et son honneur en avait pris un coup.Quand j,ai pu m'occuper de vous, vous aviez 5 ans et étiez déjà entrer à l'abbaye comme équipe. C'était une vraie torture de vous faire subir tout ça, tout à l'heure...

Kaï- T'as ... craqué.

Elle le serra plus fort contre elle, il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur mais ne l'empêcha pas. Quand elle le lacha enfin il se releva, s'empara de ses ailerons et sortit de la pièce. Il s'appuya sur la porte tremblant de rage contenue. Il n'aurait pas la force de manger, il monta l'escalier vers la chambre qui lui était réserver, il enfila ses ailerons. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui sembler lourds en ce moment! Il croisa Tyson.

Tys- Où tu vas? Tu viens pas manger?

Kaï- J'ai pas faim!

Tys- Vraiment?

Kaï- Tu sauras que c'est possible!

Puis il croisa Ray et les White-tigers. Pas le temps de souffler.

Kaï- Pas faim! (avant que quiconque ne lui poses de questions)

Il croisa aussi Max, Kenny et les All-stars.

Max- Qu'est-ce que tu ...

Kaï- J'ai pas faim!

Qu'est-ce que sa peut prendre d'énergie cette phrase quand on la cri!

Heureusement il ne croisa plus personne d'autre et pu se laisser tomber dans son lit, " Dans le centre de recherche une machine égrenait ses données aussi inlassablement qu'au départ: Perte de conscience du sujet prévu dans 5...4... 3... 2...1..., maintenant"

Ça s'arrête ici, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? ll y a bien toujours quelqu'un pour lire cette histoire tordu non? Allez faites un effort et manifestez vous.


	9. Qui a mal au coeur, a mal à l'esprit

C'est encore moi et la suite, j'ai de plus en plus envie de faire du mal à Kai, de le faire souffrir lui et ses proches. C'est pas très gentil mais bientôt je vais le mettre de coté il commence à m'ennuyer je reviendrais sur lui un peu plus tard, un truc est sur je les adore lui et les demolitionboys,c'est soit leur coté mauvais garçons soit le fiat que Tana est très beau... Bon assez comme ça je continu!

Chap. 9 Qui a mal au coeur, à mal à l'esprit...

Heureusement il ne croisa plus personne d'autre et pu se laisser tomber dans son lit, " Dans le centre de recherche une machine égrenait ses données aussi inlassablement qu'au départ: Perte de conscience du sujet prévu dans 5...4... 3... 2...1..., maintenant"

Kaï s'endormit sans ce rendre comte de ce qui se passait à présent autour de lui ni de la pierre qui ricochait sur sa fenêtre.

Il se réveilla en sursaut tout ses membres plein de courbature tout son corps tendu comme s'il était encore sous l'influence de la diabolique machine de son grand-père.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg!

Une cri inhumain l'avait tiré de sa léthargie. Qui avait bien put crier comme ça?

Une petite roche ricochait sur sa fenêtre,c'était la raison de son réveil. Il avait enlever ses ailerons avant de s'endormir et vu le poid qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, il n'avait aucune envie de les mettre à nouveau. Il aperçut le cadre qui représentait Anastasia. Quel sentiment étrange! Il n'y avait pas plus de 2 jours cette femme était une totale étrangère, depuis quelques jours c'était sa tante et depuis à peine quelques heures sa mère.

Il finit par jeter un coup d'oeil vers sa fenêtre pour apercevoir Kayla qui lui faisait signe de venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il n'eut même pas une minute d'hésitation et rejoint tout de suite la jeune fille en voyant l'expression de son visage. Quand il entra dans la pièce qui avait habrité la jeune fille durant presque toute sa vie il se sentit submerger par la nostalgie. Il avait passer tout ses week-ends dans cette endroit avec Kayla.

Celle- ci était vêtu pour le moins légèrement avec sa jupe longue qui volait au moindre coup de vent en dévoilant ses cuisses et sa chemise à demi ouverte qui découvrait le reste.

Kaï- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix était plutot fatigué, un peu trop au gout de Kaï.

Kayla- T'as un gros problème, hen? Avous!

Kaï- Avouer quoi?

Kayla- Avouer tout ce que tu as sur le coeur, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, mais avant regarde bien ce que j'ai a te montrer!

Elle avait allumer une télévision dans un coin de la pièce et l'avait planté sur la scène d'un film durant la quelle des orphelins se racontaient les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de leur parents.

Kayla-Des souvenirs que tu n'auras jamais semble t'il, non?

Kaï serra les poings mais, n'eu pas d'autre réaction, c'était mieux ainsi, il lui faudrait tout son sang froid pour supporter ce qu'elle allait encore lui montrer. La seconde image du téléviseur était un enfant dont les deux parents étaient en train de s'occuper.

Kayla- Des parents que tu n'auras jamais, qui ne se sont jamais occupé de toi et dont tu n'as aucun souvenir.

Sur ce point elle se trompait car Kaï, à l'instant même ou elle prononçait ses quelques mots, avait vu une image refluer en en lui. Sa mère, lui et sa mère. Il pleurait et sa mère criait. Il tenta de chasser ce tableau de son esprit. ll ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il sentait que s'il réentendait ce qu'elle lui disait son être entier réagirais très, très mal.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Pendant ce temps, la télé continuait de montrer des familles soudées qui semblaient très heureuse, Kaï s'accrocha à ses images pour ravaler le souvenir qui montait en lui et menaçait l'engloutir. Il devait oublier, mais les images ne l'aideraient pas, tout ce qu'elles faisaient c'était lui montrer ce qu'il n'avait pas, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu et ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Kayla continuait sa tirade, bien que cela lui soit totalement inutile, le jeune homme était complètement submergé, il n'entendait rien, mais il perçut une phrase, une seule, la pire...

Kayla- Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute, parce que tu n'as pas de coeur!

Tandis que la phrase faisait son bout de chemin dans son esprit, il perdit tout contrôle sur son souvenir et sur son être. Sa main droite se crispa sur son épaule gauche comme si une douleur insupportable le transperçait de aprt et d'autre d'un coups. Son bras s'enfonçait dans son torse cherchant les battements de son coeur qui restaient imperceptibles. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il baissa la tête pour ne plus voir ses familles nager dans le bonheur et cette fille qui se prétendait amoureuse de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour perdre de vue Anastasia qui rentrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait il y avait 11 ans. La vision, au lieu de dispraître, s'intensifia, les contours qui jusque là étaient flous se précisèrent. Il ne pourrait plus la soutenir, mas il ne devait pas voir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'entende...

Anastasia entra pour voir Kaï sourire à son approche. L'enfant de 3 ans comptait demander à sa mère où étaient passer ses frères durant les dermiers jours. En voyant la manière dont elle le regardait son sourire déserta son visage. Il n'aviat jamias vu sa mère le regarder avec des yeux emplient d'une telle haine. Elle s'avançait vers luii d'un pas mécanique et décidé.

-Maman?( une pointe d'inquiétude sonnait dans la voix du petit garçon)

-Je te déteste! (La voix de sa mère était dure, froide, sec et tranchante, mais si froide et haineuse, si froide, non pas froide, glaciale!) Tu ne me sers à rien et je ne comprendrais jamais comment j'ai pu m'imaginer qu'un jou, je pourrais t'aimer! Tu as gaché ma vie, je te déteste!

Ele le dominait de toute sa grandeur d'adulte, de toute sa haine et de toute sa froideur qui la rendiat inhumaine( ce froid qui pénétrait en Kaï, qui s'insinuait dans son petit coeur à chaque mot qu'elle ajoutait, qu'elle lançait souvagement sur lui telle des armes).

-Maman?( la peur était dominante dans sa voix)

-Je ne suis pas ta mère, comment as-tu pu t'imaginer qu'une jeune fille de 18 ans telle que moi pourrait être ta mère? Tu n'as jamais eu de mère ou de père. Je t'ai pris avec moi par pure pitié. Tu n'es qu'un monstre un sal petit monstre qui ressemble à un petit garçon! Mais personne ne pourra jamais aimer un être tel que toi. Et puis d'ailleurs qui pourrait apprécier un être qui n'aime pas en retour?

Les yeux du petit Kaï s'embuèrent de larmes, son coeur cherhcait rempart ou s'accrocher, boué de sauvetage où se rattraper pour ne pas sombrer dans cette océan de peine qui avait fini par l'entourer. Qu'avait-il fait?

-Mais, mam...( sa voix fut stopper net)

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Tu as voulu le mal qui t'arrive. C'est de ta faute si ma vie est gaché. Quant à la tienne, elle a été gachée le jour où tu es venu au monde! Tu n'es que quantité négligeable, jamais personne ne s'occupera de toi sinon ils en paieront les frais comme moi. Tout les gens qui te croiseront ne ressentiront pour toi que de la haine ou de la pitié. Tu es détestable.

Il secouait la tête, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, refusant d'accepter ce qu'elle lui disait tandis qu'elle réduisait toute l'existance de l'enfant à néant. Tandis qu'elle réduisait l'existance de Kaï à néant.

-J'ai fait l'erreur de ma vie en te prenant chez moi. Je ne te répetterais jamais assez que je te déteste. Tu ne feras jamais rien de bon pour quiconque dans ta vie. Tu ne pourras jamais racheté les fautes que tu as commises envers moi.

Le petit garçon reculait vers la porte, effrayé par cette personne qui avait été sa mère et qui l'affublait de tout les défauts de l'humanité et même plus.

-Va t'en et ne reviens pas! Je t'excecre, je te déteste, je te hais! Va t'en, laisse moi en paix, tu n'as pas déjà fait assez de mal? Pars! Monstre!

Le petit hésita et n'aperçut que trop tard la lame qui se planta dans son épaule gauche. Il sortit foudroyé par la douleur et la peine. Il ne comprenait pas toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais une chose était claire dans sa tête alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes: c'était de sa faute tout ce qui lui arrivait! C'était de sa faute, sa faute uniquement à cause de lui. C'était sa faute!

Kaï ouvrit les yeux aussi vite qu'il le put mais il était trop tard, il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une fraction de seconde pour qu'il revoit tout. Il voulait oublier ce secret si lourd une autre fois, il n'avait jamais demander à se rappeler. Pourquoi lui avait t'on fait ça? Une phrase remonta à son esprit: c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute. La culpabilité! Mais il n'avait rien fait! Il sentit quelque chose au coin de ses paupières, des larmes! Non il n'allait pas pleurer, pas encore! Il cligna des yeux et eu beau secouer la tête rien n'y fit.

Un sentiment d'abandon le submergeait quand il sentit la main de Kayla retiré celle qui était toujours crispé sur son épaule. Quand les doigts de la jeune fille effleurèrent son torse, Kaï le sentit qui battait à toute vitesse, son coeur! Il se rendit compte que la jeune fille était agité d'un léger tremblement qu'elle tentait de contenir. Il s'apperçut que lui même tremblait. Il tremblait de tout ce froid qu'il avait reçu à la naissance, c'était sa faute ce qui lui arrivait... NON! Il n'était pas responsable de tout les malheurs de la terre!

Il réussit a contrôler son tremblement et à l'arrêter. Il releva la tête , lentement pour ne pas intensifier le bourdonnement qui lui vrillait les tympans. Il cherchait son souffle mais maintenant il pouvait la voir, Kayla, cette fille indéchiffrable qui avait réussi à le mettre dans cet état. Malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et les gouttes de sueur qui lui brulait la rétine il la fixait droit dans les yeux.

Kaï Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

Sa voix était brisée, elle sonnait étranfement venu de la part de Kaï, mais sa voix n'était qu'un des morceaux cassés, son être tout entier était brisé, il avait toujours vécu

avec une volonté, un coeur et un esprit brisé, mias il l'avait caché. Si bien cach. qu'il see l'était caché à lui-même. Et elle, elle était venu réveiller sa blessure et tourner le couteau dans la plaie comme on dit, elle l'avait fait se révéler à lui-même.

Kayla elle n'en menait pas large, elle avait voulu montrer à Kaï ce qu'elle savait faire pour qu 'il cesse de lui faire de la peine. Elle avait voulu se venger et manifestement elle avait fait mouche. Quelque chose en elle lui faisait mal, très mal de le voir dans cet imposture. Il semblait démuni sans ses ailerons, ses épaules affaisées, une main à nouveau crispé sur l'une de ses épaules justement, les marques bleus sur ses joues à demi effacer par ses larmes et sa sueur. Une terrible culpabilité l'envahissait et non sans fondement. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de le voir dans l'état dans lequel elle l'avait mis plus longtemps.

Kayla- Excuse moi, je n'ai ... pas réfléchi, Je...

Kaï de son coté se sentait très insignifiant et se demandait pourquoi il s'attendrissait encore en la voyant si désolée et triste alors qu'il n'aurait du lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais après tout ce n'était pas sa faute non, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle ne voulait pas faire autant de mal, non?Et alors, elle n,avait reculé devant rien pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchemants, ne lui laissant aucun répit, non? Kaï se demanda si c'était ça aimer, être avec une personne qui puisses vous faire pleurer et rire et pouvoir lui pardonner pour ce qu'elle vous a fait après... Peu importe, Kaï ne lui pardonnerais pas tout de suite , elle l'avait blesser trop profondément. Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante avec ses petits sanglots qu'elle essayait de retenir qui lui restait coincé dans la gorge et il se sentait mal de la voir aussi chamboulé à cause de lui. C'est la faiblesse sans doute songea t'il. Il fit un pas vers elle.

Elle poussa un petit cri et disparu derrière une porte, sa jupe virevoltant derrière elle. Kaï se stoppa net, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu faire un pas de plus.

" Rechute du sujet prévu maintenant, les effets vont à nouveau se manifester." La machine de Voltaire continuait de disserter sur les effets du traitement que Kaï avait subi.

Quand Kayla sortit de la salle de bain vetue d'un pantalon et d'une camisole noirs Kaï ressentais les mêmes souffrances que lorsque son grand-père l'avait testé en endurance. Elle s'approcha de lui avec lenteur refusant de le brusquer. Kaï recula pour s'appuyer sur le mur ébranlé par la douleur qui l'habitait à nouveau. Quand il sentit le soufle de la jeune fille sur son cou, il souhaita de tout coeur pouvoir reculer encore, mais il était dans une impasse.

Kayla caressa ses joues, retirant ce qui restait de bleu dessus, la douceur et la tendresse qui emprêgnait ce geste firent frissoner Kaï d'un frisson qui ne l'avait jamais parcouru auparavant. Il aurait tout donner pour que cet instant dure à tout jamais, pour quechaque fois que les mains de Kayla l'effeurent, ce soit avec cette tendresse. Il retint la main sut sa joue alors que la jeune fille s'apprêttait à la retirer. Il ne voulait surtout pas lire la pitié qu'il y aurait dans les yeux de Kayla alors il garda les siens bien fermé, pour bien graver cet instant dans sa mémoire.

Il la sentit fondre en sanglot et se jeter dans ses bras. Il tenta de ne pas s'effondrer, de ne pas lui montrer toute la faiblesse qui l'habitait. Il en avait assez montrer.

Kayla- Kaï, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas penser que..., je ne voulais te faire si, oh Kaï, pardonne moi.

Il glissa sur le mur, gardant Kayla dans ses bras tandis que la douleur courait partout dans son corps. 5 minutes, il n'avait pas fallu plus de 5 minutes pour que la souffrance se réveille à son tour. 5 minutes de répit qui a présent était terminer.

Il s'étala de tout son long à terre, ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de la jeune fille( qui l'encombrait de son poid) des yeux pleins d'inquiétudes. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de découragement.

Kaï- Arrête moi ça.

Kayla- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je t'ai fait mal?

Kaï s'apprêta a offrir une réponse négative puis se ravisa.

Kaï- Oui,... (il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la posa sur son coeur qui battait la chamade)... là.

Kayla- Oh Kaï pardonne moi, par pitié!

Kaï se sentit encore plus mal quand il la vit fondre en larme, les siennes avait désertés son visage qui était tordu par la douleur. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait le mettait drôlement mal à l'aise tout en le réconfortant de la sentir si prêt de lui et si compatissante. Il se serait bien relevé pour ne pas laissé croire qu'il souffrait encore mais c'était faut après tout et de toute manière, Kayla se préoccupait bien peu de son état comparé à la peine qu'elle laissait s'échapper d'elle. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Kaï fut secouer d'un long frisson, d'un frisson s'en fin qui le secouait de la tête au piedL'intimité qui c'était installé entre eux eu tot fait de révéler à Kayla que le jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille morte. Elle posa une amin glacée sur son front brualnt.

Kayla- Tu es bouillant de fièvre!

Bouillant? Le terme était mal choisi, Kaï avait terriblement froid, mais bien un des symptome de la fièvre.

"Symptomes et effets secondaire vont à présent se manifester sur le sujet" La machine psamoldiait imlassablement les répercution à long terme du traitement exercer sur Kaï.

Celui-ci tomba évanouit pour peut-être ne plus jamais ce réveiller au grand désespoir de Kayla qui songea que c'était sa faute.

C'est dur non? Mais bon je suis de plus en plus sadique avec Kai et je compte le rester et m'attaquer bientôt au pluis gros morceaux de cette fic, la suite! Elle sera mise sur le site en même temps que ce chapitre mais en attendant j'aimerais remercier Leenaren qui suit avec enthousiaste mon histoire, et qui semble bien être la seule à le faire...

Mais peu importe, l'important n'est pas la quantitée mais la qualité, merci Leenaren de rester fidèle à Rdi et au coeur solitaire!


	10. Rectification

En fait c'était au départ un seul chapitre avec le dernier mais 14 pages c'est long à lire et encore plus dur a vivre. Là je pense à mes persos, parce qu'ils sont a moi! Je parle de Kia et de ses copines. Le plus interréssant c'est que tout ce qui est à elles est a moi et bientôt ce que je désires le plus au monde elle l'aura donc moi aussi. Oh que je suis méchante! Allez je ne vous laisse pas attendre moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir la suite alors:

Chap 10 (déjà!)Rectification

Le lendemain Kaï s'éveilla entourer de lumière dans des couvertures chaudes, il y avait des gens qui criaient autour de lui, il se recoquevilla sur lui-même comme il le faisait quand il était jeune mais ne put faire un mouvement de plus, il était attaché sous les couvertures. Ses mains qui étaient libre purent le libérer sans problème mais lui faire remarquer que sa camisole avait disparu. Muadit médecin, songea-t'il, rageur.

Il n'avait pas tord, mais selon le ton des voix il ferait mieux de resté endormi encore quelque minutes.

Volt- Comment avez vous pu osez faire de tels teste sans mon accord?

Doc- Nous avions l'accord de la tutrice légale du patient.

Volt- La tutrice légale? Il n'a pas de tutrice légale!

Doc- Pourtant sa mère biologique, votre fille (la voix féménine avait insisté sur le votre fille pour signifier qu'elle l'avait surement trouver des plus désagréable tout comme son père l'était) nous a donné la permission de pratiquer nos tests, il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas premier à faire des expériences sur votre petit fils.

Brusquement Voltaire sembla beaucoup moins sur de lui, craignant comme la peste que les médecins est upu retracés la cause du mal de Kaï. Celui -ci se sentit plus mal à l'aise que tout a l'heure, si on découvrait le genre d'expérience qu'on avait pratiquer et exercer sur lui, à titre purement expérimental, il risquait de ce retrouver à nouveau sur une table d'opération.

Ray- Désoler de vous interrompre, mais pourrais t'on savoir ce qui se passe?

Les membres des BladeBrakers sans leur chef d'équipe qui les guidait dans l'abbaye et n'était plus là pour l'instant et ils sentait pour le moins perdu.

Volt- Kaï est subitement tombé malade et ils l'ont trouvé étendu dnas une allé de l'abbaye, évanoui...

Tys- Il était évanoui?

Selon son ton dramatique il semblait totalement incroyable qu'on ai pu retrouver Kaï évanoui.

D'ailleurs le principal interessé enrageait de penser qu'il avait pu s'évanouir mais aurais tout donner pour voir le visage que Voltaire fesait, à en juger sur son ton il était loin de se sentir aussi audacieux et fier qu'a son habitude.

Ray- Et on peut savoir ce que vous avez découvert?

Doc- Oui, bien sûr, vous êtes dans son équipe non? Vous devez tous bien vous connaitre! Notre patient a subi un traumatisme grave quand il était jeune, nous avons situé cet évenement à l'âge de ses 3 ans. Il fait toujours des cauchemars sur les souvenirs qui lui en reste, des souvenirs qui semblent particulièrement douloureux, vut la manière dont il y réagis quand il fait ses mauvais rêves.

Tys- D'accord c'est très joli tout ça mais en quoi est-ce que ça a rapport avec ce que nous voulons savoir? Pourquoi est-il tombé dans les pommes?

Doc- J'y arrivais, votre chef d'équipe semblerait avoir subi une sorte d'extraction lors de ses 4 ans pour éviter qu'il est accès à sa mémoire.

Ce coups-ci Kaï serra les poings, c'était donc ça! L'opératon, l'accident qui l'avait rendu amnésique!

Max- Quoi, mais qui peut être assez malade pour faire ça ?

Doc- C'est ce que je dois tenter de savoir et j'espèrais obtenir la partacipation de son grand-père, mais il semblerait que j'ai découvert le grave secret de la famille Hiwatari, le pot au fleur, la bête noire, une sale histoire de famille.

Tys- Génial ! J'adore les histoires!

Vu le regard noir que les autres lui lançèrent il arrêter de sautiller comme un enfant.

Volt- Vous exagérez madame, vous n'aviez pas besoin de liui passez un scanner, vous n'avez pas lu son dossier médical?

Doc- Oui, j'ai eu cette chance, j'ai pu voir que votre cher petit fils est atteint d'amnésie infantile suite a un accident d'avion. J'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai pu savoir que la seule fois où mon patient est monté dans un avion c'était la première fois pour lui a ses 8 ans et personnelement j'ai vérifier et ce voyage qu'il a fait n'a pas fini par un crach comme vous tenez tant à le faire croire! J'aimerais aussi vous faire remarquer que le dos de mon patient est strié de cicatrice provoqué par des coups répétés à l'aide d'un objet long et dans certains cas, acérés...

Kaï qui n'en pouvait plus se leva de son lit pour constater avec joie qu'il n'avait pas perdu son pantalon mais uniquement sa camisole comme il s'en doutait au départ, son torse était toujours envellopé de bandelettes de tissus qu'il avait prit pour se panser après les tests qu'il avait du essuyer dès son retour. Il adressa un ragard méprisant à la doctoresse qui c'était occupé de lui et de le scanner à loisir.

Doc- Bien, je vais pouvoir vous faire remarquer que le jeune homme porte des marques de cicatrice pour le moins anormale dans le dos. Et qu'il prote des bandages signe de blessures récentes!

Sa main de rapace fondait sur Kaï pour retirer les morceau de tissus qui l'envellopais. Le jeune homme qui n'avait aucune envie de jouer passa à deux doigts de ce faire attraper par la jeune femme. Il l'évita de justesse et prti sa camisole qu'il enfilla comme si de rien n'était.

Volt- Vous voyez bien qu'il est en pleine forme, ça tombe bien, j'ai de la viste ce soir!

Max- Je ne comprend plus rien moi.

Tys-Moi non plus! Pouvez vous réexpliquer.

Doc-Quand il était jeune mon patient a subi un grave traumatisme, il était perturbé par ses souvenir et quelqu'un c'est occupé de l'empêcher d'avoir accès à sa mémoire pour éviter de voir sa vie altérer par son passé. Après avoir compris que l'opération qu'on avait exercer sur lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un très jeune enfant, était illégale et pouvait avoir des conséquences graves, on a masqué la réalité en racontant qu'il avait eu un accident d'avion qui l'avait rendu partiellement amnésique.

Kaï- Elle dijoncte, on peut savoir les tests que vous avez fait avec moi m'dame?

Son ton insolent vint brisé le bel élan de la jeune femme et la réduit au silence quelques instants.

Doc- C'est à dire que nous avons passer un scanner à votre cerveau ce qui nous a révéler la vérité a votre sujet.

Kaï Le diagnostic doc, c' est tout ce que je veux!

Doc- Par, pa pa pardon?

Kaï -A votre avis, je suis mort ou je suis prêt pour ma journée et j'ai une pêche d'enfer?

Doc- Je n'ai jamais rencontré un patient de votre age ayant atteint un tel dvellopement musculaire et ayant autant d'énergie et...

Kaï Aller le diagnostic, j'attends!

Doc- Je vous interdit de sortir d'ici mes étides sur vos troubles vitaux en sont pas finies!

Kaï- Ce sera tout, eh bien vous voyiez ,c'était pas si difficile, maintenant donner une seule raison de rester ici et je décampe!

Tys- Excuser d'interrompre votre débat mais on pourrais m'expliquer ce que t'as eu?

Kaï- Problème alimentaire, carrence en minéraux et certaines vitamines nécessaire a mon dévellopement, tout bon médecin aurait du le comprendre, par conséquent j'ai eu quelque problème à resté en ét at d'éveil, maintenant si vous vous voulez bien m'excuser.

La doctoresse lui barait la route vers la porte.

Doc- Vous devriez vouloir savoir pourquoi votre mère m'a permiot de pratiquer des tests non- autorisés sur vous.

Volt- Non-autorisé?

Le vieillard sembla très brusquement interréssé par la conversation.

Doc- Votre mère, et pour vous monsieur Hiwatari votre fille est hospitaliser pour un accident de la route.

Volt- Quoi pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas dit plus tot?

Kaï était déjà sortit et alla rejoindre ses trois frères au chevet de sa mère.

Kaï- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arriver?

Tana- Sa voiture a été renversé pâr un camion, rien de grâve en somme, elle sera sur pieds dans 2 petites heures.

Kaï- Si c'est que ça je m'en vais...

Anas- Attends, Kaï, il y a un bal ce soir, tes frères m'ont déjà promi d'y assister, tu iras toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Kaï On verra!

Qu'est ce qu'on fait quand tout va mal qua vous ne savez plus quioi faire? Vous faites dur! Comme moi le dur. J'en peut plus! Ça c'était les pensées de Kaï, pauv p'tit il est perdu.

Kaï n'avait aucune envie de ce rendre à ce bal organiser par son grand-père, si ça n'avait été de l'état de sa mère. Il avait la ferme intension de s'assurer qu'Anastasia ne se saoule pas, Yann, Tana, Spencer et lui allait s'en occuper à tour de rôle.

Bien sûr les quatres jeunes hommes avaient dûs s'habiller selon les circonstances. Tous en noeuds papillon, veston, chemise et pantalon propre. Il est bien entendu que les marques bleu ne sont pas permises tout autant que les ailerons ou tout autre artifices du genre. Les boucles d'oreilles solitaire sont donc le seul moyens d'expression qui leur restait. C'est pourquoi tout quatre avait leur anneaux dorés è l'oreille, celui de Tana était ornée d'une pierre rougeâtre, Yann et Spenser avaient chacun une obsidienne minuscule et Kaï avait le sien en forme de crochet de serpent.

Ils allèrent donc au bal où ils rencontrèrent tout ce que le tournoi avait rapporté de célébrité. C'était eux les stars du soir, les rois du domaine comme ils eurent tôt fait de remarquer en voyant les regard idolatreurs que leur lançaient les jeunes filles présentes avant de s'évanouir. Laissant ses frères folâtrer avec ses jeunes demoiselles tout en les reluquant un peu( il faut bien qu'un mec se paye du bon temps et se régale de tout ses yeux de temps à autre, c'est pas une vie la pudeur! autant pour les filles que pour les garçons)Kai se dirigea vers sa mère qui s'approchait dangereusement du stand de boisson. Dans l'état où elle se trouvait, l'alcool lui serait fatal.

Mais quelqu'uin eu tôt fait de détourner son attention. Comme dans les contes de Cendrillon , Kayla descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger et gracieux.

Ses cheveux noirs( elle avait enlevé la teinture) coulait sur ses épaules nues et son dos également découvert. Sa robe au décolleté généreux décrivait des courbes selon celles de la jeune fillle, dévoilant suffisament sa féménité pour enlever place à l'imagination. Kaï ne s'attarda pas au détail qui firent saliver les pervers, un filet de bave au bord des lèvre. Il se préoccupa des cheveux noirs si beaux si soyeux!Ses yeux si bruns, presque noir, mais si pétillant de vie. Sa bouche a la courbe gracieuse, ses lèvres qu'il ne demandait qu'a embrasser, sa peau qui luiu semblait si douce qu'il ne demandait qu'a caresser. Son regard dans lequel il ne demandait qu'a plonger. Son visage si bien découpé qu'il ne demandait qu'à admirer.

Il réussit avec peine a ne pas rester bouche bée suffisement longtemps pour que qui que ce soit se rende comtpe dans quel état d'esprit elle l'avait mi. Il alla vers sa mère histoire de l,empêcher de prendre un coup.

Anastasia s'approchait des boissons alcoolisées au bras d'un homme d'une trantaine d'année. Kaï l'attrapa au passage et lui tandis un verre d'eau.

Anas- Tu ne vas pas me dire quoi faire quand même!

Kai- J'ai passer l' âge des leçons de moral m 'man!

La réaction attendu arriva fulgurante. La jeune femme disparu dans la foule après avoir vidé son verre. Une chose était sur elle ne viendrait plus l'embêter pendant un moment.

Quand son regard retomba sur Kayla, la jeune fille c'était déjà lancé dans une danse s'appuyant avec délectation sur le premier type venu, puis un autre et un autre et encore un. Les cavaliers se succédaient à une vitesse effarante. Ces garçons ne semblaient même pas avoir honte de s'être jeté dans le sbras de cette chasseuse d'homme. Kaï observait avec horreur la joie que Kayla déplyait a se jouer des jeunes hommes. Ils en étaient renud a parier qui la garderait le plus longtemps avec lui. La beauté désarmante de la jeune fille les faisaient craquer les uns après les autres. Kaï fut heureux de voir que ses frères ne s'abaissaient pas à l'inviter eux aussi. Mais a voir les regards qu'ils lui lançaient ils se demandaient quand Kaï prendrait le contrôle de cette mascarade. Il était clair que Kayla exercait une vengeance sur leur frangin pour une faute quelconque et que Kaï était le seul qui mérite vraiment Kayla et qui l'apprécie vraiment. Enfin c'était clair pour eux.

Pour Kaï, sa copine se marrait bien, se moquant des typoes qui la faisait tournoyer et valser au milieu de la salle de danse. Elle n'arrêterais donc jamais de le défier et fe le faire souffrir. Le collier qu'elle portait , avec un elfe d'argent et de crystal semblait le narguer, tout comme le sourire taquin de Kayla. Au 35e garçon, Kaï en eut assez.

Jusque là, il l'avait supporter en crispant les poings et en serrant les dents discrètement. Il avait déjà les nerfs à vifs, n'avait-il pas vécu assez d,épreuves au cours des 2 derniers jours? NON! Il fallait encore qu'il lui pardonne. Maintenant il lisait clair dans son jeu. C'était elle qui l'avait blessé( bien que cela le froisse un peu) et c'était lui le méchant parce qu'il n'avait pas accepter ses excuses. Comme madame ce sentait mal, elle devait le rendre coupable et espérais qu'il lui pardonne(ça aussi ça le froissait un peu).

Il s'avança vers Kayla et tout les juenes hommes qui s'apprètaient à l'inviter le laissèrent passer. Qu'est-ce que vous faites qiamd le monde entier vous persécutes? Q ue tout va mal, que tout le monde est après vous? Que vous ne savez plus quoi faire?

Que vous êtes le souffre douleur de la planète entière? Que vous êtes totalement désemparé mais que vos problèmes compromettes votre réputation? QUand vous avez une répuitation de dur à cuir, mais pas de dur au grand coeur , de dus à cuire au coeur inexistant.

Prenant donc son courage a deux mains Kaï lui propossa une danse et ce sans dire un seul mot. Uniquement avec les yeux. Gardant le silence a son tour elle aquiesa timidement de la tête. Comme si elle était timide!

Kaï- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

Il murmurait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, sauf elle...

Kayla- C'est que je n'ai plus l'impression d'être moi même avec toi. J'ai l'impression d'être le meilleur et le pire en même temps.

Kaï sursauta.

"Acceptez-vous...

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Oui, je le veux!"

Ses paroles avaient résonner dans sa tête tnadis qu'il se rappelait ressentir le smêmes symptomes que Kayla.

Kaï- Et c'est de ma faute?

Kayla- Non, enfin, c'est que... Je ne sais pas.

Kaï- Écoutes c'est moi le garçon et c'est toi la fille. C'est moi le dur et toi la tendre.

Elles se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il réalisa combien le momeny lui était agréable. Une douce chaleur courait dans son corps, résultat de la proximité de Kayla. Leur visage se touchait presque.

Kayla- Allez le dur, viens, sortons.

Ils s'éclipsèrent donc, sans bruit, avec une discrétion digne du plus grand des James Bond. Enfin le James Bond qui était discret. Une fois rendu dans le jardin attenant à la salle de bal, elle l'entraina dans le labyrinthe de verdure que Voltaire avait fait tailler pour l'occasion...

Kaï- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Kayla- Je met à l'oeuvre se que j'ai appris.

Kaï- Grâce à qui? Pour quoi faire?

Kayla- Ta mère Anastasia. Tu vas trouver sa drole mais a un certain moment donné elle a arrêter de nous entrainer au beyblade, elle voulait que nous charmions le gars avec lequel nous étions jumelée. J'ai eu vite fait de voir que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que nous fournissions des enfants, des dizaines d'enfants. Ils veulent d'autres gamins pour leur trucs tordus, une autre génération qui aurait vécu notre enfer. Si parfois j'ai fait des anneries c'est parce qu'ils nous ont donné une drogue pour nous contrôler de manière a ce qu'on fasse toujours ce qu'il veulent bien que nous fassions. Je suis désoler, j'étais, je ne voulais pas...

Kaï détourna les yeux quand elle se mit a pleurer, il tenta de ne pas l'entendre, mais quelque chose en lui était triste, donc elle ne l'avait jamais aimer elle le détestais peut-être, si elle avait fait tout ça c'était sous influence. Il tenta d'accrocher son regard ailleurs mais il ne pouvait que toujours revenir sur Kayla. Elle n'avait pas voulu le charmer donc, mais elle y avait réussi. Il l'aimait mais pas seulement pour son charisme, il l'avait toujours aimé bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais accepter.

Kaï- Écoute j'aimerais que les choses soient claires entre nous, même si... alors d'accord, tu as voulu me mettre sur les nerfs et tu as réussi, d'accord tu ne me laisses pas indifférent( elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux pétillants d'une joie a peine contenue, malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues) vraiment pas indifférent.

Kaï perdait les pédales il ne se controlait plus il n'arrivait pas a s'empêcher de dire de telles paroles, on aurait dit que sa bouche ne lui appartennait plus.

Kaï- Je ne suis pas certains d'avoir ressenti ça pour personne d'autre et je ne crois pas être capable de le ressentir pour qui que ce soit d'autre après toi. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il n'a jamais été question pour moi d'avoir des enfants avec toi, ni avec ui ce soit d'autre...( son regard devint triste, celui de Kayla pas de Kaï)...enfin dans l'immédiat. Je te pardonne pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, d'accord, mais ce à la condition que tu arrête de pleurer... et de m'embrasser ou de me sauter dessus en public.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de le main et se jeta sur lui.

Kayla- Ça veut dire que maintenant je peut?

Mais avant qu'il est pu lui répondre elle l'embrassait et même quand elle s'arrêta en se mordillant la lèvre il ne la laissa pas filer, il la ramena pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Et alors pour la première de fois de sa vie, Kaï sourit de ce sourire d'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu, de ce sourire franc qu'on ne lui connaissait pas mais donc il aprennait déjà à user des charmes dévastateurs, le plus beau sourire de tous!

J'aurais voulu l'arrêter ici mais je'en étais tout bonnement incapable, ce que j'ai du vocabulaire quand je veux moi, alors je edmande à ma plus grande fan d'élucider le mystère pour moi, veux-tu une suite traitant de Kai, Kayla, Les demolitionsboys et les darksisters(ça promet elle est déjà écrite) ou que nous arrêtions l'histoire ici. Personnellement j'ai envie de continuer, je me fis à ton jugement...


	11. Répétition

Finalement je fais des chapitres de plus en plus long et de moins en moins intéressant avec de plus en plus de faute d'orthographes. A vous de démentir cette constatation. moi j'abandonne et j'écris... tout simplement.

Chap 11 Répétition

En soirée Kaï se sentant terriblement pertubé par ce qui venait de se passer pris pour une bonne douche pour se calmer un peu et pour éteindre les désirs que sa jeune amie avait éveillé en lui. Soit calmé ses ardeurs de soupirant. Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui d'habitude avait un contrôle parfait sur toutes ses émotions en était presque allé à faire une déclaration d'amour sous le clair de lune. En plus il était entré en... C'est comme disait un type au parlé cru qu'il avait croisé auparavant. Action réaction érection.

Il y avait quelque chose de très choquant là dedans, surtout depuis que Kaï savait que hors de tout doutes, Kayla voulait un jour avoir des enfants. Cela impliquait plusieurs petites choses très graves. Et ça lui rapellerait sans aucun doutes des mauvais souvenir du temps ... du temps de...

Il secoua la tête pour en chasser ses pensées et sortit de sa douche une serviette autour des reins et une autre sur la tête. Ses cicatrices lui fesaient un mal de chiens songea t'il en commençant a démeler ses cheveux devant son miroir, elle le brûlaient. Il enfila un pantalon(et un boxer pour les perverses qui y auront pensé!) et s'empressa dde renouveler ses bandages, les plaies n'étaient pas complètement cicatrisées. En mettant sa camisole noire il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir.

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui avait des cheveux bleus comme sa mère et des yeux bruns, pas un de ses bruns (couleur merde),un beau brun, un très, très beau brun. Puis c'était comme si un éclair de génie le foudroyait de pars et d'autre. Ilavait déjà vu des yeux comme ça quelque part! Mais où?

Il cligna des paupières tandis qu'un tableau fesant pensé au pans de son enfance qui lui avait été révéler peu de temps auparavant fesait surface dans son esprit.

-Eh gamin, viens jouer deux minutes tu n'as rien a craindre.

Le petit Kai tendit une main tremblante vers celle que Boris Baklov lui tendait. Le jeune Boris qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ans , la prit avec une douceur que peu de gens lui aurait attribuer. Il n'avait pas encore teint ses cheveux en bleu et ils étaient bruns, tout comme ses yeux qui se faisaient rassurant. Il n'était pas en pointe non plus mais ressemblait plus a la coupe de Tana(je parle de ses cheveux bien sûr). Boris souleva Kaï dans ses bras forts et le serra contre lui avec une tendresse presque paternel.

-Tu n'as rien a craindre, ta maman va très bien, elle va bientôt revenir.

Malgré le calme qu'il tentait de conserver dans sa voix, Boris était nerveux. C'était visible a la manière qu'il avait de passé sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Bo qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Kaï d'une petite voix, il n'avait que 2 ans mais il savait parlé et il comprenait que le trouble de Boris, le meilleur ami de sa mère, n'était pas sans explications.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, dit il, après tout ce n'est qu'un mois d'avance. Ajouta t'il pour lui-même.

Il déposa Kaï à terre a coté de Tana qui fesait un casse-tête particulièrement complexe, il y avait 20 morceaux! Spencer jouait avec les cheveux de Yann, fesant des formes bizarres avec la bouteille de gel qu'il avait pris à sa mère, tandis que Yann fesait un chateau avec des blocs de bois. Le chateau avait une seule tourelle car Spencer avait détruit les autres. Boris se mit a faire les cent pas en croisant les bras dans son dos et en passant parfois une main dans ses cheveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?(demandèrent Spencer et Yann en même temps).

Bo-Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous inquiétez...

Tana-Dit Bo, tu fait l'hélicoptère?

Bo-Non ce n'est pas le moment!

Spen-Bo, on fait le chameau, ou encore le taureau.

Bo-Ce n'est pas encore le moment et de toute manière je n'ai pas le temps. Puis vous commencez a être vieux pour des truc dans ce genre là.

Spencer- Mais on n'a que deux ans.

Surprenant alors que les 4 petits garçons sachent tous déjà parler à deux ans, non? Ben il tienne surement de leur papa. Qu'est-ce que je racontes? Désolé, on recommence!

Bo-Et alors?

Tana- Moi j'ai remarqué un truc, les autres gamins ils ont toujours leur papa avec eux et nous on a toujours toi avec nous alors je me demandais si...

Bo- Ben tu n'as pas a te demander, ton père est...

Boris s'arrêta net en apercevant une infirmière qui venait vers eux. Presque aussitot les quatres enfants se jetèrent sur ses jambes et s'y accrochèrent fermement.

Inf-Boris Baklov?

Bo-C'est moi!

Inf- La jeune femme que vous nous avez amenez ce matin, quel âge a t'elle? Et à qui sont ces enfants?(Pointant ceux qui s'accrochait à sa jambe)

Bo- Elle a 17 ans et ce sont les siens.

Inf- Et qui est le futur père et le père de ceux ci?

Bo- La même personne.

Il avait rougit en parlant, c'était parfaitement logique pour une infirmière mais du millieu d'où il venait cette phrase aurait eu un sens: Ils sont fidèles!

Inf- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, serait-ce vous?

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux ronds comme des billes de billard.

Spencer-Réponds..

Yann-...a la...

Kaï- ...madame ...

Tana- ...Bo!

Tousencoeur-Allez réponds!

Bo- Pourquoi?

L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

Inf- Quel âge avez-vous ?

Bo-18 ans...(ou plus songea t'il)Kai ne sait pas a quoi il songe mais moi si hi! hi! hi!

Inf- Vous êtes comme elle très jeune pour être le père mais même si c'est indiscret, concrêtement êtes vous le père de cet enfant qui arrive et de ceux qui s'accroche a vous en cet instant?

Boris baissa les yeux vers les quatres jeunes frères et après avoir échanger un sourire avec chacun d'entre eux(et oui ils savaient tous sourire) il caressa doucement leur cheveux.

Bo- Oui, si on veut...

Inf- Si on veut?

Bo- Passons, comment va t'elle?

L'infirmière sourit encore une fois, elle était ému par ce jeune homme qui encore dans l'adolescence devait faire face au problème d'être parent, il faut dire qu'il était très mignon avec les quatres jeunes garçons qui l'entouraient.

Inf- Elle va bien, son père veut vous voir.

Bo-Quoi, Mr Hiwatari?

Il avait maintenant un air paniqué.

Inf- Oui quoi il y a un problème?

Kaï secoua la tête. Comment ça se fait que maintenant je me rapelle de truc comme ça? C'est presque impossible, je ne serais pas censé avoir accès a ma mémoire,songea t'il. Il retourna dans sa chambre bien décidé a prendre un peu de repos. Mais un gargouillement surprenant l'en dissuada.Mon vieux, il faut que tu manges! se dit-il a voix haute. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissa l'air froid du soir carressé sa peau quelques minutes avant de quitter sa chambre et d'entreprendre une petite escapade à la cuisine.

La fenêtre étant ouverte en bas il n'eut aucun mal a entrer. Il aperçut une dizaine de plat plus succulent les uns que les autres qui semblait l'attendre là sur la table, bien sagement.

Il se précépita vers cet amas de nourriture et en engloutit une quantitée inimaginable en 4 minutes. Disons que là il ne se retint pas pour être pire que Tyson il fut bien pire, je vous laisse imaginer (ou ne pas imaginer)

Ida-Mon dieu seigneur tu viens de faucher 3 heures de travail sur mes fourneaux!

Ida était la meilleure cuisinière du manoir. Elle avait 50 ans bien sonnées et un caractère bien à elle. Ses cheveux blond prenaient ne teinte argentée. Elle était de petite taille, mais son être dégageait une autorit qui imposait le respect envers elle, à tous même à Kaï. C'était pour ça qu'il la vouvoyait...

-Aaahhh!

Kaï ignorait pourquoi mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il venait de se réveiller en sursaut pour comprendre qu'il n'était jamais allé dans la cuisine pour retrouver Ida, mias cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés comme s'il avait réellement pris sa douche. Mais qu'est-ce qui était vrai et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas s'être coucher entre son souvenir de Boris et son rêve de la cuisine?

Il se leva, s'il ne pouvai dormir cela signifiait une seule chose, quelque chose allait mal, très mal. Puis avec un coup au coeur Kaï comprit: Son frère, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son frère.Il tomba sur son lit estomaqué par cette idée folle. Choqué par cette pensée stupide qui tout de suite aurait du sortir de son esprit. C'était tout simplement impossible, quoi qu'avec Voltaire tout était possible. Et pourtant... Comment aurait-il pu lui faire ça? Se lessant tomber les bras en croix sur son matelas Kai fixa le plafond, puis plissant les yeux:

Kai-Tana...

Pendant ce temps...

"Cours, cours, cours plus vite, allez cours, cours plus vite!

Je ne peux pas

Mais il le faut

Mais je ne peux pas

Tu dois courir, elle ne doit pas t'attraper!

Non je ne veux pas me faire rattraper, surtout pas par elle

Alors cours!

J'en peux plus, j'ai mal, tellement mal...

Qu'est-ce que tu préfère elle ou la souffrance?

C'est pas juste!

Alors, cours!

Mais je ne peux pas, c'est pas que je veux pas je PEUX pas!

5 minutes de courses enco...

Ça fait 1 heure que je cours comme un damné!

Mais elle va t'attraper"

Le vent soufflait sur son visage, sur sa peau comme une caresse laissé par la main douce et aimante de...

Tana sursauta et tenta de se redresser dans son lit. Un rêve, songea-t'il en se laissant retomber sur son lit, ce nétait qu'un rêve. C'est alors qu'il se figea, la main caressante était là sur son épaule gauche, une autre jouait dans ses cheveux .

Anas-Tu n'as pas changé, tu as toujours l'air d'un ange quand tu dors...

Tana qui tournait le dos à sa porte ne l'avait pas entendu arriver (remarquer il dormait) elle s'était glissé dans son lit et la main qui caressait auparavant son épaule parcourait son dos. Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il avait reconnu sa voix.

Tana- Va t'en!

Anas- On ne parle pas comme ça à sa mère.

Tana-Mais...

Elle se pencha vers lui et le retourna de manière à ce qu'il soit face à elle en lui adressant un sourire victorieux.

Anas- Toujours aussi malléable... et mignon.

Tana baissa la tête et le releva aussitot, elle était plus près de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

(Il a tout vu, et il y avait de quoi a voir, elle est en bikini, mais juste le haut, elle porte une jupe longue)

Anas-Tu te souviens la première fois?

(Qui se retourna,elle se remit a caresser son dos)

Tana-Il n'y a pas eu de première fois...

Anas-Bon ben alors, de celle qu'il y a faillit avoir?

Tana-Laisse moi, s'il-te plaît...(sa voix fut engloutit par ses sanglots, tandis qu'elle caressait toujours les cicatrices qui lui zébrait le dos)

Anas-Regarde moi droit dans les yeux!

Tana secoua la tête. Il paniquait, sa respiration s'accélérait, son coeur battait à toutes vitesses. C'était comme l'année dernière, elle s'était glissé dans sa chambre et puis dans son lit alors qu'il dormait et elle l'avait...

Tana avait une excellente raison d'avoir peur. Chaque année elle allait le voir et elle avait les mains plutôt baladeuse, jamias elle ne s'était arêtté à son dos ou son torse. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau y passait. Tana était bien au-delà de ses frissons que provoquent les caresses habituelles. Par delà la peur qu'elle aille plus loin à chaque fois, par delà l'horreur et le dégout que l'on ressent pour soi-même en sachant qu'on se laisse faire ainsi. Par delà les incroyables désirs que de telles choses peuvent éveiller en vous. Par delà l'impression qu'on prend en partie plaisir à cette expérience. Par delà l'idée que cette femme est votre mère. Parce que Tana était au courant depuis longtemps qu'Anastasia était sa mère. Elle le lui avait dit la première fois, quand il avait 9 ans. Il. y avait quelque chose de terrible là-dedans, c'était sa propre mère qu'il craignait le plus sur la planète. Pas son grand-père, la souffrance il pouvait la supporter, mais physiquement, moralement il n'en pouvait plus. Peut-être craignait-il aussi un peu Boris mais il lui semblait un peu moins, comment dire, hypocrite qu'Anastasia.

Donc par delà tout ça, il y avait le fameux problème de communication. La communication gestuelle allait très bien, mais ce n'était pas pour Tana la meilleure manière de s'exprimer et disons qu'Anastasia monopolisait la conversation dans ce genre de situation.

Tana-T'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Ne re commence pas, tu voudrais pas faire ça, ne laisse pas ta main glissée, ne laisse pas ta main descendre, je t'en pris ne laisse pas ta main glissée ai pitié, tu ferais pas ça, tu voudrais pas faire ça, se dit-il, la suppliant intérieurement.

Anas-Ta mère a toujours tout les droits sur toi.

Tana-Pas sur moi!

Il se recoquevilla sur lui-même laisssant uniquement son dos à porté de main.

Anas-Comment...?

Tana-Une mère a peut-être des droits, mais elle a aussi des responsabilités.

Anas-Lesquelles?(en laissant son souffle effleurer son cou avec douceur)

Tana se retourna à nouveau, appuyé sur le dos, sortant de sa coquille pour ainsi dire, elle s'approcha de lui, l'acula contre le mur eet pendah son visage vers le sien.

Tana-Premièrement une mère doit être une mère et elle doit savoir ce que c'est qu'une mère et ce que ça fait. Et une mère ça protège!

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, trop de craintes, trop de stress acumulé, Anastasia sursauta, les yeux du jeune homme était durs malgré les larmes qui en coulaient.

Tana-Une mère, ça vous soutient, ça vous sourit matin et soir avec un vrai sourire, un sourire pour lequel vous pourriez soulever des montagnes. Une mère, ça vous rassure. Ça vous borde et vous chantes des berceuses le soir quand vous êtes petit. Ça vous prend dans ses bras ou vous ébouriffe les cheveux, pas pour en retirer du plaisir mais parce qu'elle sait que ça vous fait du bien, pas comme une obsédée non plus, mais comme une mère.

Anastasia hocha de la tête, estomaquée.

Tana-Une mère, ça vous cahce les horreurs du minde et quand vous avez ds problèmes, ça vous aide à les régler. Une mère, ça vous parle avec douceur, pas avec une voix mieileuse pour vous enjoler, avec une voix douce, une mère ça vous écoutes quand vous avez besoin de lui parler avec attention et elle fait preuve de délicatesse. Elle sait même quand vous avez besoin de vous confier a quelqu'un. Une mère, ça vous surprotège, ça abolit la violence pour vous éviter de comprendre trop tôt à quel point le monde est pourris. Çâ vous apprend a vivre avec des valeurs et a devenir autonome, ça ne vous laisse pas seul dans le noir sans rien pour vous défendre, elle est toujours derrière vous prête a vous rattraper si vous tomber. Une mère, ça vous suit dans chacun de vos pas, ça trace même parfois un chemin à suivre. Une mère ça ne profite pas de vous bien que d'une certaine manière elle vous laisse profité d'elle. Elle vous offre tout ce qu'elle a, la vie, l'amour, la compassion, l'attention. Ça ne vous jette pas dehors, ça ne fait pas comme si vous étiez son petit ami et ne vous referme pas son coeur au nez. Et ça n'a pas 15 ans a votre naissance! et...et...

Sa voix se brisa, les larmes roulaient en douceur sur ses joues. Mais pas uniquement les siennes, celles d'Anastasia les avaient rejointes sur son visage. La jeune femme se leva et tourna le dos au lit. Ses épaules étaient secoués par ses sanglots.

Tana tenta de s'asseoir sur son lit, mais parvint tout juste à se hisser sur ses coudes avec un gémissement. Il se laissa retomber sur son matelas en poussant un soupir. La jeune Russe se tourna vers lui, ses yeux, luisant de larmes, allumé par une lueur d'inquiétude. Tana déglutit, se préparant au pire.

Anas-Tu as raison, les mères sont tout ça et le pire c'est que tu les as parfaitement bien décrites, la mienne était comme ça. (elle essuya ses larmes et lui sourit) Je suis désoler... pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir.(Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux) Je n'ai jamais vraiment su où j'en étais, mais ton père étais tout comme ti. On dirait qie vous êtes la même personne, comme sortient du même moule, il... enfin, il était vraiment semblable à toi, autant physiquement que moralement ou psychologiquement. Il réagissait comme toi, une tête de cochon avec un coeur tendre et une réputation de dur à cuire.

Tana fronça les sourcils, elle m'attaque, elle pleure, elle se confond en excuses et elle se confit? Une vrai girouette, songea t'il. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et s'apuya nonchalement sur lui...

Tana-Aaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!

Anas-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Tana-Moi? rien... (en réprimant une grimace de douleur)

Anas-Ah oui , c'est ça et moi je vais accoucher dans deux heures.

Elle appuya sur son ventre au niveau du nombril.

Anas-Ça te fait mal?

Tana-Non (en grimaçant)

Anas-Et ça? (en mettant son poids un peu plus sur la gauche)

Tana-Aaah! Non(en serrant les dents).

Anas-Vraiment? (elle appuya un peu plus fort)

Tana J't'en pris!(il poussa un gémissement)

Anas-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver?

Tana-Presque rien...

Anas-Ah vous les hommes, toujours à se plaindre ou à tout nous cahcez aller montre ton bobo à maman.

Tana-Mais puisque je te dis que je n,ai rien.

Anas- Ça va j e n'insisterais pas plus longtemps...

Tana poussa un osupir de soulagemnet quand elle relacha la pression de sur son estomac. Mais elle revint presque aussitôt à la charge et retira les couvertures qui camouflaient son torse.

Elle poussa un cri en voyant l'angle bizarre que formait son épaule droite et le bandage de 5 cm de large qui entourait le bas de son ventre. Le bandage avait du être blanc un jour mais aujourd'hui il était rouge. Rouge sang.

Anas-Presque rien? Qui t'as fait ça? Comment ça c'est passé? Quand s'est arrivé?

La lueur d'inquiétude qui luisait dnas ses yeux rassura Tana. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son regard allumé de cette étincelle. Savoir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui était réconfortant. En fait elle ne pensait pas uniquement à elle. Il pourrait peut-être un jour la considérer comme sa mère finalement. UIl poussa tout de même un soupir exaspéré. SI elle paniquait maintenant, qu'est-ce que se serait quand elle verrait les vrais problèmes.

"Attends avant de paniqué, ma grande, se dit-il, parce que pour l'instant, tu n'as rien vu."

Une fin dramatique qui n'en dit pas plus long, et un chapitre de 10 page! Je suis hyper productive ma parole... Et je met un peu trop de mystère a mon gout et vous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


	12. Explication

C'est encore la suite, il est vrai que l' histoire est complètement tordu par moment je l'admet et il faut dire que c,est ma première fic,de beyblade, j'en ai déjà fait dnas Yugioh, je dois admettre qu'elle était completement tordu celle-là aussi... Mais après tout mes chapitres qui sont déjà écrit je vias mettre un dossier du style explication des réactions et actions de certains personnages controversé de Beyblade.

Anas-Alors explique moi ça.

En pointant son épaule. Tana sourit avec difficulté.

Tana-Il y a un bon bout de temps, je devais avoir 6 ans, une jeune femme de 21 ans s'occupait de me faire prendre une douche. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me peigne les cheveux ou plus précisément je n'avais pas envie de monter sur ses genoux pour qu'elle me coiffe.Elle m'a tiré par le bras, avec beaucoup de force je dois dire, mias je m'étais accroché à quelque chose avec presqu'autant de force. L'épaule a déboitée.

Il attrapa l'os de son bras et le remis en place( l'os n'est pas sortit c'est une manière de parler ).

Tana-Depuis elle débarque de temps à autre.

Anas- Et... et... ç...ça?(en pointant le bandage sur son torse Éclairé par le rayon de lune qui avit réussi à se percer un pasage dnas le store)

Sa voix c'était faites incertaine, car la jeune femme de 21 ans c'était elle ( j'espère que vous aviez deviné).

Ce fut Tana qui devint incertain ce truc lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Une image naissait devant ses yeux. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts un sourire magnifique aux lèvres. Il ressentit un frisson le parcourir comme si ses mains d'ange l'avait effleurer.

Elle venait tout juste de retirer la teinture noire de ses cheveux la dernière fois qu'il c'était vu seul à seul. Elle était encore en serviette. Tout ça pour son match contre les Bladbreakers. Elle avait enlever ses verres de contact qui lui donnait des yeux couleurs or et lui était apparut dans toute sa splendeur.

Tana-Tania...(murmura t'il pour lui même)

Anas-Quoi? C'est Tania qui t'as fait ça?

Tana-Non! (Il s'était redressé brutalement comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte)

Anas-Mais qui alors? (son visage palissait elle était terrorisé par la réponse qu'elle entrevoyait dans le regard de son fils)

Tana-Boris...

Anas- Pourquoi il t'as fait ça? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait?

Tana poussa un soupir. C e qu'il endurait n'était rien comparé à ce que d'autre vivait. Tania par exemple, elle devait atrocement souffrir. Elle qui était si fragile...

Anas-Alors?

Tana-Ils m'ont cassés les cotes flottantes, mon estomac a été perforé, ils ont du opérer, mais ils ont remarqué qu'elles s'étaient déplacés alors ils ont du ouvrir a 4 place différente en même temps. A froid...

Anas-A froid ?

Tana-Tu connais Boris, il ne fait jamais d'anesthésie.

Anas-Qu'est-ce que Tania viens faire là-dedans?

Tana-Oh, tu la connais...

Anas-Uu peu trop bien...(prête à en démordre)

Tana-Elle viens toujours se mêler de tout.(avec un sourire)

C'était le jour où il lui avait injecté les virus, ( le supposé prélèvement des côtes) que Tania avait été attrapé par Karl. Tana palit et son sourire s'effaça au souvenir de la jeune fille e débatant entre les bras du colosse. Karl, l'armoire à glace de service, le type qui violait toutes les règles de l'abbaye... et toutes les jeunes filles aussi. Tana ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait vu Boris l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Kia, à Shitan, à Riana, à Anna, à Tania et à tant d'autres... Ce Boris, aussi méchant qu'il était, impossible, tant qu'il serait dans le chateau, de violé une des demoiselles. Valeureux Boris, si ce n'était lui, c'était l'un des garçons qui protégeait sa promise, Spencer, Shitan,Yann, Anna, Kai, Kia, Tana, Tania... Malheureux Boris Quand Karl avait attrapé la jeune Tania, il avait quelques sales besognes à exercer sur Tana. Il l'avait empêché d'aller à son secours et n'y était pas aller.

Tana avait frappé, crier, hurler, cogner, tempêter, tant qu'il le pouvait, rien n'avait servi. L'adulte avait reçu des ordres et il y obéirait, bon gré, mal gré. Tania était passé devant eux, porté par son tortionnaire, Karl, avait déjà glissé une main sous sa jupe. Elle pleurait, elle appelait son ami au secours, elle avait beau se débattre, le géant qui la tenait ne voulait pas la lacher.

Tania-Tana, j'ten pris., aide moi!

Karl-Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Tana-Tania! J'... j'arrive.

Tania-Ayez pitié, Tana s'il te plait ne le laisse pas faire ça.

Tana-Tania!

Karl-Ahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahah!

Karl ricanait méchament devant le désaroi des deux adolescents.

Tania-Lachez moi, Tana, tu avais dit... c'était toi qui devait, non, lachez moi.

Tana-Boris, laisse moi y aller, j'ai... j'ai promis.

Boris- Moi aussi j'avais promis, j'avais promis.

Karl- Ahahahah, si vous vous voyiez, c'est à crevez de rire. (Il déboutonnait la chemise de la jeune fille.)

Tania-Non, je vous en pris, Tana, on en avait parlé. Tu te souviens?

Tana retins les larmes au coin des yeux. Ne secoue pas la tête pour les chasser, elle penserait que tu lui dit non, se dit-il. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Les mains qui vous parcourent comme si vous n'étiez qu'un objmet, qu'une manière de satisfaire des envies, des besoins innassouvis. L'impression de trahison, sauf que ce n'était pas Karl qui la trahissait c'était Tana qui la trahissait. Il la trahissait!

La jeune fille parvint à se libérer deux secondes de l'emprise de son agresseur. Tana se secoua tant qu'il le put mais Boris l'entraina avec lui, avec tellemnt de force qu'il ne put s'en soustraire.

Tania-Tana, tu m'avais juré, tu avais promis, s'aurait du être toi. Tu avais compris. Tu me l'avaias juré.

Karl-Ahahahah.

Tana-Tania!

Tania-Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pourquoi tu le laisse faire ça?

Tana- Tania!

IL gratta inutilement le sol de ses pieds, il déploya toutes ses forces mias son geolier le tenait fermement.

Tania-Tu m'"avais promis, ah(il l'avait rattrapé)

Le spectacle de Tania, se contorsionnant entre les bras de Karl celui-ci salivant d'envie était insupportable. (Ça y est, vous avez compris? Tania était jumelé avec Tana en même temps que Kia l'était avec Kai. Tania s'est fait nom Ryta et s'est arrangé pour ressembler à Ray. Ça fait partit de la stratégie des Darksisters de leur vrai nom d' équipe. Une ressemblance frappante peut déstabiliser l'adversaire. Une beauté troublante peut égalment aider mais les deux c'est mieux. ) Si on en reveint à notre histoire vous comprendrez que 10 ans passez avec la même personne cM'est plus que suffisant pour tomber amoureux.

Tana-Tania!

Tania-J't'en pris Tana, tu m'avais promis!

Tana-Oui, je n'ai pas oublié!

Tania-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends? Lachez moi!

Tana-Si seulement je pouvais, (ce murmura t'il)

Karl-Aahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Toujours ce rire démoniaque qui résonnait et qui allait les rendre fou. Les mains de Karl couraient sur le corps encore pur et intouché, épargné de la jeune fille. La sensation d'être piéger, faible, incapable de se défendre l'envahit.

Tania-Tana, tu ne devais pas laissé ça arriver, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça!

Tana-Je sais...

Tania-Alors fiat quelque chose. Tu sais parfaitement qui tu pourrais faire quelque chose. Salopard. Espèce de menteur. Tu m'avais promis. Tu avais juré.

Karl-Il ne faut jamais promettre, ni jurer.

Tania-Tana, j't'en pris!

Tana-Je suis désoler...

Tania-Ça ne suffit pas d'être désoler, ça ne changera rien! Tu le sais! Tu n'as pas la droit de m'abandonner! Ça ne se fait pas!

Tana- Je n'y peut rien...

Tania- Des types comme toi, j'en ai autant que je veux. Ce qu'il me fallait c'était un gars courageux qui puiisse me protéger et qui m'aime vraiment. Qui n'est qu'une parole!

Ses mots s'enfoncèrent dans son coeur tels des poignard tandis que les images qu'il voyait se gravaient à jamais dans son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé son regard avant que la porte du labo de Boris ne se referme sur lui, ses yeux lancaient des éclairs. Des éclairs qui le visaient lui.

L'acte eut lieu dans la pièce attenante, le bureau d'Anastasia. Elle n'était pas là e jour là .

Boris attacha Tana sur sa table d'opération, lui injectant des virus mortels, pratiquant toutes les opérations et tests prévus par Voltaire. Des expériences qui normalement aurait été faites sur des lapins. Le tout a froid, pour l'endurance du patient et pour que celui-ci comprenne les explications (confuses) de Boris sur les effets des diverses injections, implantation et transplantation qu'il subissait.

Ils pouvaient entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à coté. Aussi bien les gémissements satisfait que les cris de douleur de Tania. Boris serrait un peu plus les dents à chaque bruit, si bien qu'il devint tellement crispé qu'on aurait pu croire que son visage ne quitterait jamais cette expression de rage refoulée. Chaque soupir de Karl augmentait le dégout de Tana pour la race humaine. Chaque cout de scalpel exercer sur son corps par Boris le ramenait à la dure réalité. Chaque cri de Tania intensifiait sa haine pour son grand-père.

Bientot Karl glisssa sa tête de boeuf dans la pièce.

Karl-Toujours pas finit? De bon souvenir en tête Boris?

L'interpellé répondit par un grognement mécontant.

Karl-Elle est prête alors, dépêche toi.

Boris-Imbécile, sors d'ici ou je te passe au scalpe!

Karl-Tu veux rire?

Boris- Jamais avec toi!

Après qu'il fut sortit Tana pu percevoir les sanglots étouffés par la mur de Tania, il serra les poings.

Puis Boris termina sa mission. Il en avait fini avec Tanaé Il avait fixé un dernier bandage. Il passa dans l'autre pièce en poussant un soupir de découragement.

Tania-Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites. Non, non ne me touchez pas, non, Tana!

Karl revint et reconduit, malgré lui, Tana dans sa chambre.

Anas-Tana est-ce que ça va?

Tana-Hen? (il était de retour à la réalité)oui ça va.

Anas-Où étais-tu?

Tana-Comment? Mais, nulle part, enfin, ici ou euh... là-bas, euh non, ici, bien sûr ici. J'étais ici et je suis ici.

Anas-Toi et Kaî vous êtes bizarre ses temps-ci.

Elle replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et son geste le mit mal à l'aise. Il déglutit, mais dans une attitude de défi:

Tana-Je suis sûr qu'on n'est pas les seuls à être bizarre.

Anas-Oui Boris l'est lui aussi.

Tana-On se demande presque pourquoi. Ou plutot a cause de qui?

Anastasia rougit.

Anas- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi il t'as fait ça.

Tana-Voltaire veut trouver des remèdes contre des maladies mortels qui sont encore à ce jour incurables.

Anas-Comme?

Tana-La malaria, bactérie mangeuse de chaire, peste noir, coléra, lèpre, sida, cancers, sras, la polio, la mono, les hépatites, rubéole, les handicaps physiques comme les brûlure aux troisième degré, un surdéveloppement de la masse musculaire, être aveugle, surdité, être muet, hypersensibilité du système nerveux ou insensibilité du système nerveux, difficulté motrice ou de coordination, amputation, crps étranger, prothèse, implant, le virus du nil, tétanos, le mélange de certaines maladies, l'anémie et l'auto regénération des tissus.

Anas-Pardon?

Tana-Je dois tout répéter?

Les yeux de la jeune femme c'étaient écarquillé à chaque mot qu'il ajoutait à la liste si bien qu'on pouvait craindre que ses globes oculaires ne tombent au sol.

Anas-Pourquoi il ne m' a rien dit?

Tana-Ça l'aurait étonné que t'accepte qu'on nous injecte les maladies pour tester leur antidote. Et encore moins qu'on touche à tes protégées.

Anas-Quoi?

Tana-Kis, Shitan, Riana,Tania et Anna n'y ont pas échapper.

(Tysonnia,Max, Ryta et Kelly)

Anas-Qui a fait ça?

Tana-Boris c,est le meilleur médecin du pays.

Anas-Il a fait quoi à qui? Les cancers?

Tana-Il a injecté des cellules cancéreuses pré-développé à Yann, Spencer, Kia, Tania, Riana et Anna. mais j'ignore ce qu'elles visaient(il parle des cellules cancéreuses). Et ne t'inquiète pas, il est beaucoup trop prude pour avoir donnée un cancer du sein à l'une des filles.

Anas-Mais, il ne sù,est pas arrêté là?

Tana-Tu n'as qu'a en parler avec lui, j'en sais plus sur ce qu'il m'a fait.

Anas-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait?

Tana se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard, il recula vers ses oreillers et ramena ses couvertures sur lui.

Tana-Presque rein.

Anas-Tu as encore toutes tes côtes!

Tana-C'est possible!

Avant qu'elle n'ai retiré les morceaux de tissus qui le camouflait Tana se dit que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle aurait compris.

Anas-Mon dieu seigneur!

Sa jambre droite était couverte d'un pancement ensanglanté. Son membre était particulièrement enflé et chaque mouvement qu'il faisait enflait un peu plus sa jambe et imbibait de plus de sang le tissu. L'autre cuisse était couverte d'une bande extensible encore blanche. Entre le genoux et le talon un pansement transparant laissait entrevoir des chairs qui commençait à pourrir.

Anas-Qu'est-ce que ça signifit? Tu avais dit presque rien!

Tana-Le presque est très important dans ce cas si.

Anas-Alors?

(pousse un soupir)

Tana- Sur dévellopement musculaire, il m'a greffé des muscles par dessus que j'avais déjà. Lèpre prédevellopé et bactérie mangeuse de chair. Je jure sur le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste que je n'ai jamais mangé de viande cru volontairement.

Anas-C'est de la démence.

Tana-Et je te laisse imaginer les difficultés pour prendre une douche.

Anas-Et un bain alors?

Tana-T'es folle, de quoi vider mes jambes de leur contenu.

La jeune femme frissonna de dégout en imaginant des jambes flasque et vide dont la peau pendait mollement sur les os qui s'entrechoquait à chaque fois que leur propriétaire faisait un pas. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'afficher dans ses yeux, une expression d'horreur.

Tana-Si tu as envie de vomir la salle de bain est libre.

Anas-N'exagérons rien. Je suis ta mère je peux supporter ça.

Elle détourna la regard des blessures qui mutilait son fils. LUi qui avait u ncorps si parfait auparavant. Il ne lui restait que son visage.

-Peut-être que toi tu peux le supporter, mais pas moi. (Il ramena les couvertures sur lui(pour les perverses qui y auront pensé il avait et (a toujours un boxer(noir)))). Et le vert te va mal.(en parlant de son teint)

Ajouta t'il tandis que la jeune femme se baricadait dans la salle de bain. Le miroir .tait cassé en mille morceaux, dfes tahces de sang laissait deviner comment il avait été brisé. Une seule pièce posé sur le comptoir de la vanité permettait de voir son reflet.

Anastasia se redressa après avoir rendu son dernier repas et jeta un ocup d'oeil autour d'elle. La douche tacheté de sang, preuve qu'on l'utilisait encore, servait de corde à linge sur lesquelles les morceaux de linges témoignait d'un lavage excessif qui leur avait rendu leur couleur d'origine. L'un des vetement avait encore une légère teinte rosé. La jeune femme se pencha a nouveau vers la cuvette et y vida ses entrailles une ultime fois. Elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre de son fils.

Ele remarque les feuilles de papier blanche qui couvrait un mur entier. Toutes retournée pour qu'on ne les voit aps. Elle en prit une qui représentait à l,edno Tania, en noir et blanc, avec un jeu d'ombre stupéfiant. Ainsi il n'avait pas oublié ses talents et en usaient toujours. Si seulement l'autre en faisait autant se dit-elle. Anastasia retourna les autres croquis un è un. Chacun montrait la même jeune fille dans différente pose, mais toujours vêtu avec la même descence.

ANas-ALors c'est sérieux entre vous?

Tana-Hen?

Anas-Entre toi et Tania?

Le jeune homme palit. Si sa propre mère ne pouvait pas supporter se dont il avait l'air, qu'est-ce que se serait avec Tania.

Tana-Ça aurait pu...

Sa voix c'était radoucit. Tout le temps qui s'était écoulé jusque là il avait énoncé des faits graves sur lui-même d'une voix dur et sec, qui lui écorchait la gorge, la voix que tout le monde lui connaissait. Maintenant que Tania se mêlait au sujet de la conversation il n'avait pu s'empêcher de changer de ton. Anastasia nota le changement. La jeune fille avait toujours eut cette effet apaisant sur lui quand son image s'imprimait dans son esprit. Impossible pour lui de ne pas craquer.

Anas-Aurait pu?

N'importe qui aurait compris son trouble mais pas elle, elle qui pourtant si connaissait si bien en ...

Il se leva, enfila un pantalon, passa une chemise et prétexta avoir un entrainement important pour filer. Bien qu'il ne fut que 4 heures du matin, elle le laissa partir.Anastasia regarda un autre des dessins. La signature lui arracha une larme. La feuille froissée entre ses mains devait avoir 10 ans d'existance, le personnage qui y avait été tracé était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qu,elle ne connaisait que trop bien. Ce jeune lui devait quelques explications songa t'elle en essuyant ses yeux et en glissant le papier dans sa blouse, contre son coeur. Il doit avoir embelli avec les années se dit elle pour s'encourager.

La fin d'un chapitre et d'une syntèse sur Tana, bientot vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai changer son nom. A la prochaine!

Tana-J'en ai mare de ne pas pouvoir leur dire aurevoir!

Kai-Et moi on m'oublie, tu me sacre dans tes fonds de tiroirs!

Tyson- Ne te plains pas toi au moins tu es dnas quelque chose moi je suis parti, envolé,Tyson, c'est fini! Pourquoi moi?

Max, Ray, Kenny-Et nous alors?

-C'est bon fermé là bande de capricieux vous reviendrez bientôt!

P.S. J'ai fait entrer en scène Boris, noté qu'il est beaucoup plus beau que dans les émissions de la série, il est terriblement laid dans les séries... Il n'a pas les cheveux bleu, mais roux bruns ou bruns roux à votre préférence. Il est costaud mais son visage est un peu mieux que celui de l'anime. Voila pour aujourd'hui c'est tout, Admettez e quand même j'y vais un peu fort.


	13. Rencontres

Ce coup-ci c'est une véritable imbécilité je ne sais pas d'où je sors ça mais c'est tout ce que j'ai a mettre, l,histoire ne se tient plus, mon chapitre non plus, les réactions des personnages sont terriblement no-where, je dois encore pouvoir prier pour que le bon dieu me vienne en aide et m'envoie ce qu'on appelle une bonne idée. Mais malgré tout ce n'est pas si pire.

Chapitre 13 (ouah, ça porte malheur!)Rencontre

Boris Baklov avait très mal dormi. En fait il n'avait pas dori. Il avait passé sa nuit à cuisiner. Dès qu'il était en colère il cuisinait, ça l'aidait à se défouler. Après il mangeait les plats qu'il avait fait. Dans ce cas ils étaient très nombreux. Si nombreux que Boris avait passé deux heures au gym pour s'assurer de ne pas prendre 10 livres en 1 nuit. Rien de mieux que de soulever des poids à 2 heure du matin pour se donner la forme et favoriser la digestion du 4e repas de la journée. À 4 heure tapante, il vit Tana entré, tandis qu'il rangeait ses altères et fut fier de son initiative, il n'avait aucune envie de croiser le jeune homme.

C'était ce jour là qu'il devait lui donner les antidotes expérimentales, qu'il avait trouvé dans un délai de trois semaines! Il regarda quelques instants le jeune homme se jeter sur un pauvre pusching-ball sans défense.

Bo-Dans son état, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais tant qu'il tient debout, tant qu'il tiendra debout...

Boris sortit, laissant le gymnase faiblement éclairé derrière lui, le bruit produit par les coups de Tana sur le psching ball se répercutant sur tout les murs de la salle. Il frissona en fermant la porte. Des monstres, des machines, c'étaient pire que des machines. Il en avait fait des bêtes. Plus sensibles que les humains normaux, mais cachant cette sensibilité derrière une dureté et une agressivité si grandes qu'on avait peine à croire qu'ils appartenaient au genre humain. Mais dans l'abbaye, quels étaient les personnes qu'on pourrait dire appartenir au genre humain? C'était tous des bêtes, des monstres.

-Des mutants, tous des mutants,se dit il. J'aurais du leur acheter des X-men. Des mutants, des monstres et des machines. (Il jeta un regard en arrière) des mutants...

Il pris la direction de sa cuisine privée pour s'attaquer a son pain de viande.Il avait une petite fringale. Dans sa chambre, il y avait un mini bar, un salon, une cuisinette et une chambre à coucher bien sûr. Il tapa le code d'accès, mais dès que la porte eu coulissé pour révéler son salon, il devina que quelqu'un était entré. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin du code d'accès. Un intru! C'était le plus grand problème qu'apportait son logement. Voltaire ou tout autre membre de sa famille ayant les responsabilités nécessaire avait accès à toutes les pièces du manoir.

Boris poussa un soupir, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément tandis que la porte se barrait derrière lui. Le système de sécurité enclenché plus personne ne pourrait sortir, sans code impossible. Il reconnut une effluve et rouvrit les yeux à toute vitesse. Cette odeur? Il secoua la tête.

Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, il devait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au pain de viande. Il n'était plus aussi tentant, bien que les bouchés qui y avait été prises laissait entendre qu'il était excellent.

-Non, pas maintenant, je n'ai plus faim, dit-il au paté, comme pour convaincre le plat qu'il n'était pas question d'insister il ne le mangerait pas. Comme si le pain de viande allait protesté!

Boris se laissa tomber sur son divan, une main sur la petite table qui s'éparait le fauteuil du sofa, l'autre sur son front. Faire comme si de rien n'était, c'était si simple. Il avait fait ça toute sa vie après tout. Quand Voltaire dit quelque chose faites-le. S'il disait tue cet homme, il l'aurait tué, peu lui important de qui il s'agissait. L'action avant, les remords après. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Il décidait bien certaines choses par lui-même, mais pour le reste il n'avait pas eu le choix. Fais ceci, fais cela tu vivras, fais comme ci fais comme ça tu mourras, ta pierre tombale est déjà gravée alors...

Boris se remit debout, pensé à ça ne changerait rien. Ce qui était fait, était fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière même avec la meilleure volonté qui existe. Combien de fois l'avait t'il répété à Kai, pensa t'il en souriant. Ce qui lui fallait c'était une bonne douche. Pour oublier, pour enlever tout le sang qui lui salissait les mains, le sang de Spencer, de Yann, de Kaï, de Tana, de Brian, de Shitan, d'Anna, de Kayla, de Tania et de Riana. Tous des innocents et tant d'innocentes. Comment avait-il pu être aussi imbécile? Une douche, il lui fallait une douche bien froide, pour éteindre le feu qui le brûlait depuis si longtemps. Il disparu dans la salle de bain sous le regard noir de deux perles bleus.

-Ainsi, tu en ai rendu a parlé à ce que tu manges, lança Anastasia en sortant de l'ombre que fesait le mini-bar du salon.

Un choc sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un juron qui précéda de peu un Boris fulminant. Sa chemise détachés flottait sur ses épaules. Il avait presque oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un et c'était pris au jeu.

Anas-On peut savoir quelles folies tu as fais avec mes fils?

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, peut-être qu'au fond ce n'était pas ce qui lui fallait.

Bo-Tes fils? (Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans son regard)

Anas-Oui mes fils!

Bo-Oh, mais il me semble que tu as des atomes crochues avec certains de tes...

Anas-La ferme! Silence! Shut up! Ce que tu voudras, mias je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça!

Boris s'assit sur le divan et tapa sur le coussin à coté de lui pour inviter la jeune femme à s'asseoir, elle s'exécuta.

Bo-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises?

Anas-D'abord Yann.

Bo-Yann ( il sourit). Il se trouve trop petit. Tout le monde le dépasse de deux têtes, même sa mère est plus grande de lui. Il se compare à un oisillon. Manque de confiance...

Anas-Je ne te parle pas de ses complexes!

Bo-Oh! Excuse moi(sur un ton sarcastique) Il a le cancer du poumon, la scarlatine t la rubéole.

Anas-Pardon? La scarlatine? (elle est prête à sauter au plafond)

Bo-Essaie de condenser en 10 personnes une trentaine de problèmes médicaux. Selon leurs capacités physiologiques. Yann n'est pas très résistant.

Anas-Et Spencer?

Bo-Cancer de la peau, c'était pas une très bonne idée, il détestait déjà assez sa face comme ça, maintenant il est près à se jeter en bas d'un pont. Il a aussi le virus du Nil et il me semble, quoi déjà ? Ah oui, brûlure au 3e degré. Il s'est enfermé.

Anas-C'est bien assez, et Tana?

Bo-On passe par dessus Tana, d'accord?

Anas-Pourquoi?

Bo-Pour rien, il a la polio, la mono, la lèpre, un surdévelloppement musculaire, je déteste ces trucs c'est de l'auto destruction, la bactérire mangeuse de chair et le Sras.

Anas-Pourquoi tout ça?

Bo- C'est un des plus résistants des dix. Il pouvait en prendre. Mais il est trop dur avec lui. Il ne se laisse pas récupérer. S'entraîner à 4 heures, c'est 2 heures d'avance sur son planning.

Anas-QUOI?

Bo-Je ne sais pas à quel heure tu fait commencer tes filles, mais avant six heures moi...Au fait, tu devrais décaler d'une heure votre entrainnement, Tania doit réapprendre à marcher.

Anas-Quoi?

Bo-À parler aussi, mais j'aurais cru que tu t'en serais rendu compte.

Anas-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Bo-C'était ça ou je la tuais, (Il avait comme une boule dans la gorge maintenant)

Anas-Mais pourquoi?

Boris se racla la gorge. La jeune femme l'avait pris par le bras et serrait craintivement son énorme main entre les siennes à la recherche de réconfort. C'était trop grand ce quel entrevoyait, trop terrible.

Bo-Je l'ai rendu aveugle, sourde, muette, elle a une jambe mécanique et je l'ai amputé d'un bras. J'ai trouvé une manière de faire repoussé les os et les membres et dans trois semaines il n'y paraitra plus, mais en attendant elle se promère en chaise roulante et il faut qu'elle marche et qu'elle parle pour demain.

Anas-Tu es cinglé. C'est affreux! On n'handicape pas les gens comme ça! Surtout quand ils sont en pleine santé.

Bo-Oui je sais, c'est lui faire vivre un calvaire, mais je ssai que ça va marcher. J'en suis sur à 110 .

Anas-Comment ça?

Je me suix coupé une jambe l'autre mois. Celle que j'ai maintenant est une vrai. Elle a repoussé, grâce au médicament que j'ai trouvé (elle n'est même pas inquiète, remarqua t'il, déçu) Mais imagine, toutes les vies qu'on croyait gachées, tous les handicapésretrouveront l'usage de leur membres. Les muets parleront, les aveugles verront, les sourds entendront. Les brulés auront une belle peau neuve, qui ressemblera à celle qu'ils avaient avant et elle sera réelle! Les gens atteint du cancer y survivront. Les maladies incurables disparaîtront!

Anas-C'est les agurments de Voltaire ou les tiens? Franchement! Tu essaies de te convaincre toi même. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu fais tes tests sur le dos d'innocents. Reste t'il quelque chose d'humain en toi pour réaliser ce que tu fais?

-Ça je suis au courant. Oui j'essaie de me convaincre que ce que je fait est pour le mieux. Oui, ce sont des innocents qui supportent les tests. Oui, j'ai des remords, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Tu imagines peut-être que j'ai emputé Tania avec joie? Tu penses peut-être que ça m'as fait plaisir d'entendre mes propres fils hurlé à la mort tandis que JE découpais leur entrailles pour y mettre les pires atrocités ? Tu crois sûrement que je jubilais quand leur signes vitaux faiblissait tandis que je les ai fait passé sous le bistouris les uns après les autres? Tu me vois peut-être sourire à chaque morceaux d'eux que je mutiles?Eh bien, tu te trompes! Chaquen cri qu'ilsa ont poussé je l'ai poussé aussi. Chaque gouttes de sang qu'ils ont versé, je l'ai versé aussi. Je me suis autant dégouté que je les ai dégouté. Chaque coups qu'ils ont encaissés, je l'ai reçu aussi. À chaque fois qu'ils ont tombé je les ai relever pour ne pas tomber aussi. Oui j'ai de la peine, oui je m'hais, oui je ne peut plus me regarder en face. Mais comprend une chose , moi et eux toujours partagés les mêmes souffrances, sans le savoir. Alors que toi tu n'as pas eu a supporter un centième de ce qu'ils ont vécu. Pour nous la souffrance physique est comme un bonjour. Nous avons grandit avec cette souffrance. Mais eux tout comme moi, il y a quelque chose qu'on ne supporte pas. Même si parfois on se linpose nous-même. C'est quand notre coeur déjà écorcher viens se fracasser sur les rochers que tu parsèmes tout le long de ta route. La souffrance moral tu piges? Alors dit ce que tu voudras mais pour savoir, comprendre et vivre tout ça il faut bien que quelque part je sois un peu humain.

Anas-Oh mon dieu! Quand aller vous arrêter de tout me déballer comme ça? Je vais craquer moi.

Bo-Je ne disais que ce que je pensais et...

(Sa voix se brisa, il lui était impossible de parler, la boule dans sa gorge avait la taille d'une orange et elle augmentait de volume u fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et qu'il prenait conscience de la conséquence de ses actes)

Anas-Et?

Il secoua la tête pour dire non, et pour chasser la poussière qui c'était installé dans son oeil.

Anas-Oh, Boris! Je sais que vous avez souffert. Je sais que mon père ne t'as pas laissé le choix, il ne t'as jamais laissé le choix alors.. Mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que ça peut me faire de te revoir après toutes ses années!

Elle se jeta sur lui et éclata en sanglot. Elle avait été une mauvaise mère, une mauvaise fille et une mauvaise femme. Boris l'installa sur ses genoux et posa une main sur sa chevelure éclatante. Elle frissona en sentant les doitgs se glisser entre ses cheveux pour venir caresser sa tête. Des doitgs qui maniaient le scalpel à la perfection. Qui appuyait sur la gachette d'un fusil comme s'ils étaient nés pour cette action. Une main qui pouvait broyé des crânes. Qui brandissait le fouet avec une précision meurtrière. Mais qui savait également se montrer d'une douceur dont peut d'hommes savait faire preuve.

Bo-Je l'imagines très bien.

Anastasia se redressa brusquement et s'empressa de s'asseoir devant lui, pour que la table basse les sépare et qu'elle évite de ce laisser aller ainsi. Elle lui adressa un sourire gêné. Boris se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse à demi découvert par sa chemise entrouverte en s'enfonçant dans son divan.

Anas-Et les autres?

Il poussa un grognement et fixa son attention sur une des toiles accrochées sur le mur. Ce n'était qu'un arbre à première vue. Mais si on observait bien l'écorce de cet arbre on pouvait remarquer une main qui s'accrochait à l'une des branches. Rien que la main d'une petite fille qui essayait de grimper dans un arbre. Il se tourna vers Anastasia en l'entendant se recler la gorge. Il fixa la main qui glissait sur la cuisse dénudée de la jeune femme. Son regard revint au tableau puis valsa entre la mian peinte et celle qui se déplaçait innocement, igorant les résultats de son geste. C,était le même main. La droite, la même main, exactement la même main, la même main. Il poussa un soupir.

Anas-Alors?

Boris sursauta, il se remémora la petite Anna, qui avait ses problèmes cardiaques, il l'avait rendu anémique. Riana avait tellement mal réagis au virus qu'il avait fallu tout lui enlever, les virus bien sûr.Shitan avait la malaria, le choléras et ele s'en sortait bien . Il se souvint aussi des cancers, le foie pour Riana, celui du sang d'Anna et les pauvres Kayla et Tania. Il avait été trop loin avec ces deux là. Il frissona en se rappelant les cris de Kayla. Juste après le bal il l'avait attrapé et.. Ça avait été pire qu'une boucherie.

Anas-Réponds!

Il tressaillit, la voix était devenu un peu trop tranchante à son goût.Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se disputer avec elle.

Bo-Change de ton!

Anas-J'ai dit réponds, quelles ignonimies as-tu fait sur mes filles?

Bo-Tes filles? Je tiens à te rappeler qu'elles sont nées en Inde. Que leur mère était une pauvresse nommé Tina qui les as vendu qui les a vendus au plus offrant de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouvent sous la tutelle de Voltaire.Tu les as prit en pitié et les as mit sous ton aile et fait comme si elles étaient tes filles. Tu a remplacés tes fils avec elles parce que tu te débrouillais mieux avec les filles qu'avec tes enfants. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait pendant leur entrainement, mais elles charment n'importe qui inconsciemment ou pas, elles sont peut-être très bonnes au Beyblade mais elles dévoilent tellement leur corps, que tout le monde essaie d'abuser d'elles. Elles s'attirent les pires ennuis. Et chaque fois c'est moi ou un des garçons qui doit rattrapé le coup et les sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel elles se sont mises.

Anas-Chaque à son chevalier servant attitré?

Bo-Oui, Shitan a Spencer, Anna a Yann, Kayla a Kai et Tania a Tana.

Anas-Et Riana?

Bo- Oh, tu peux être sûre que Bryan est tout à elle.Malheureusement l'inverse ne s,est jamais vérifier.

Anas-Qu'est-ce que tu insinus?

Bo-Est-ce que les demoiselles étaient là quand ils auraient eu besoin d'elle? Non! C'est un amour à sens unique qu'ils ont. Elles les charment pour qu'ils les protègent et elles se contrefichent de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir. Prenons Tana par exemple, chaque fois que Tania a failli se faire agresser, il est intervenu en sa faveur, et se malgré les punitions et les chatiments qu'il encourait. Mais quandTana se faisait attaquer, humilier, battre, fouetter, la seule personne qui le défendait c'était lui. Même s'il aurait eu honte de se faire protéger par une fille, il aurait voulu rien qu'une fois être protéger par Tania. Pour lui prouver qu'elle n'est pas uniquement attirer apr son pouvoir, qu'elle tient à lui.

Anas-C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ou tu interprètes?

Bo-J'inteprètes, mais c'est ce qu'il m'aurait dit s'il m'en avait parler. Je comprends plus de choses que j'en ai l'air. Contrairement à certaines personnes.

Anas-J'imagines que c'est pour moi que tu dis ça? C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai fait, n'est-ce pas?

Bo-Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais moi? C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu n'irais pas les voir "tes filles" si tu veux tant savoir ce qu'elles ont? Peut-être qu'elles le savent!Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure de toute manière? C,est quoi, tu as fait ta ronde et tu es aller voir Tana?

(Elle se figea)

Anas-Quoi, comment... as-tu?

Bo-Ah, oui, j'oubliais, c'était votre petit secret. Tu devais avoir tellement honte de toi. Si ton père avait appris que tu étais une pédophile et que tu t'amusais avec ton propre fils, il t'aurait sûrement renier. Ou du moins, il aurait fait cessé ton petit jeu... Ti ne l'avais pas fait assez souffrir, c'était quoi ton problème? Tu n'avais pas été assez hypocrite, assez mauvaise? Tu n'avais pas terminer ta vengeance? Pourquoi Tana plus qu'un autre de toute manière? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait? Ah attends ne dis rien, je sais pourquoi tu es ici. Maintenant que son corps est mutilé tu cherches du plaisir ailleurs, c'est ça hen? Tu ne peux plus le regarder en face tellement il te dégoute?

Anas-Arrête, je... ce n,est pas ça. (Elle déglutit, la culpabilité la submergeait.)

Bo-Avoue, tu l'as brisé (Boris c'était levé et sa colère allait en grandissant, tout comme sa voix) Tu les as tous brisés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Spencer c,est en l'abandonnant, Yann, c'est en le dégradant, Bryan c,est en l'igorant, Tana c'était en le torturant , Kaï c'était en le rejetant et... et... moi, tu ... as préféré y aller lentement, morceaux par morceaux, n'est-ce pas?

Sa voix avait tremblé un peu plus à chaque mot qu'il ajoutait.

Anas-Oui, j'ai été mauvaise, j'ai fait l'odiote, j'ai jouer à l'autruche tout en me piégeant moi-même. Je vous aimais mais je vous détestais en même temps. Tout est tellement embrouillés. Si seulement mon père...

Bo-Ne m'en parle pas!

Anas-Mais ce que j'ai fait est fait et comme tu le disais, même avec la meilleure des volonté on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je n'ai plus qu'a recoller les morceaux. Il me faut juste un peu de temps.

Bo-Ce que tu es désespérante! Il y a des choses que même le temps n'efface pas. Des plaies qu'il ne referme pas. Des blessures qui ne cicatriseront jamais. Des paroles et des gestes qui ne s'oublient pas.

Anas-J'aimerais tant que tu me pardonnes, Je... Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Bo- C'est bon.(il s'assit, croisa les jambes et les bras une expression indéfinissable sur le visage) Vas-y, de toute manière on est parti pour parler toute la nuit!

Anas-Tu sais que les filles ont été droguées?

Bo-Génial! Tu sais que certaines substances qu'elles ont ingérés sont contre-indiqué avec les drogues.

Anas-Non, tu ne le savais pas. Eh bien moi aussi je me suis drogué et bon la drogue me faisais completement décroché et je me suis remises à boire. (Boris roula des yeux exaspérés)Je suis devenu une maniaque. Mon père m'a enfermé dans les quartiers des Darksisters pendant 4 ans en espérant que j'arrêterais mais c'était peine perdue.Une fois par an je sortais pour, tu devines quoi... Le reste du temps j'entrainais les filles ou bien je pensais à...

Le grognement que le Russe poussa la dissuada de terminer sa phrase. Elle ne l'attendrirait plus ainsi.

Je, j'ai pu sortir de ma prison il y a trois semaines. J'ai fait des promenades en voitures, je me suis senti revivre jusqu'à ce que au tournant d'un couloir, je te vois dans le gym par la baie vitré , en train d'entrainer Yann. Tu ne m'as pas vu, mais je me suis rendu compte de toutes les choses que j'avais ratées. Ou que je ne vivais plus, l'amour par exemple. Et j'ai vu Tana entrer dans le gym, je me suis rappeler mes escapadades...Mais j'aurais du venir te voir. Pour rattraper le coups il faut que tu me pardonnes, qu'on reprenne le temps perdu en repartant à zéro. Tu comprends? Je me suis perdue, j'ai oublié tout ce que tu m'avais dit et les préceptes de ma mère, je suis redevenue le monstre que je détestais tant. J'ai compris que je peux changer et que tu peux changer toi aussi.

Boris se leva une nouvelle fois, se gardant bien de regarder la jeune femme, il disparut dans la cuisine, mais il ne revint pas dans le salon. Anastasia se mit debout a son tour et entra dans la cuisine. Boris était appuyé sur son balcon, les épaules affaisées, il laissa échapper une plainte faisant penser à un petit garçon dont les prochains choix vont influencer le cours entier de sa vie. Elle s'approcha de lui, silencieusement puis posa une main tremblante sur son épaule. Le vent souffla fesant volé comme une cape la chemise détaché qu'il portait.

Anas-Tu vas attraper la mort.

Bo-Je ne serais pas le seul et de toute manière je l'ai déjà attrapé.

Il rentra et referma la porte fenêtre derrière elle.

Anas-Boris, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, je n'ai pas oublié, regarde.

Elle glissa sa main sous sa blouse et en retira le dessin de Tana qu'elle déplia pour lui montrer.

Bo-C'est drôle moi non plus je n'ai pas oublié. Je me suis fait fermé une porte au nez deux fois déjà. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se reproduise.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais lui sourit (avec un vrai de ses sourires) et elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il rougit, ce qui était rare chez lui, et qui allait bien avec ses cheveux bruns roux.

Bo-C'est bon, on reprend tout du début, mais arrête de tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle se hisssa sur la pointe de ses chaussures pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il la soule va dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. Bientôt ils se blotirent l'un contre l'autre.Et nous allons les laisser la dans leur ébats amoureux. Pass'qu ça va en devenir!tention!

Il devait être 7 heures du matin. Kayla poussait docilement sa soeur sur son fauteuil. Elle droit devant elle comme une automate et réagissait au moindre mouvement de Tania avec empressement. Elles semblaient toutes deux revenir de très loin. Au départ elles ne croisèrent personnes. Puis Tana se retrouva dans le même couloir qu'elles .

En apercevant les deux jeunes filles, il se figea. Kayla continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que sa soeur pousse un cri strident, d'une manière insoupçonnable, elle avait détecter la présence de Tana.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu car il aurait été peu probable qu'elle puisse le voir, tout ce qu'il y avait devant elle se résumair à un mélange de formes floues aux contours incetains et de brouillard. Elle aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais ses cordes vocales avaient épuisées le peu d'énergie qui leur restaient pour son cri précédant. Elle aurait vuolu entendre sa voix, mais ses oreilles ne percevaient même plus les cris déments que poussait une personne impitoyablement fouetté, et ce même si ses cris se seraient répercuté sur tout les murs du chateaux à l'infini.

Il suffit d'un regard à Kayla, pour qu'elle comprenne tout le sérieux du moment.

Kayla-Je te la laisse, il faut qu'elle marche ce soir, occupe t'en bien.

Elle avait dit des quelques mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une bagatelle, laissa sa soeur dans le fauteuil devant le jeune homme hébété et disparue au bout du couloir.

Tana fit quelques pas vers elle puis s'arrêta. Ses jambes le faisait atrocement souffir et ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Tana-Tania?

Elle releva la tête une expression stupéfaite sur le visage.Elle l'avait entendu! Comment se faisait il qu'elle l'entendait lui et pas les autres? Cette constatation, au lieu de la laisser bouche bée, la fit se mettre debout. Tana de son coté, comprit à ses yeux voilés qu'elle était aveugle. Il lui suffit de voir sa tenue pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette(elle ne se serait jamais habillé comme ça normalement), bien que l'expression de son visage le lui ai fait comprendre dès le début. Elle sautilla sur un pied pour s'approcher de lui et se rattrapa sur lui quand elle faillit tomber, elle se rattrapa d'une main.

Tana-Tan...?

Elle posa l'index sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui interdire de parler, elle l'entendait toujours, mais ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Tana la prit maladroitement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il remarqua que la gêne que lui apportait normalement ce geste n'était pas là. Comme si ça lui était devenu naturel. Il s'aperçut alors de l'absence de maquillage sur le visage de la jeune fille, c'était donc ça! Elle s'appuya sur ses deux jambes en grimaçant, mais lui adressa un sourire. Elle caressa de sa main droite le visae du jeune russe pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de qui elle croyait qu'il s'agissait. Il ne bougea pas d'uncentimètre, comme pétrifié.

La jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune fille qu'il connaissait. Elle était beaucoup plus fragile et encore plus douce. Ces détails le firent blêmire, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte,elle ne le voyait pas.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Il la serra contre lui, démonté.

Tana-S'il te plait surtout ne pleures pas, tu peux me frapper, tu peux me gifler, tu peux crier si tu y arrives mais ne pleure pas, j't'en pris.

Par on ne sait quel miracle :

Tania-Vraiment?

Tana la serra plus fort contre lui.

Tana-Oui, tant que tu me parles, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux sauf pleurer.

Tania-D'accord, merci(murmua t'elle au creux de son oreille)

Et alors elle l'embrassa.

C'est ici que je termines la fic, pas toute la fic mais le chapitre, c'est mieux ainsi, 11 pages c'est long à lire, alors à écrire! Je vous en parles pas! Ça va faire deux semaines que je bosses comme une folle sur ce chapitre, bon d'accord une seule semaine.

Tana-Pourquoi je suis sentimental?

-Arrête avec cette corde tu va t'étrangler!

Tana-Si je ne redeviens pas moi même c'est ce que je fais!

Anastasia Tania et moi- Oh non, tu peux pas nous faire ça!

-Ouf Ray l'as arrêter, une chance qu'il m'aime bien lui, oh zut j'oubliais, je le paye en nature! C'est pour ça qu'il est si gentil! (Je vous dit à plus avant que ça ne se corse!)

Go « »


	14. Complication

C'est une autre suite, voyez vous je penses que je vais faire une énorme fic, plus colossal qu'un de ceux qui possède 25 chapitre, la mienne en aura encore plus, mais maintenant les idées de grandeur passé je vais recommencé a vous rabattre les oreilles avec mon histoire.Je l'avais coupé raide alors que Tania était en grande discussion avec son copain, mais j'avais pas le choix, j'avais un examen de géo...

Chap 14(déjà là?) Complication

Tania -Tu m'as manqué.Mais je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas pu me sauver. Et de toute manière je suis toujours vivante.

Il se raidit. C'était un peu dur comme coups s'il ne s'en voulait pas assez de l'avoir abandonnée.

Tana -Je... excuse moi, je..., tu... enfin, tu comprends?

Tania -Oui(en souriant à nouveau) J'ai compris.

Je devrais la dessiner en train de sourire, se dit -il. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans sa chaise roulante.

Tana -Viens, je sais où on sera tranquille pour te réapprendre à marcher.

Ce fut le parc qui envirronait l'abbaye qu'il choisit. Il distensa la jeune fille de quelques mètres.

Tana -Viens vers moi, suis ma voix.

Le premier essaie se révéla infructueux, elle perdit pied et il la rattrapa de justesse. Après 4 autres essaies ratés il éclata de rire.

Tania -Tu essaieras de marcher avec une jambes mécanique et en ne voyant rien!

-Ça irais mieux,( il la saisit par le menton) si tu relevais la tête. (elle s'exécuta)

Et comme par magie, elle vit à nouveau. Elle pouvait voir, parler et entendre, alors marcher, c'était aussi simple que de donner un biberon à un bébé. Mais ce ne fut qu'au 15e essaies que les résultats furent concluant. Et au suivant, la personne qui tombait, c'était Tana.

Tania -Ça va ?

Tana -Oui, j'ai juste perdu l'équilibre.

Il se leva et passa une main sur sa jambe droite en grimaçant, elle nota son geste qu'il arrêta aussitôt.

Tania -Tu en es sûr? (Elle se pencha vers lui et il retomba assis)

Tana -Euh, eh ben, oui, enfin, euh, que dirais -tu de prendre une pause? Tu dois être fatigué...

Tania -Non je suis en pleine forme, mais je prendrais quand même une pause.

Elle sourit, s'assit à coté de lui et s'appuya contre son épaule. Elle se désinterréssa de lui et prit la direction de son fauteuil. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal. Il remarqua alors qu'ils agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui était faux. Il se coucha dans l'herbe fraiche, la tête posé sur ses mains et se mit a observer les nuages.

(Qui est revenu vers lui)

Tania -Qu'est -ce qui t'arrives? Tu es bizarre.

Il lorgna dans sa direction. Toi, tu seras toujours belle, peu importe les épreuves, mais moi, si tu me voyais comme je suis aujourd'hui, tu partirais en courant. Je suis devenu un monstre, tu mérites mieux que ça, pensa t'il.

Tania -À quoi tu penses?

Tana -Oh, euh, à nous...

Tania -Moi aussi j'y pense et je sais qu'on a une chance, parce qu'on s'aime.

Tana -Oui, fit -il le regard rêveur, plonger dans la contemplation du ciel, oui, je t'aimes, c'est une chance, c'est notre chance, ma chance.

Tania -Tana? Dis -moi, qu'est -ce qu'Anastasia faisait dans ta chambre ce matin?

Tana -Q... qu..quoi?(Il se rassit si vite qu'une crampe le prit au ventre)

Tania -Qu'est -ce qu'Anastasia faisait dans ta chambre, je l'ai sentit sortir quelques minutes après toi quand nous sommes passé à coté avec Kia. C'est comme un 6e sens.

Tana -Euh! C'est, c'est dur à dire, tu sais c'est ma mère et...

Tania -Pardon? Cette, cette... chose,enfin, cette femme est ta mère?

Tana -Je te l'avais pas dit? Eh, ben, maintenant tu es au courant.

Tania -Mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'elle fichait dans ta chambre!

Tana décida qu'il valait mieux éviter une telle discussion. Ça ne finitait pas à son avantage, c'était certains. Au moins il se sentirait un peu plus imposant s'il était debout. Mais malgré cela, sa vulnérabilité était apparente, surtout avec la tache de sang qui grandissait sur l'herbe où il s'était assis. Son pantalon étant noir, rien ne paraissait sauf que...

Tania -Qu'est -ce que tu as fait?

Ce coups -ci il était cuit, il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien qu'il puisse changé, la chance avait tourné. Il ne lui restait qu'a trouver quelque chose pouvant expliquer le sang et sa mère.

Tania -Je pensais qu'on avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Tana -C'est pour ça que je n'ai su qu'à la dernière minute ce qui allait t'arriver le semaine passé?(Il se releva)

Tania -Tu n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il te faisait que Boris t'avais expliqué ce qu'il me ferait!

Tana -Mais, tu savais ce qui allait se passé!

Tania -C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à te convaincre pour qu'on le fasse la veille. Je voulais que tu m'empêche d'avoir à vivre ce que j'ai vécu.

Tana recula d'un pas, comme pour reprendre pied, comme s'il allait tomber. Oui, elle avait tout tenter pour le convaincre. Elle l'avait surtout mit devant l'évidence que s'il ne faisait rien il la laissait tomber, qu'il était un monstre égoiste s'il n'essayait pas. Il fallait absolument qu'elle perde sa virginité pour lui éviter de souffrir moralement et physiquement. Elle n'avait pas compris que s'ils fesaient comme elle le désirait, ils souffriraient presque autant que s'ils avaient laissé les choses allés. Il avait peur et en même temps il en avait envie, c'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais...

Mais, s'il avait refusé, ce n'était pas par lâcheté ou égoisme. C'était par espoir, il était sûr de pouvoir empêcher ça et par respect, ilne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il était pourtant resté impuissant le lendemain de cette nuit de tentation.

Tania -Mais tu as eu peur, j'ignore de quoi mais tu as eu peur, alors tu n'as rien fait.

Tana -Ça n'aurait rien changé.

Tania -Je ne veux pas te parler de ça, mais puiqu'on en ai rendu à ce sujet là, de quoi avais -tu peur?

Tana -Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est jamais juste avec toi, tu sais que je ne peux pas te mentir!

Tania -Réponds!

Tana -J'avais peur oui, j'avais peur de , que tu sois, que ce sois comme...

Il baissa les yeux, ses bras tremblaient.

Tania -Continu! Comme quoi?

Il secoua la tête.

Tana -Tu comprendrais pas.

Tania -Bien sûr que si, pourquoi je ne comprendrais pas?

Tana -Parce que ma réponse répond à deux questions. Tu sais, tu as senti Anastasia quitté ma chambre ce matin?

Tania -Oui.

Tana -Si elle était là, c'était pour, elle vient me voir une fois par an depuis que j'ai 9 ans. Elle me manipule dans le sens figuré si on veut. Elle... enfin(il senti sa gorge se serré en repensant à toutes ses nuits d'angoisse)tu disais que, que pour toi ce serais la première fois aussi, mais pour moi s'aurait été faux. Je... elle, enfin tu... ahh, tu comprend j'espère?

Tania -Elle, tu as fait ce que je pense avec ta propre mère?

Il déglutit avec difficulté la gorge sèche, en hohant positivement de la tête.

Tania -Comment...? Comment est -ce possible?

Dans le parc de Voltaire il y avait des arbres, Tana sentit ses jambes trembler sous lui et préféra s'appuyer sur un érable plutot que de s'effondrer à terre.

Tania -Vous, vous l'avez fait à chaque année?

Elle le suivait et semblait avoir de la misère à la regarder. Tana lui, fixait un point au loin, il n'oserait plus jamais croisé son regard maintenant. S'il avait parlé c'était parce qu'il lui était impossible de mentir sur ce fait plus longtemps. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir parlé, il avait honte, tellement honte.

Tana -Non, rien qu'une fois, l'année dernière.

Taia -Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

Tana -Ce qu'on ne sait pas ne vous fait pas mal.

Tania -C'est pour ça que tu m'as menti?

Tana -Non, j'avais, je devais être fort, si tu l'avais su, et j'avais tellement honte, tu aurais pensé que je ne pouvais pas te protéger et... tu n'aurais plus voulu me faire confiance, tu aurais sûrement refuser de me voir après ça. Et je n'aurais pas su le supporter.

Tania -Mais pourquoi?

Tana soupira, sa situation n'était pas brillante.

Kai avait fini par s'endormir, Boris était venu le chercher à 1 heure du matin, il avait des tests à faire. Le jeune homme l'avait suivit en songeant qu'il aurait du travailler un peuplus fort à éviter son ex -entraineur. Le reste des BladeBreakers dormait quand ils étaient sorti et ils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes de ce coté là. Au moment où il avait été invité presque gentiment à prendre place sur la table d'opération Kai n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire:Qu'est -ce que tu compte me faire p'pa?

Si ça n'avait été du papa il n'aurait pas aussi mal réagis mais ce simple mot lui fit péter un fusible et s'empresser d'effectuer ses tests. Ils furent très douloureux. Kai se retrouvait avec une jambe hypersensible couverte de coupures hyper douloureuse. L'autre jambe totalement insensible à la multitude de blessure que lui avait infligé Boris. Le jeune garçon avait reçu une ration de coup de fouet qui pouvait rivalisé avec tout ceux qu'il avait eu dans sa vie en prime.

Il était tout juste 7 heures quand Max vint le reveiller, Kai n'avait pas beaucoup dormit alors le jeune Max faillit perdre quelque dents. Tyson fit un essai à son tour et faillit y laisser sa peau. Il fut bientôt apparant que l'équipe entière avait le droit de faire la grâce matinée puisque le capitaine lui -même refusait de s'extirper de son lit. À neuf heure il daigna tout juste pointé le nez dehors et ce ne fut qu'à 11 heures qu'il sortit pour manger. Les demolitionsboys étaient déjà là sauf Tana et Bryan(L'absence de celui -ci semblait manifeste). Spencer avait la mine sombre avec sa mer de cheveux devant le visage et Yann avaait de la misère à garder les yeux ouverts.

Volt -Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu.

Kai -Quand est -ce que commence le tournoi(en s'adressant à Yann comme s'il n'avait rien entendu)?

Yann -Demain, qu'est -ce que tu avais?

Kai -Des problèmes.

Spen -Ça ne peut pas être pire que moi.

Il avait gardé la tête baissé au dessus de son assiette, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Ray -Excuser moi de vous interrompre, mais Kai, il faut qu'on se parle. (Il tira Kai vers son équipe)

Tyson -Dit -moi ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas entrainé?(ton moqueur)

Max -Tu n'as pas peur qu'on perde la main? (avec son ineffaçable sourire)

Ken -Je n'ai passé que 3 scans sur vos toupies et on n'a rien fait et le tournoi commence demain! (air catastrophé habituel)

Il semblerait que l'équipe entière soit en pleine crise d'angoisse d'avant -match et rien en ce jour -là n'aurait pu agassé Kai plus fortement que ce genre de crise.

Kai -Non, mais vous n'avez rien fichu pendant une semaine?

Tys -On peut pas dire que t'ai fait grand ch...

Kai lui donna un coup de pied si fort que même les ancêtres de Tyson en sentirent la douleur. Tyson attrapa sa jambe les larmes aux yeux en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler au meurtre.

Kai -J'avais mes raisons et maintenant manges!

L'ordre le sonna, que Kai lui permette et même lui ordonne de manger, ça cachait quelque chose. Kai s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir à table.

Ray -Il est pas dans son assiette.

Max -Il a mal à la tête?

Ken -Il est pire qu'avant...

Tys -Je croyais qu'il était mieux grâce à cette fille! Pfu!

Ken - Je suis découragé moi.

De son coté le décourageant enrageait.

Kai -Explique moi clairement cette fois, tes histoires d'alliances.

Volt -Les éuipes seront groupé par groupe de 2. Si une des deux perd un seul de ses matchs, l'autre qui est jumelé avec elle est éliminé. J'aurais apprécier que tu reviennes avec tes frères pour l'occasion, vous auriez été avec les filles, mais selon ce qui se passe tu devras te battre contre elle. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre?

Kai -Tu te moques de moi, aucun de tes pions n'a jamais rien eu à dire à tes plans, tu ne feras pas d'exception pour moi, tu n'en as jamais fait.

Volt -Bien répondu. Alors les alliances entre les équipes ont déjà été faites, vous serez mis au courant demain. Ah oui, j'oubliais si tout se passe comme prévu il n'y aura qu'une équipe gagnante ou deux dépendement de si vous voulez vous battre contre ceux avec qui vous êtes jumelés. Tu comprends?

Kai -Bien sûr, grand -père.

Les Bladbreakers se mirent à table et chacun commença a manger. Ce ne fut que quand le repas fut terminé et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir que quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce.

Anas -Papa,papa, il faut que tu me dises où es Tania!

C'était Anastasia, elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, détail que son père nota.

Volt -Je l'ignore, mais dis -moi ma fille, toi où étais -tu?

Anas -Je révisais des détails qui restait à fignoler pour le tournoi.

Volt -Alors pourquoi es -tu si,... échevelée?

Anas -Co... comment? (Elle tenta de prendre un air innocent)

Maintenant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle à manger la fixaient intensément et ils auraient tous pu confirmer, elle était un peu échevelé pour avoir passé une nuit blanche, tous aurait pu le confirmer sauf Tyson.

Tys -Elle a oublié de se peigner?

Ray -Viens Tyson!

Max -Je pense qu'on va sortir...

Ken -Kai, tu nous rejoindras plus tard pour qu'on parle de l'entrainement et des révisions à faire sur vos...(Ray et Max empoignèrent Tyson et Kenny et quittèrent la pièce sans plus de cérémonie)

La porte se ferma derrière eux.

Volt -J'imagines que tu as réviser les détails à fignoler avec un certains Baklov?

Les trois jeunes hommes qui restaient se lancèrent des regards interdits et Spencer réussit à rester caché derrière sa masse de cheveux blond.

Anas -Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Volt -Non, c'est certainement pire que ce je crois que c'est.

Il sortit un minuscule portable de sa poche et composa le numéro 9 -2 -1.

Volt -Boris? Oui, c'est Hiwatari à l'appareil. J'aimerais savoir combien de patient vous avec vu la nuit dernière. 2? Tu en ais sûr? I l n'y aurait pas eu une certaine Any? Tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. À moins que tu veux dire que ce n'était pas une patiente. Oh je me trompes certainement sur toute la ligne, tu t'es occupé de Kai et Kayla? Oui, excellent! Maintenant soyons sincères, j'ai une excellent idée de ce que tu as fait hier soir. Sinon je pourrais toujours vérifier avec mes caméras. Oui, alors nous nous retrouvons dans mon bureau dans 20 minutes. Et si j'étais toi je prendrais quelque chose pour le rhume, tu as une drôle de voix.

La voix de Voltaire était resté dure et tranchante tout le long de la conversation. Anastasia lança un regard suppliant à Kai pour recevoir de l'aide. Celui -ci se demandait se que Kayla pouvait avoir a voir avec Boris. Serait -il possible que...?

Anas -Papa laisse -le en dehors de ça. Je veux juste savoir ou se trouve Tania.

Volt -Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le savais pas.

Spen -Sûrement avec Tana qu'elle est.

VoltAnas -Hen?

Spen -Ben oui quoi, pourquoi il serait pas là sinon?

Kai -Et de toute manière, pourquoi tu veux savoir où es Tania?

Il savait uniquement que Tana ferait n'importe quoi pour Tania. Dans ce cas cette fille devait en valoir la peine. Il savait aussi que c'était la jumelle de Kayla. Elle doit être belle alors, se surprit -il a penser.

Anas -Elle doit apprendre à marcher à nouveau.

Yann -Oh dans ce cas, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est debout a coté de Tana dehors.

Anas -Et lui il est comment?

Spen -Comment il est comment?

Il avait relever la tête et ils pouvaient tous voir son visage ravagé par on ne sait quoi. Des gales, des morceaux de peaux arraché qui pendait, des cernes de sang sous ses yeux, un cratère qui dévoilait l'os de la machoire à la place d'une joue.

Anas -Mon dieu seigneur.

Volt -Et oui, Boris travaille bien et quand il s'agit de défigurer quelqu'un il sait comment s'y prendre.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Voltaire fit décamper Spencer. Yann le suivit. Kai lança un regard noir à son grand -père. Anastasia elle, commençait tout juste à comprendre pourquoi Boris disait que c'était une mauvaise idée que faire ce qu'il avait ait à Spencer.

Kai -Dit Any (il l'a fait exprès) pourquoi tu voulais savoir comment il était Tana et pourquoi tu cherchais Tania.

Anas -Parce que je sais que ton frère ne vas pas très bien ses temps -ci. Et les filles ont besoins de voir leur soeur.

Kai -Je m'en charge.

Kai quitta les deux adultes, une discussion père fille s'installait et il n'avait pas envie de voir ça.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par une fenêtre et aperçut Tana appuyé sur son arbre à coté de Tania. comme nous les avions laissé à l'instant où nous les avions laissé. Kai sortit sa tête par la fenêtre:

-TANA !VIENS ICI!

Tana remercia mentalement tout les saints qu'il connaissait, soit une bonne douzaine et fila vers l'abbaye avec toute la force que pouvait lui offrir ses jambes. Soit beaucoup trop rapidement pour Tania qui venait tout juste de retrouver l'usage de ses membres inférieurs( synonyme sortit tout droit de mon cours de Bio!)

Tania -Tu ne m'as pas répondu Tana! Tana!

Quand il arriva jusqu'à son frère, il avait un point de coté, mais elle ne le ferait pas parler devant Kai il en était sûr. Il était sauvé pour le moment. Mais il viendrait un moment où il devrait tout lui expliquer.

Kai -Toi tu restes ici (il s'adressa ensuite à Tania) tes soeurs auraient besoins de te voir.

Tania parti en lançânt un regard noir aux deux jeunes hommes.

Kai -C'est du jolie tout ça!

Tana -Oui ,elle est très belle.

Kai -C'est pas de ça que je te parles, qu'est -ce qui t'es arrivé?

Tana -Boris t'as fait passé ses tests?

Kai -Ouais...

Il s'expliquèrent donc leur problèmes corporels ceux de Spencer et ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider en errant, sans but, dans l'abbaye. Il se surprirent eux -mêmes en amenant Kayla et Tania dans la conversation.

Tana -Elle n'est pas méchante juste un peu manipulatrice.

(Comme pour la justifier)

Kai -Elle veut toujours tout contrôler.

(rectifia t'il en serrant les poings)

Tana -Il faut toujours qu'elle sache tout sur tout.

(admit il en commençant à penser aux défauts de la jeune fille)

Kai -Et si on a le malheur de ne pas la pardonner pour une de ses fautes

(ses poings se serrèrent un peu plus)

Tana -Mais nous, elle ne nous pardonne jamais, au grand jamais.

(En serrant les dents)

Kai -Et c'est sans compté sa manie de me trouver des noms!

(En frappant dans sa main)

Tana - Mais...

(Son regard se radoucit comme s'il avait la jeune fille devant lui)

Kai -...elle a un petit quelque chose...

(en désserrant les poings)

Tana -...qui me fait toujours craqué!

(Kai hocha la tête pour approuver)

Kai -Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que je ne me contrôle plus.

(Il avait un drôle de sourire, Tana acquiesça à son tour)

Tana -Et je lui sort toujours un flot de conneries.

(Ils poussèrent tout les deux un soupir découragé)

Kai -Mais une fois que je lui ai dit, cest malade ce que je peux me sentir bien

(Admit il difficilement)

Tana -C'est comme si quelqu'un m'enlevait un poids de 100 kilo de sur mes épaules.

Kai -Et quand elle me sourit...

(Il leva les yeux au ciel pour cacher son envie de pleurer)

Tana -Ah, son sourire!

(Il avait brusquement le regard lointain)

Kai -Mais elle est toujours si...

Tana -Envahissante? Je sais elle n'arrête pas de me sauter dessus, elle...

Kai -fait tout pour m'embêter.

Tana -Et moi comme un idiot, je tombe sous le charme.

Kai -Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi je me sens si troublé quand je suis avec elle.

Tana -Ça ne peut pas être le stress, mais si c'est juste elle, c'est malade quand même.

Kai -Peut -être que c'est à cause de notre mère.

Tana -Oui ,elle a un drôle manière pour élever les jeunes.

Il se regardèrent réalisant ce qu'ils faisaient, gênés, puis ils fixèrent un point dans le sens contraire l'un de l'autre.

Kai -Tu as compris quelque chose à ce que je t'ai dit? (Il semblait nerveux)

Tana -Non et toi? (il était un peu nerveux lui aussi)

Kai -Non plus , alors on peut s'arrêter là. (La discussion était close)

Tana -Ouais, d'accords, au moins ça m'aura fait du bien.

(Il partit pour aller voir les autres et peut -être faire sortir Bryan de son trou)

C'est encore une fin mais ce n'est que le commencement j'ai plein d'idée super! POur la suite, mais déjà 10 page je m'épatates! (C'est mon expression préféré)


End file.
